HIS
by TTatiKia
Summary: UA Como seriam nossos lindos cavaleiros, sendo artistas? Alguns, cantores... outros, modelos, atores... Já imaginaram? Eu imaginei... Com Hyoga, Ikki e Shun como protagonistas.E com algumas cenas hot... hehehehe... um novo capítulo no ar!
1. Chapter 2

Garotas! Eu mudei de idéia! Também preciso de fãs de alguns cavaleiros de ouro!

Como eu já disse, os bronze boys vão ser de uma banda famosa. Mas, alguns cavaleiros de ouro vão ser artistas também (no caso: modelos, cantores, atores... essas coisas) Então, meninas, vamos lá!

Vou colocar uma listinha:

Ikki:

Shun:

Hyoga:

Saga:

Shaka:

Miro:

Camus:

Shina:

Pandora:

Rhadamanthys:

Ainda peço:

Seu nome:

Um pouco da personalidade:

De quem é fã:

Uma loucura (não que seja obrigatório, mas escrevam, please! Isso vai me ajudar, e vai fazer com que vocês apareçam mais na fic! Loucuras engraçadas, hein?)

O que vocês fariam pra conquistar seu ídolo? ( a melhor vai conquista-lo pra valer! Não sei se vou conseguir me expressar bem, mas é assim: quem descrever a melhor loucura pra conquistar um cav de ouro, no caso, vai namorar com ele! Certo? Espero ter me expressado bem... U.U' Mas isso só vale pros cavs de ouro! não o Shun, viu?)

E, se vocês acharem alguma música que combine com o Ikki, o Shun ou o Hyoga, me mandem, só pra ajudar!

Ah, pode ser que, no decorrer da fic, apareçam mais "artistas" (no caso, mais cavaleiros... não tenho certeza!) Se alguém for fã de outros cavs (tipo os Guerreiros Deuses, por exemplo), podem mandar sugestões, eu aceito! Hehehehe... eles também podem ser artistas!

Observação: Se alguém for fã da Shina ou da Pandora, pode se inscrever também... mas, se ninguém quiser, tudo bem...(duvido que alguém vai se inscrever pra ser fã de mulher... ¬¬)

Agora, dos meninos, é outra coisa! Pode ser que alguns deles cheguem a namorar com algumas de vocês... (ui! Se apressem, então!)

Outra coisa que peço (até às que já escreveram:) Por favor, eu IMPLORO, inventem alguma loucura (isso vai me ajudar bastante; senão, o fic vai demorar pra sair!)

Vou fazer o possível pra não demorar, mas, qualquer coisa, paciência, tá?

Valeus!


	2. Introdução

H.I.S.  
Introdução

Menina1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
Menina2: GOSTOSOOOOOOO!  
Menina3: (desmaia)  
Aparecem alguns paramédicos, socorrendo essas e outras meninas que passavam mal.  
-Ajuda aqui! Mais três desmaiaram!  
Menina4: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! LOIRO LINDO! – desmaia  
- Quatro...  
O mais novo do grupo, um garoto de seus 18 anos, pega o microfone e se aproxima da platéia. Cabelos verdes, olhos na mesma tonalidade, e carinha de anjo... Estava vestindo uma calça jeans, com alguns rasgos, uma corrente pendurada.Uma camiseta verde, ajustada ao belo corpo malhado.  
Ao chegar tão perto das fãs, os gritos aumentaram, vários flashs pipocaram. Esticou a mão, deixando as fãs o tocarem.  
-Muito obrigado, pessoal...vocês são maravilhosas!  
Mais desmaios...  
-...só que, infelizmente, mais um show chega ao fim...  
-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... – fãs desanimadas  
-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – fã louca  
Um outro integrante do grupo, loiro, e de olhos azuis, vestido com uma camiseta preta, sem mangas, calça larga, onde se podia ver um pedacinho da cueca, na cabeça, um boné, virado para trás, dois brinquinhos na orelha direita, levantou da bateria onde estava, também com um microfone na mão.  
-E graças a vocês, foi um sucesso!  
-Nós amamos vocês! – o mais velho, cabelos azuis, e olhos também azuis, vestido com uma camiseta branca, uma jaqueta jeans com uma fênix nas costas, com uma calça preta e botas de soldado. Manda um beijo pra platéia enlouquecida, fazendo mais 2 dúzias de meninas desmaiarem...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No camarim...  
-Ufa! Esse foi bom heim?  
-È...tô exausto! – Shun – Quero tomar um banho...  
-Meus parabéns! Belo show! – era o empresário do grupo, que acabava de entrar, muito bem vestido, com calça e camisa social, óculos escuros e os compridos cabelos amarrados abaixo dos ombros.  
-Obrigado, Shiryu! – Shun  
-É... parabéns... – era o produtor. Cabelos e olhos castanhos,vestido com uma camiseta branca, uma camisa azul aberta, uma calça preta, cheia de bolsos – ... várias meninas passaram mal... cês não têm vergonha? – ele dizia isso num tom brincalhão  
Shun fica vermelho.  
-A culpa é do Shun! – Ikki – É por causa dele que elas desmaiam. Já repararam que elas gritam mais o nome dele?  
-Ikki! Pára! Não é assim! – Shun vermelhaço  
Risos. Shun, mesmo famoso, e adorado por milhares de garotas, ainda era tímido... como sempre fora, desde que os cinco amigos eram crianças...  
-Isso não tem graça... – Shun  
-Tá, irmãozinho... vai tomar seu banho, que eu vou depois... – Ikki  
-Tá... – e Shun sai se despindo  
-Bom, amanhã tem mais 2 shows... – Shiryu  
-2? Não era só 1? – Hyoga  
-Pois é... mas agora são 2! – Seiya – Sem contar a coletiva de imprensa, e fãs entrevistando vocês...  
TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC! (isso é a porta)  
-Ué... quem será? – Hyoga  
A porta é arrombada. Entram algumas fãs.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – as fãs loucas invadem o camarim, atropelando Seiya e Shiryu, correndo pra cima dos integrantes da banda.  
Entre elas, havia uma fã em especial: a líder de um dos vários fã-clubes da banda, que os seguia em praticamente todos os shows.  
-AAAAHHH! Oi, lindinhos! Eu voltei!  
-Oi, Afrodite... – Ikki, meio desesperado, em meio a fotos, beijos e agarrões  
-CADE O SHUN? – algumas fãs o procuravam desesperadamente  
-"Meu Deus! O Shun tá..." – Ikki pensa  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! EU ACHEI! ELE TÁ TOMANDO BANHO!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
As fãs invadem o banheiro.  
-ALDEBARAN! Pelo amor de Deus! Cássius! Thor! – Shiryu chamava, na porta, enquanto Seiya tentava, em vão, tirar as garotas do banheiro.  
-Moça! Ele tá pelado! Deixa ele colocar a roupa, pelo menos... – Seiya, puxando uma fã pela cintura  
-CALA A BOCA! SHUN, EU TE AAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – dito isso, a fã dá uma cotovelada no nariz de Seiya, o nocauteando  
-Ai... – e desmaia  
Por sorte, Shun já estava de cueca, mas havia se enrolado numa toalha, e tentava fugir das fãs malucas. Elas puxavam de um lado e do outro, tiravam fotos, o beijavam, e tudo o mais que se possa imaginar.  
-SOCORRO, IIIIIIIIIIIKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
-Também to ocupado! – Ikki, quase se afogando em meio às fãs  
-Calma, garotas... tem pra todas! – Hyoga   
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – aí, sim, as fãs quase morrem...  
-Calma, moça... – Hyoga vê que uma ia desmaiar, e a segura. – Cuidado...  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hyoga , eu te amo! Por favor, eu quero um beijo! Um só!  
-Tudo bem... – Hyoga se prepara pra dar um beijo na bochecha da moça, mas esta lhe rouba um beijo na boca, e sai, depois, toda feliz, saltitante, quase flutuando... e gritando pros quatro ventos que havia beijado o Hyoga. – Ora... – e fica vermelho  
Os três seguranças entraram, e conseguiram tirar as fãs dali.  
-EU AMO VOCÊS! – Afrodite, se debatendo no ombro do segurança Aldebaran – Me solta, troglodita!  
-AAAAAAAHHHH! Eu peguei a metade da toalha dele! – uma fã gritando no ouvido de Thor  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...  
E eles vão se distanciando...  
-Meu pai! Minha roupa se foi... – Hyoga – Rasgaram a camiseta que a minha mãe me deu...  
-Ainda bem que eu guardei minha jaqueta... ela é preciosa! – Ikki aliviado – E você, Shun?  
-... tô todo rasgado... elas são doidas! – Shun completamente vermelho – Quase que perco a cueca!  
-Eu não disse que era você o mais assediado? – Ikki  
-Mas é muito bom ver que somos queridos! – Hyoga  
-Bom, já chega... – Shiryu – Eu tenho um recado pra vocês! – já recuperado  
-Diga! – Hyoga  
-A rádio Athena fm fez uma promoção! – Seiya  
-Qual promoção? – Ikki  
-Eles vão sortear 3 amigas, pra passarem um dia com vocês. Começando com um almoço no restaurante "Dionisius Temple"...  
-Oba! – Hyoga  
-... depois, um passeio, que fica a critério de vocês, e, mais tarde, um show, que elas vão assistir num camarote especial. Com direito a autógrafos, fotos, e o que elas pedirem! – Seiya  
-Mas sem direito a beijinhos! – Pandora, a namorada de Ikki, que entrava no camarim  
-Oi, Pan... – Ikki  
-Bom, tô indo... – Shun – Te vejo em casa...  
-Eu vou visitar a minha mãe! Ela fez uma sobremesa que eu adoro, e... – Hyoga  
-Oba! Posso visitar sua mãezinha? – Shun  
-... minha mãe ou a sobremesa dela? - Hyoga  
-Hehehe... – Shun  
-Tchau, gente... vou ver a Shunrey... – Shiryu  
-Espera! Posso visitar sua mãe também? – Seiya, saindo correndo atrás de Shun e Hyoga  
-Ikki... que saudades... – Pandora, dando-lhe um beijo  
-Eu também... como foi, lá na Coréia? – Ikki  
-Ah, a mesma coisa de sempre... sabe como é... foto atrás de foto, desfiles... coleção nova... tô cansada dessa vida de modelo... quase não te vejo... e essas fãs sem-vergonha ficam tirando casquinha! Só porque eu não tô perto!  
-Bobinha... eu só gosto de você! – Ikki, lhe abraçando pela cintura  
-Hum... vai, pára com isso... – Pandora, fazendo doce – Você sabe que eu não gosto dessas fãs com você... – Ikki lhe beija o pescoço – Pára... eu não resisto...  
-Vem cá... eu tava com saudade de você... – Ikki lhe abraça mais apertadinho, e, com uma das mãos, acaricia seu rosto, desce pela nuca, e lhe beija carinhosamente...  
FLASH!  
Dois paparazzos, um com uma máquina, e o outro com caneta e um bloquinho na mão, aparecem de repente na janela. Um deles era Máscara da Morte. Assim era chamado pelos artistas, por conseguir fotos absurdas e muito íntimas.  
-Pelo jeito, estão mesmo juntos! – era Mú, o outro paparazzo – Há quanto tempo estão juntos? Pandora, está nos seus planos abandonar sua carreira de modelo, e acompanhar Ikki nos seus shows? E Rhadamanthys? Vocês terminaram porque ele foi visto com a Shina, atriz da novela "Os deuses também amam", naquela boate?  
-Droga... – Pandora  
-Como entraram aqui? – Ikki  
-Não vê? Pela janela! – Máscara, malcriado e irônico  
-Tudo bem, Ikki... bom, estou com o Ikki a três meses, e não estou pensando em abandonar minha carreira. Rhadamanthys não era meu namorado, somos apenas amigos e conterrâneos...  
-Amigos? Mas vocês foram flagrados na festa de aniversário do Shaka, ator da novela "Adorável Cupido"!  
-Aquilo foi um mal-entendido! Eu estava apenas o cumprimentando, quando tiraram aquela foto! – Pandora  
-Muito bem... e você, Ikki? Tem algo a dizer? – Mú  
-Sim... queria pedir pra vocês se retirarem. – Ikki  
-Não antes de responder a... – Mú  
-DEBA! – Ikki – Pode tirar essas pessoas daqui?  
-Não antes de mais algumas fotos! – Máscara tira várias fotos, antes de Aldebaran chegar e retira-los dali.  
-Ikki, me desculpa, mas... eu tenho que ir. Só passei pra dar um oi, mas...  
-Tudo bem...  
-Tchau, meu fênix...  
Pandora se despede e vai embora. Lá fora, dá pra se ouvir vários gritos de fãs, antes de Pandora entrar em seu carro...  
-Tchau... – Ikki dizia, pra si mesmo...

No carro...  
-Pra onde iremos, senhorita? – era Yago, o guarda-costas de Pandora, que estava sentado do lado do motorista.  
-Pra casa... estou cansada de tudo...  
-Tudo bem...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Num ônibus, três garotas conversavam:  
-Uh... tô cansada... mas realizada! – Esmeralda  
-Eu também! Não acredito que vi o Ikki tão de perto! – June – Que homem é aquele? Gente, como ele é... ai!  
-É... o Shunzinho tava tão fofinho... – Eire  
-Ah, fala logo que você acha ele gostoso! – June – Confessa! Você adora aquele corpinho malhadinho...  
-Pára de falar essas coisas alto! – Eire totalmente vermelha – Eu tenho vergonha... – olhando pros lados. As pessoas do ônibus estavam todas olhando pra elas – Droga, June, olha o que você fez...  
-Vamos! Vocês ficam aí, falando besteira, e vamos acabar perdendo nosso ponto! – Esmeralda – Vai, June! Você pode dar o sinal?  
-Só se você me der aquela foto que o Ikki tá com aquela jaqueta com a fênix nas costas! Ele tá simplesmente MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO naquela foto...  
-O que? Mas o Hyoga tá do lado! Aquela foto é minha! – Esmeralda – E o Hyoga é MEU!  
-Sossega, gente... – Eire  
Desceram do ônibus, e foram direto pra casa de Esmeralda, que era a mais perto, e também por já estar muito tarde... (lá é o ponto de encontro delas...)  
No quarto de Esmeralda...  
-Que pôster LINDO! – June, quase gritando  
-SHHH! – Esmeralda – É tarde! Quer acordar a vizinhança? Quer acordar o meu pai?  
-Tem razão, seu pai é bravo... – June, com medo – Desculpe, mas é que o Ikki tá um pedação nessa foto! Até o Shun, que não faz o meu tipo, tá uma tentação nessa foto... que olharzinho! Ui! – June, se abanando – Calma, Eire! Só tô admirando...  
-Hum! – Eire  
-É, mas pode tirar o olho! Esse pôster veio num kit que eu ganhei da minha tia! –Esmeralda, orgulhosa  
-Chata... – June – Que kit é esse?  
-Um promocional, onde vinha um CD com três músicas que não têm em nenhum CD deles, uma camiseta, um pôster... são poucos os que têm esse kit, e...  
-... agora que eu tô reparando... o Hyoga tem uns músculos na barriguinha, hein... nossa... – June, babando em frente ao pôster, sem prestar atenção em Esmeralda  
-O QUEEE? TIRA O OLHOOOOOOOOO! – Esmeralda  
-DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA, ESMERALDA? SENÃO CALAR, VOU TIRAR ESSAS PORCARIAS DO SEU QUARTO! – Guilty, gritando do seu quarto  
. As três rapidamente deitam, se cobrem e dormem... (isso é medo!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ikki... eu... eu te amo... – June, quase em lágrimas  
-... – Ikki  
-Como eu posso fazer pra, pelo menos, te dar um beijo? – June – Eu...  
-Não precisa fazer nada... eu também amo você... – Ikki, enlaçando-lhe a cintura – Também... amo você...  
-Eu... eu...  
June, completamente vermelha, fechou os olhos. Ikki se aproximava mais e mais... June já sentia suas respirações bem próximas... seu hálito perfumado...  
-June... – Ikki  
-Sim...  
-Tá na hora do café... - Ikki  
-O que... mas... – June confusa – Eu quero te beijar...  
-TÁ DOIDA?  
-AAAAAAAAAAHHH! – June acordando – Qu'é isso?  
-Qu'é isso, digo eu! Você tava quase me beijando! Que nojo! – Esmeralda  
-Mas... eu ia beijar o Ikki...  
-Que Ikki, o que? Você tava me agarrando!  
-Hihihi... é verdade... – Eiri – Tava engraçado... A June com o maior bico, agarrando a Esmeralda pela cintura, e falando "te amo, te amo"... hihihihi... – Eiri, quase chorando de rir – Devia ter tirado uma foto... háháháhá... – caindo do puff que estava sentada  
-... eu não achei graça... – June  
-... vai apanhar... – Esmeralda  
Eiri rolava pelo chão.  
-SERÁ POSSÍVEL QUE NÃO SE PODE LER O JORNAL NESSA CASA? – Guilty, entrando no quarto  
-Não, pai... me... desculpa... eu...  
-Desculpa, aí, tio! – June  
-Tio?... Bom... er... – Guilty, meio sem graça – Tá... já chega de bagunça!  
-Tá, pai...  
Guilty sai.  
-Eita! Eu tenho medo do seu pai... – Eire  
-Eu também! – Esmeralda – Mas vamos descer. Vamos tomar café... depois, eles vão no programa do Miro, eu queria ver...  
-Beleza... – June

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Como vai ser hoje? – um belo apresentador, de compridos cabelos roxo-azulados, olhos azuis, e um lindo sorriso, perguntava à produtora do programa.  
-Bom, senhor Miro, eu... – a produtora estava vermelha, pois ele falava muito próximo a ela  
-De novo, Miro? Quantas vezes já disse pra parar de encher a nova produtora? – era Katie, a diretora do programa.  
-Oi, Katie! Tudo bem, minha gata? – Miro, cara de pau...  
-Hum! Vamos, já vamos começar... ajeita essa camisa!  
-Tá... – Miro – Você podia arrumar pra mim, minha gata...  
-Larga de ser bobo e entra logo!  
-Credo... – Miro se ajeita e se prepara pra entrar.

-Hoje eu consigo! – uma garota dizia, às suas duas amigas  
-Mas, Laura, isso é loucura! – dizia Amara  
-Será se não é perigoso? – Tânia, também preocupada  
-Não dizem que "no amor e na guerra vale tudo"? Então...  
-Olha lá, o programa vai começar!  
-Boa tarde, minhas queridas telespectadoras! – era Miro, no palco  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GOSTOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – as fãs de Miro  
-... muito obrigado, garotas... estamos, ao vivo, com mais um "Miro's talk show.". E hoje com algumas atrações super especiais! E eu sei que vocês são fãs dele... ele, o protagonista da novela "Adorável Cupido"... Shaka!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHAKA! SHAKAAAAA! – a platéia enlouquecida  
-Ei, garotas… assim eu fico com ciúmes, hein?  
Risadas na platéia e atrás das câmeras. Somente Katie permanecia séria...  
-... e também hoje com a gente, a maravilhosa, poderosa, linda, Pandora! Essa modelo, que faz sucesso no mundo todo! E muito mais! – Miro  
Miro, ainda muito animado, continuava contando as atrações do programa. E, enquanto isso, na platéia...  
-Que hora ele vai aparecer? Ai, meu Deus...  
-Calma, Laura... - Tânia  
-Vocês acham que eu estou bem? Sei lá, esse vestido está bem em mim...  
-Você está linda, Laura... – Amara  
-Ai, gente! Ânimo! Ou nunca mais peço pra vocês virem comigo!  
-Sei... bom, pelo menos, hoje, foi bem melhor do que aquela vez que ficamos 2 dias dentro daquele ônibus! – Amara  
-É... acho que nunca mais vou querer viajar de ônibus na minha vida... – Tânia  
-Vocês são muito dramáticas! E... – Laura ia continuar a falar, quando é interrompida  
-... e com vocês, ele! Ele mesmo, Shaka! – Miro dizia animado  
-"Ai... é ele... meu Deus..." – pensava Laura, vendo-o entrar... ele estava lindo (como sempre), vestido apenas com uma camisa branca, e uma calça social bege. – "Como eu o amo..."  
-Também é fã dele? – uma garota, ao lado de Laura, havia puxado assunto  
-Não só fã... eu sou apaixonada por ele... – Laura, vermelha  
-Ai, eu também... ele é lindo! A propósito, meu nome é Kia! – estendendo a mão  
-Ah, prazer... eu sou a Laura! – as duas se cumprimentam – Ele não está maravilhoso, hoje?  
-Tá... demais! Ui! – Kia, quase babando...  
-Ai, dá licença, baranga... UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU! SHAKINHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GOSTOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
-Era só o que me faltava... uma bicha... – Kia  
-Bicha, não! Eu sou mulher, e... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SHAKAAAAAA! – era Afrodite ("ela" está em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo? o.Ô)  
No palco...  
-Sente-se, Shaka! Então, me diga: como está sua vida pessoal? – perguntava Miro, com um largo sorriso  
-Bem, eu estou bem... estou apenas exausto, as gravações estão sendo puxadas... mas tudo vai de vento em popa...  
-Também, não é pra menos, você é o personagem principal... e aí, me conta: o que vai acontecer mais pra frente? Adoro aquela novela, e soube que o seu personagem vai deixar a mocinha, que é interpretada pela Marin, e vai ficar com a personagem da Hilda, que é a vilã...   
-Bom, pra dizer a verdade, eu ainda não sei o que vai acontecer, e...  
-Mas eu acho que você não combina pra elas... acho que eu ficaria melhor no papel, não acham, garotas? – Miro, alargando ainda mais o seu sorriso, e virando pra platéia  
Algumas gritavam, outras não gostaram da idéia...  
-Mas eu sou de todas vocês! – Miro  
Mais alguns gritos histéricos...  
-Voltando, Shaka, me diga: e sua vida amorosa? Verdade que você está namorando com a Shina, atriz da novela "Os deuses também amam"? – Miro pegou num ponto em que todas as fãs de Shaka ficaram completamente atentas, esperando a resposta. Um silêncio se instalou no local.  
-Bom... – Shaka estava ruborizado – A Shina e eu somos apenas bons amigos.  
Gritos de satisfação se ouvem.  
-Ela já tem um namorado... – Shaka  
-Ah, é? Pô, Shina... nem conta pra gente, hein? Olha, seu colega te dedou... hehehe... tá convidada a participar do nosso programa, e contar quem é... – Miro, e se volta pra Shaka – Mas e aí? À procura de uma namorada, ou está sossegado?  
-Eu penso da seguinte forma: Eu gostaria muito de encontrar a minha verdadeira alma-gêmea, meu verdadeiro amor. E acho que, quando eu finalmente a achar, nós dois vamos saber... eu não tenho pressa em encontra-la, mas eu sei que, um dia, vamos nos esbarrar por aí! – Shaka diz, sorrindo no final  
-Eu ainda não encontrei a minha! – Miro com a maior cara de pau, olhando pra platéia. Mas, ao ver a cara de Katie, atrás das câmeras, se volta para Shaka – Ei! Você já imaginou que a sua alma-gêmea pode ser uma de suas fãs?  
Laura, na platéia, se arrepia...  
-Já pensei nisso... – Shaka, olhando pra platéia  
-E o que você acha? Se fosse eu, eu ficaria com minhas fãs... – e manda um beijo pra platéia  
Expectativa.  
-Eu adoraria...  
-"É agora!" – Laura pensa, levantando-se rapidamente  
-Ué? Onde ela vai? – Kia, curiosa  
-Fazer uma loucura... – Amara  
-Agora, eu queria saber se... – Miro ia perguntar algo a Shaka, mas é interrompido por Laura, que subiu no palco, e corria na direção de Shaka.  
Este estava imóvel, observando a bela garota que corria em sua direção...  
Um segurança, agindo rápido, a segurou pela cintura, quando ela estava a poucos metros de Shaka.  
-Venha, mocinha!  
-Não... me larga, por favor... Shaka, eu... te amo... – ela dizia, já emocionada por estar tão perto dele. Esticou suas mãos, tentando, ao menos, segurar sua mão... – Me larga!  
O segurança tentou arrasta-la dali, mas ela se debatia de tal maneira, que acabou se desvencilhando dele, correndo de novo pra perto de Shaka. Esticou as mãos novamente, e conseguiu toca-lo... ele a abraçou, deixando metade da platéia com dor de cotovelo...  
-Eu te amo, Shaka... – ela sussurrava em seu ouvido, enquanto ele passava as mãos em seus cabelos.  
Mais dois seguranças se aproximaram, segurando Laura, e puxando-a de perto de Shaka. Mas, antes de se separar dele, segurou uma correntinha que ele tinha pendurada no pescoço, e acabou por leva-la... sentiu muita vontade de chorar, ao se ver se distanciando dele...  
-Eita! – Miro, que assistia calado até então – Isso é que é amor!  
Shaka permaneceu aéreo por mais alguns segundos, tentando reorganizar sua mente...

-Laura! Laura! Você está bem? – Amara e Tânia correram até ela, que estava sentada num banco, fora do estúdio.  
-Eu... eu... – ela estava de cabeça baixa – Eu...  
-Nós vimos. Conseguiu o que queria?  
-Eu o abracei... e consegui isto! – mostrando a correntinha, orgulhosa  
-Você pegou isso dele?  
-Sim... Ah, não! Droga! – Laura  
-O que foi? – Amara e Tânia  
-Esqueci de pegar um autógrafo... mas estou muito feliz... ele me abraçou...  
-Vamos, antes que sua mãe fique mais preocupada... – e saíram arrastando uma Laura sonhadora...

No palco...  
-Muito obrigado, Shaka! – Miro se levantou do sofá onde estava, indo pro centro do palco – E agora, a atração que eu sei que vocês estão esperando, não é? Gente, eu tenho um ciúme desses caras... todas vocês, minhas fãs, ficam me traindo com eles!  
Gritos. Todas já sabiam quem eram...  
-Bom, eu entendo... eu divido vocês com eles, fazer o que... – Katie o olhava atravessado, e ele entendeu o recado – Com vocês, o grupo... H.I.S.!  
A platéia se levanta, enlouquecida, vários gritos... Os três entram, já mandando beijos. Cumprimentam Shaka, que permaneceu ali, e começaram a cantar.

Três garotas assistiam a performance pela TV.  
-EIRE! Vem, já começou! – June – Seu gostosinho já está cantando!  
-Pára! – Eire fica vermelha, e se senta em frente à TV.

Após cantarem, Miro os chama:  
-E aí, pessoal? Fazia tempo, hein?  
-Pois é, vocês nunca mais convidaram a gente pra vir aqui... – Hyoga  
-Opa! É claro! Vocês já viram o que vocês causam na minha platéia? – Miro, se fingindo ofendido – Mas vamos, sentem-se... estão preparados? Algumas fãs, dali da platéia, irão fazer perguntas a vocês...   
-Estamos preparados! – Ikki, e bate no ombro do irmão – Não é, maninho?  
-Sim... – Shun  
-Vamos lá, garotas! Em fila! Você, o que quer perguntar, e pra quem? – Miro, falando com a primeira da fila  
- Qual é a cor da cueca deles? AHHHHHHHH DÁ ELAS PRA MIM?  
Shun, Ikki e Hyoga ficam vermelhos.  
- Er... – Miro – Minha cueca é azul clara e eu posso dar pra você sim e também...  
- CALA A BOCA! HYOGA, ME DA SUA CUECA!  
- Eu... er... bem, é que eu to usando hehehe... – constrangido.  
Garotas da platéia – TIRA! TIRA! TIRA! TIRA!  
-Calma, aí, garotas! – Miro – Tem Miro pra todas!  
Os seguranças se esforçam bastante pra não acontecer mais nenhuma invasão no palco. Algumas fãs tiveram que ser retiradas à força, tamanho o alvoroço.  
-Bom, a próxima... – Miro  
-Bom, eu... eu... – a fã  
-...você... – Miro  
-...eu queria perguntar uma coisa pro Shun...  
-Pode perguntar... – Shun com a maior cara de anjo que alguém pode imaginar  
-eu... queria saber se você é virgem! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
-Hum? – vermelhaço, procura algum lugar pra enfiar a cara  
-Responde, maninho! – Ikki, com um sorrisão!  
-Eu... eu...  
-FALA! FALA! FALA! FALA!  
-Eu... sou...  
-O QUE? – Ikki pasmo  
Mais alvoroço na platéia! As fãs gritavam, enquanto tentavam se desvencilhar dos seguranças do programa. E, mesmo reforçando a segurança, algumas conseguiram subir ao palco. Mais correria, mais seguranças.

-Ih, Eire! Seu gostosinho é virgem, igual você! – June, caçoando da amiga  
-Pára! A vizinhança não precisa saber disso... – Eire  
-É... e nem o meu pai... – Esmeralda apontando pro lado  
-Caham... – Guilty  
-Opa... desculpa aí, tio! – sorriso amarelo

-Tudo bem, pessoal... a próxima... – Miro desgostoso  
-Oi, eu queria perguntar se o Ikki tá namorando com a Pandora Heinstein...  
-Sim, eu estou... – Ikki  
-Que pena... senão eu iria subir aí, e te roubar um beijo!  
Ikki vermelho.  
-Outra... – Miro  
-Hyoga, você já compôs alguma música pra alguma namorada sua?  
-Infelizmente, não... só pra minha mãezinha querida...  
-Por que? Você não tem namorada?  
-Não... ninguém me quis, ainda...  
Alvoroço novamente... fãs loucas, malucas, nocauteando os seguranças...  
-Mais alguma? – Miro (morrendo de ciúmes...)  
-Como vocês dormem?  
-De olhos fechados... – Ikki – Brincadeira! O Shun dorme pelado!  
-QUE? – Shun – É mentira! Eu durmo de pijama, mesmo...  
-Eu durmo de samba-canção... e só! – Hyoga  
-Eu durmo no escurão, de short! – Ikki  
-Próxima... – Miro  
-Vocês já encontraram seus verdadeiros amores?  
Silêncio...  
-Eu... não sei ainda, estou namorando a pouco tempo pra poder dizer isso... mas eu gosto muito da Pandora... – Ikki, pensativo  
-Eu ainda não achei! – Hyoga  
-E você, Shun? – a fã  
-Eu... nunca me apaixonei... espero, um dia, me apaixonar... e, quando isso acontecer, vou fazer dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo...  
Alguns desmaios na platéia. Os paramédicos já começam a correr...  
-Como foi a primeira vez de vocês?  
-Como é? – Ikki  
-Vai, responde, maninho! Hehehehe... – a vez de Shun zoar  
-Bom, eu...  
Silêncio...  
-... foi com a minha primeira namorada, a uns anos atrás...  
-Com quantos anos?  
-Uns 14, 15 anos... por aí... – completamente vermelho   
-Hihihi... – Shun  
-E VOCÊ, QUIETO! – Ikki  
-E você, Hyoga?  
-Eu?  
-É...  
-Bom...  
-FALA! FALA! FALA! FALA!  
-Com uma vizinha, minha... faz tempo...  
-E como foi?  
-Bom, já chega... próxima! – Miro  
"Salvo pelo gongo..." – pensa Hyoga  
-O que eu posso fazer pra conquistar vocês?  
-É só você ser você mesma! – Ikki  
-...ser sincera... e companheira. – Hyoga  
-Eu concordo com o meu irmão! – Shun  
-É isso aí! Por hoje é só, garotas... – Miro – Muito obrigado, rapazes...  
-Nós que agradecemos! – Hyoga  
-E, depois dos comerciais, não percam! As fotos sensuais de Pandora Heinstein! Já voltamos! – Miro chama os comerciais, enquanto os três cantavam mais uma música...

No camarim...  
-Shun! Você nunca me disse que ainda era virgem! – Ikki  
-Ué... você nunca perguntou! – Shun  
-Deixa o seu irmão em paz! Se essa é a decisão dele, quem somos nós pra falar alguma coisa? – Hyoga  
-Mas... – Ikki  
-Vai, Ikki! Chega! – Shun, totalmente vermelho...

No palco...  
-Com vocês... Pandora! – Miro – UHUUUU! PANDORA! PANDORA! – ele pára de histerismo ao ver o olhar fulminante de Katie... – glup...  
-Oi, pessoal... – Pandora acenando ao público  
-E aí, minha linda? – Miro a cumprimenta com beijinhos – Senta. Me conta, como foram suas fotos?  
-Muito legais. Eu até trouxe a revista pra você.   
-Oba! – Miro folheando  
-Essas roupas são da grife do Misty. O Saga, o Rhadamanthys também participaram, como você pode ver aí.  
-Você está muito linda nas fotos, Pandora...  
-Ora... gentileza sua...  
"Não estou gostando dessa rasgação de elogios, aqui..." – Katie pensava, se mordendo de raiva.  
-...e, ainda essa semana, vamos desfilar as roupas dessa coleção. – Pandora  
-Quem está confirmado?  
-Rhadamanthys, Saga, Sigfried, Alberich, Marin, Freya e eu.  
-E o que você está achando do trabalho da Marin como atriz?  
-Ela é uma ótima modelo, mas eu acho que ela também está se saindo superbem como atriz...  
-É isso! Eu gostaria de agradecer a todas vocês, garotas, mas acabou... – Miro  
Ouve-se um "aaaaaaaaahhh..." todo desanimado...  
-Até semana que vem, pessoal! – Miro, terminando o programa...  
Katie se aproxima.  
-Oi, linda... – Miro, sorridente  
-Depois, quero ter uma conversa com você... – com a cara fechada  
-"Ih... lá vem bomba..." – pensa Miro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Laura! – dona Simone, já esperando na porta – Você foi lá outra vez, não é?  
-... mãe, eu...  
-Não adianta disfarçar! Eu sei! Você foi de novo atrás daquele atorzinho, não é?  
-... mas, mãe...  
-Nada de mais! Vá pro seu quarto! Eu já te proibi, desde a última vez em que fui te pegar naquela delegacia! Você não entende? Isso é loucura!  
-...  
-Você está se iludindo, meu anjo... não faça mais isso... escute sua mãe... não quero ver você sofrer.  
-Tá, mãe...  
Laura sobe ao seu quarto. Lá, havia várias fotos de Shaka na parede, de vários tamanhos e de várias revistas diferentes. E também, de vários personagens que ele encarnou. Com os cabelos curtos, com os cabelos bem compridos, como estava agora, com os cabelos pintados de preto, quando ele encarnou aquele vilão... lindo, como poderia desistir dele?  
Laura jogou-se sobre a cama, ainda podia sentir o calor de seu abraço...  
-Ele é maravilhoso... – e tocou a correntinha de Shaka, que agora estava em seu pescoço – Agora, tenho uma parte de você... bem perto do meu peito...  
Ela finalmente pôde contemplar a correntinha. Era de ouro, com uma letra "S" personalizada. – Eu ainda vou conseguir, pelo menos, tirar uma foto com você, meu amor... você vai ver...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vamos! Já está quase na hora! – Seiya  
-A coletiva já vai começar! – Shiryu  
-Já estamos indo! – os três saem correndo do carro, e as fãs em volta, gritando...  
-SHUN, LIIIIIIIIIINDOOOOOOOOOO!  
-VEM CÁ! COMIGO VOCÊ NÃO VAI MAIS SER VIRGEM!  
-Meu Deus... eu não devia ter respondido àquela pergunta... – Shun  
-Agora agüenta, irmãozinho...  
No meio das fãs, estavam Eiri, Esmeralda, June e Afrodite (saiu correndo do programa do Miro e foi pra lá... que fôlego, hein?)  
-Aiiiiiii! Shunzinho! Meu virgenzinho! – Afrodite  
-Vai deixar, Eiri? – June  
-Unf...  
-Eu prefiro homens experientes... – June – Ai, o IKKI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! OLHA PRA MIM!  
-SHUNZINHO... – Eire também grita  
Shun olha por lado em que as garotas estavam, e, sem querer, o olhar dele cruza com o de June. Ele ficou onde estava, sentindo como se o tempo tivesse parado. Só acordou quando uma fã o agarrou.  
-Ai, Shun... eu te amo... – a menina já estava quase chorando, até Aldebaran a pegar pela cintura.  
-Vamos, moça...  
-Caramba! Como você é forte! E grande! – a fã era realmente doida... (!)  
-A doida da Bárbara conseguiu! – Kia (a irmã safada que estava no programa do Miro, também, até agora... deve ter aproveitado carona do Afrodite... )  
-Vamos lá, antes que aquele segurança leve ela pra cadeia... – Mônica (outra irmã)  
-O... Shun... ele... olhou pra mim... – Eiri, sonhadora  
-Olha, Eiri, desculpa, mas... parecia que ele tava olhando pro lado da June! – Esmeralda  
-Hum... então, quer dizer que o moçoilo virgem tava olhando pra mim? Hihihihi... já ganhei, hein, Eiri?  
-Nem ligo mais pras suas brincadeiras... – Eiri  
Lá dentro...  
Os rapazes sentaram-se nos lugares destinados a eles, e Shiryu sentou-se ao lado. Vários fotógrafos prepararam suas câmeras, e os repórteres, suas cadernetas.  
-Muito bem – começou Shiryu – Estamos aqui pra anunciar que esta turnê já está quase acabando. Serão feitos mais alguns shows, alguns eventos, e depois entraremos em recesso, pra prepararmos mais um CD. Alguma pergunta?  
-Eu gostaria de saber de quanto tempo será esse recesso – repórter 1  
-Não temos muita certeza. Ainda não temos muitas músicas prontas pro novo CD. – Ikki  
-Eu queria saber se o Ikki vai passar essas férias com a Pandora Heinstein! – Mú  
-Sem perguntas íntimas, por favor! – Shiryu  
-Qual será o tema do próximo CD? – repórter 2  
-Ainda não sabemos. Como meu colega já disse, ainda não temos muitas músicas prontas... – Hyoga  
Várias perguntas ainda foram feitas...

Alguns dias depois...  
-Uuuuuuuaaaaaaahhhhh... que dia bonito, hoje... – June, que havia acabado de acordar. – Tomara que hoje me aceitem... bom, vou ligar meu radinho...  
Ela liga o rádio, e estava tocando uma música do H.I.S, em que Ikki canta sozinho.  
-Voa, minha ave,  
voa sem parar...  
viaja, pra longe,  
te encontrarei em algum lugar...  
Permaneço em ti  
Como sempre fui  
Mais perfeito e mais fiel  
Mesmo sozinho, sei  
Que estás perto de mim  
Quando triste olho pro céu...  
-Ai, Ikki, meu homem lindo... – ela vai pra frente do espelho, depois, procura uma roupa.  
-"É isso aí, minhas amigas! Estes são os garotos do H.I.S.! E agora, em primeira mão, uma grande notícia pra vocês, que são fãs desses meninos: a rádio Athena FM vai fazer uma grande promoção! Nós vamos levar 3 amigas, pra passar um dia inteirinho com eles!" – Shura, o locutor da rádio  
-COMO ÉÉÉÉ? – June, mergulhando perto do rádio, atropelando tudo o que via pela frente.  
-"É isso mesmo! Vamos levar você, e mais duas amigas pra passar um dia com eles! Um almoço, a tarde todinha, e, à noite, um show especial, apenas para convidados, num camarote especial! Mandem cartas pra nós, respondendo a pergunta...  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Elas precisam saber disso! – June nem acaba de ouvir a rádio, já liga pra Esmeralda – Alô?  
-Hum... o que foi...? – era a voz sonolenta de Esmeralda  
-A GENTE VAI PASSAR UM DIA COM ELES!  
-O que...? a gente vai o que...? o que você tá falando, sua doida...? Sabe que horas são...? – ela pega o relógio – Ainda são 8 horas da manhã!  
-Você não entende? Você, a Eiri e eu vamos passar um dia com o Ikki, o Hyoga e o Shun!  
-COMO? – (acordou!)  
June explica tudo pelo telefone, e elas já combinaram como iriam mandar as cartas...  
-Bom, agora, liga pra Eiri, e dá a notícia pra ela. Eu preciso ir! – June  
-Por que? É hoje?  
-É... vou fazer o teste hoje! Já estou com o meu book... é hoje que eu viro uma modelo de verdade! Torce por mim!  
-Tá bom... boa sorte!  
-Brigada... mais tarde, eu passo aí! Tchau!  
-Tchau!  
June desliga o telefone, corre pro banheiro, toma banho, e depois sai, indo direto pra agência...

Enquanto isso, em outra casa...  
-Atermis! Telefone pra você!   
-Brigada, mãe! – ela pega o telefone – Oi?  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ATERMIS! SUA DOIDA! VOCÊ TÁ OUVINDO A RÁDIO ATHENA?  
-Ai, Akemi... que foi?  
-ELES VÃO LEVAR A GENTE PRA CONHECER ELES! VOCÊ TÁ ENTENDENDO? EU VOU VER O SHUN! VOU PODER AGARRAR ELE! PULAR NO PESCOÇO DELE! ABRAÇAR ELE! VOU...  
-Calma! Fala com calma! O que você está falando?  
-Tá... eu vou falar com calma... a Rádio Athena FM vai LEVAR A GENTE PRA CONHECER ELES! EU VOU VER O SHUN! VOU PODER AGARRAR ELE! PULAR NO PESCOÇO DELE! ABRAÇAR ELE! VOU...  
-AAAAAAHH! VOCÊ JÁ DISSE ISSO! Fala direito, menina!  
-AI! QUE DESESPERO! Você não entende! É assim: a Rádio Athena FM VAI LEVAR...  
-Se gritar de novo, eu desligo...  
-Tá bom... vai ter uma promoção, e as fãs vão poder conhece-los. Entendeu agora?  
-Sim... e como vai ser isso?  
-É assim: três amigas mandam as cartas, e esperam. Aí, A RÁDIO ATHENA FM VAI LEVAR A GENTE PRA CONHECER ELES! EU VOU PODER VER O SHUN! VOU PODER...  
-TÁ, JÁ ENTENDI! – (perdeu a paciência)  
-E o que você me diz?  
-Legal...  
-COMO ASSIM? SÓ LEGAL? VOCÊ REALMENTE ENTENDEU? VOCÊ VAI VER O IKKI! VAI AGARRAR ELE! VAI PODER PULAR NO PESCOÇO DELE! VAI...  
-De que jeito? Você é doida, mesmo...  
-Ai, que falta de esperança! A gente vai mandar as cartas, e vai ganhar! Sacou agora?  
-Mas... são tantas cartas... tantas fãs... não gosto de promoções, eu não ganho, nunca...  
-Ah! Que menina chata! Vou ligar pra Kimi, isso sim...  
-Espera... desligou na minha cara! Depois eu falo com ela...

-Alô? – Kimi  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! VOCÊ TÁ OUVINDO A RÁDIO ATHENA FM?  
-Tô... mas, o que foi? Se for falar da promoção...  
-É ISSO MESMO! VAMOS COMEÇAR A FAZER AS CARTAS JÁ! AÍ, EU VOU PODER AGARRAR O SHUN! VOU ABRAÇAR ELE! VOU...  
-Isso é legal, mas... e se a gente não ganhar?  
-Ai... você e a Atermis são muito negativas! Vamos começar a fazer as cartas, aí a gente faz umas simpatias, e dá tudo certo!  
-Tá, vai... você me convenceu!  
-Ótimo... agora é só convencer a Atermis... hehehehe...

Mais tarde... na casa de Esmeralda...  
-É ela! – Eiri  
-Será se ela conseguiu...? – Esmeralda, abrindo a porta  
June estava com uma expressão triste...  
-...June? – Esmeralda  
-...eu... não consegui... de novo... – June entra, e sentou no sofá, chorando – Por que eu nunca consigo?  
-Calma, June... – Esmeralda sentou-se ao seu lado – Não fica assim. Uma dia você vai conseguir...  
-É verdade... – Eiri também se senta – Não desista!  
-Tá... – June enxuga as lágrimas – Eu... vou tentar de novo...  
-O que podemos fazer pra você ficar alegre?  
-Bom...  
Uma música do H.I.S. começa a tocar no rádio.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! O IKKIIIIIIIIIII! – do nada, June se alegra  
'  
-Ah! Acabei de me lembrar! A gente não ia começar a escrever as cartas pra promoção? – June  
-É verdade... mas eu não tenho envelopes aqui, droga... – Esmeralda  
-Isso não é problema! – June tira da bolsa um grande maço de envelopes – Acha que isso dá?  
-NOSSA! – Eiri  
-Que exagero... – Esmeralda  
-Exagero, nada! Eu quero ser sorteada!  
-... e os selos... – Esmeralda  
-Já pensei em tudo! – June tira da bolsa 10 cartelas de selo, 6 canetas, e 5 blocos de papel. – Pensei em comprar mais, só que o dinheiro não deu...  
-VOCÊ É DOIDA! – Eiri  
-Sou... pelo Ikki... – June, praticamente flutuando  
-Bom, então... mãos à obra! – Esmeralda

-Quantas você já fez? – Bárbara  
-Já fiz... 7! E você? – Kia  
-... 4... – Bárbara  
-Também fiz 7! – Mônica – Você não vai ajudar, Lita?  
-Eu não... até gosto do Hyoga, mas eu faria loucuras pelo Rhadamanthys... ele, sim, vale a pena... – Lita com os olhos brilhando  
-Você é assanhada, isso sim! – Kia, rindo  
-Assanhada? Eu? – Lita  
-Uhum... – Kia, escrevendo em mais um envelope.  
-Pois vocês vão ver! Eu tenho um plano pra conquistar o Rhadamanthys... e isso não vai demorar muito!  
-Tá bom... – Bárbara rindo  
-Ai, ai... como ele é LINDO! – Lita babando num pôster do Rhada

-Oi, meninas... cheguei! – Afrô  
-Oi! – as três  
-O que estão fazendo? Ah, já sei... é a promoção, né...? Já soube...  
-Isso mesmo!  
-Vou ajudar vocês... quantas já fizeram? – Afrô, sentando-se no chão, junto a elas  
-63! – June  
-QUE? TUDO ISSO?  
-É... a June é exagerada, mesmo, você sabe... – Eiri  
-É claro! Eu quero ganhar! – June – Ainda faltam... – contando – Uns vinte envelopes... dá pra escrever ainda mais!  
-Ui... que amor! – Afrô  
-Claro! Eu PRE-CI-SO abraçar aquele homem... – June  
-EU já abracei... se vocês ficassem comigo nos shows, teriam entrado no camarim! Ficaram com medo...  
-Ai... já pensou se os seguranças nos tratam mal? – Eiri  
-Você é que é boba! Eu abracei, tirei fotos com eles, e depois, fui agarrada por aquele segurança fortão... UI!  
-Sua biba tarada! – June  
-Eu aproveito a vida, querida...

-Preparadas? – Akemi  
-Sim...  
-Peguei essas simpatias aqui...  
-Você acredita mesmo nisso? – Kimi  
-Qualquer ajuda é bem vinda, não acha? – Atermis  
-Vamos começar...  
As três fizeram algumas simpatias. A casa ficou com cheiro de arruda... mas em mente de que tudo daria certo.

-Vocês vão me ajudar a levar essas cartas no correio, né? – Kia  
-Fazer o que... – Mônica  
-Folgada! – Bárbara  
-Folgada? Participar vocês querem, né? – Kia – Ajudar que é bom, necas!  
-Vai... vamos logo!  
Elas vão levando um saco com várias cartas até o correio. Enquanto isso...  
-Pode deixar que eu levo! Tudo pelo Ikki! – June (sem vergonha!)  
-Tem certeza de que não tá pesado? – Eiri  
-Pesado? Isso? Imagina! – June, super feliz  
-Ooooiiiiii... vim ajudar! – Afrô  
-Ela disse que não precisa! – Esmeralda  
-Ah, mas eu vou até lá com vocês! Não tenho o que fazer, mesmo... e tem um carteiro, lá, que é um espetáculo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns dias depois...  
-Vamos! Tá na hora do sorteio! – June  
-To tão nervosa que eu não consigo sintonizar a rádio! – Esmeralda  
-Deixa eu... – Afrô – Eu não to nervosa...  
-É porque você não tá participando! – June  
-Claro... gays não podem participar... – Afrô revirando os olhos – Ah! Achei!  
-Finalmente... – Eiri tremendo  
-É isso aí! Esses são os garotos do H.I.S.! E daqui a pouco, o grande sorteio! Quem serão as felizardas que irão passar um dia inteirinho com eles? Eu, Aioros, fico por aqui! Agora, fiquem com o Shura! Após os comerciais! Rádio Athena FM, sempre com você!  
-Ai, que nervoso... – June  
-Se a gente não ganhar, acho que tenho um treco! – Esmeralda  
-Ah, eu não tenho muita esperança... – Eiri  
-O que? – June  
-Não fala assim! – Esmeralda – Senão, aí é que a gente não ganha!  
-É que... sei lá, são tantas cartas... – Eiri  
-Mas e as 136 cartas que mandamos? – June – Pense bem! Uma delas eles vão ter que sortear!

Em outra casa...  
-ATERMIS! JÁ VAI SORTEAR! CORRE! – Akemi  
-To chegando! – Atermis vindo correndo – Ai... será? To muito nervosa...  
-Vamos! Pensamento positivo... – Akemi  
-Espero que aquelas simpatias dêem certo... – Kimi, com a arruda na mão

-Aqui é o Shura! Boa tarde, pessoal! Estamos de volta! E eu estou aqui, na frente da montanha de cartas de vocês, nossas queridas ouvintes! Mais de 50 mil cartas chegaram aqui pra gente. E apenas 3 vão ter a sorte de conhece-los! E um deles está aqui! Boa tarde, Shun!  
-Boa tarde, Shura... Boa tarde a todos os ouvintes!  
-ai... que voz linda... – Eiri se derrete  
-E é ele quem vai sortear a carta! Uma única carta! Já está preparado, Shun?  
-Sim...  
-Ai, meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus... – June - Ajuda a gente...  
-Já peguei! – Shun - ... essa garota tem a letra linda...  
-Tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan... a carta está nas minhas mãos! Quem serão as 3 amigas? – Shura  
-Ai, Shura! Fala logo! – Esmeralda  
-Quer falar, Shun? – Shura  
-Claro... os nomes das fãs que vão passar um dia com a gente são...

Pois é! Acabou por aqui... mas não percam o próximo capítulo! Vocês vão saber quem vai passar um dia com eles...  
H.I.S. : pra quem não sabe, as iniciais do Hyoga, do Ikki e do Shun (mas acho que isso está óbvio)  
Meu pai fala assim dos meus desenhos... meus animes, meus mangas, minhas fics, minhas imagens... buááááá... 

Quero agradecer o apoio da Talita Sagittarius (ela me ajudou bastante... ela pensa que não, mas me ajudou pacas, pelo MSN!) Valeu, Talita! (pra quem não sabe, ela é a Lita, que aparece neste capítulo... hehehe...)  
Os demais personagens: Kia (sou eu...), Mônica (minha irmã do meio), Bárbara (minha irmã caçula), Yago (meu primo...), e Katie (minha amiga Nelly).  
Por enquanto é só! O próximo capítulo vai sair logo, eu prometo. (já estou escrevendo... e quase acabando!)  
No próximo capítulo...   
Quem serão as três sortudas? Como vão reagir perante seus ídolos? Será que eles vão ser legais? Onde eles irão?  
E o desfile?  
Cadê o Camus e o Saga, que ainda não apareceram? (alguém adivinha qual a profissão deles?... apostas abertas!) E o Aioria? Cadê? E o Kanon?  
Por favor, me digam o que acharam... preciso saber a opinião de vocês, pra poder escrever melhor... certo? Valeus!


	3. O Passeio

O Passeio

Ai, gente! Os recados que eu ia mandar no capítulo anterior foram cortados! Mas tudo bem... aqui estão...

Atermis: te fiz meio quieta, né? Espero que tenha acertado... um pouco negativa, mas até eu pensaria assim... imagina o monte de cartas que chegou lá... Y.Y Cuidado pra não agarrar muito o Ikki, quando vê-lo... eu tenho ciúmes!  
Akemi(Kaolla chan): você, te fiz meia doida… mas você mesma disse que gosta de gritar! Mas fica calma! Você ainda vai conseguir pular no pescoço do Shun, agarrar ele, abraçar ele... rsrsrs... e você também vai conhecer o Shaka, é só esperar.  
Kimi: outra calminha... e você também vai chegar perto do Hyoga, pode chorar à vontade!  
Laura(Milanesa): Pra você, o recado é especial... já conseguiu chegar perto de seu amor! (meu também...) Ficamos amigas na fic! Será se a gente vai se esbarrar de novo? E o que achou do Shaka sendo ator? Imagina que coisinha mais fofa, ele contracenando... e faça bom proveito da correntinha! (será que ele vai querer de volta?) Ah, por sinal, adorei sua personagem!  
Yami no Hime: Ainda não apareceu, mas te garanto que você vai aparecer rapidinho... o que achou do Miro sendo apresentador de programa? Ah, vai acontecer uma coisa com o Miro... uma surpresa! Aguarde e verá!  
Petit Pelle: só uma dúvida: vc quer escrever aquela carta gigante, e amarrar mesmo na sua lingerie, e sair correndo pela rua? O.o Só de lingerie?  
Agora, às demais garotas... paciência, aguardem... a vez de vocês está próxima!  
Pronto! Os recados estão dados!   
Agora, a continuação da saga de nossos queridos artistas...  
Entre parênteses... meus comentários felizes!

No capítulo anterior...  
-Aqui é o Shura! Boa tarde, pessoal! Estamos de volta! E eu estou aqui, na frente da montanha de cartas de vocês, nossas queridas ouvintes! Mais de 50 mil cartas chegaram aqui pra gente. E apenas 3 vão ter a sorte de conhece-los! E um deles está aqui! Boa tarde, Shun!  
-Boa tarde, Shura... Boa tarde a todos os ouvintes!  
-ai... que voz linda... – Eiri se derrete  
-E é ele quem vai sortear a carta! Uma única carta! Já está preparado, Shun?  
-Sim...  
-Ai, meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus... – June - Ajuda a gente...  
-Já peguei! – Shun - ... essa garota tem a letra linda...  
-Tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan... a carta está nas minhas mãos! Quem serão as 3 amigas? – Shura  
-Ai, Shura! Fala logo! – Esmeralda  
-Pode falar, Shun? – Shura  
-Claro... os nomes das fãs que vão passar um dia com a gente são...

Expectativa.  
-June, Eiri e Esmeralda! - Shun  
-June, Eiri e Esmeralda! Essas são as felizardas! As três deverão comparecer na rádio até amanhã, pra acertar tudo. É isso aí! É a rádio Athena FM realizando seus sonhos! Agora, fiquem com a banda "Coroa do Sol"...  
As três estavam mudas.  
-Meninas! Acordem! São vocês! – Afrô – Ai, que inveja!  
-Eu... eu... EU VOU CONHECER O IKKIIIIIIII! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! EU PRECISO DE UMA ROUPA NOVA! NÓS CONSEGUIMOS! – June abraça as amigas, pega a bolsa, e sai correndo...

-O QUE? Eu não acredito! – Kia  
-Droga... – Bárbara  
-É, gente... não deu... – Mônica – Mesmo mandando aquelas 50 cartas...

No dia seguinte, as três foram até a rádio, pra acertar os detalhes. Dali a 3 dias, seria o grande dia...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No dia...  
5 horas da manhã. Nenhuma das 3 conseguia dormir...  
-Eiri... tá acordada...? – Esmeralda  
-Tô... – Eiri  
-June... e você? – Esmeralda  
-Também... eu tô nervosa... – June  
-É... daqui a 7 horas, vamos nos encontrar com eles... – Eiri  
-Eu nem consegui jantar, ontem... – Esmeralda  
-Não como há 2 dias... – June – Eu tô com muito medo...  
-Medo?  
-É... e se o Ikki não gostar de mim? – June  
-Como será que eles são? – Eiri  
-Tomara que eles não sejam convencidos...  
-Ah, eu acho que não. Eles parecem ser bem simples. – Esmeralda  
-...  
-...  
-...  
-Vou tentar dormir. – Esmeralda  
-É, assim a hora passa mais rápido! – Eiri  
-Vou ver se consigo... – June

Num hotel...  
TOC TOC TOC  
-Quem é...? – Ikki, sonolento  
-Ikki... sou eu, Shun... – abraçado num travesseiro  
Ikki vai até a porta, e a abre.  
-O que foi, Shun...?  
-Eu não consigo dormir... posso ficar aqui com você?  
-Fazer o que... – Ikki dá passagem para Shun – O que foi?  
-Eu... estou sentindo uma coisa... sei lá...  
-...dor de barriga...?  
-Não...  
-O que? Tá com medo? Pode ficar sossegado, elas só vão te rasgar, nada mais. – rindo  
-Não, também não é isso... eu estou sentindo que algo importante vai acontecer...  
-Tá bom, Shun... agora, seja bonzinho, e me deixa dormir, tá bom? Senão, quando nos encontrarmos com as garotas, estaremos um caco, e o Hyoga vai pegar todas pra ele!  
-Ikki!  
-Vai... deita aí e dorme! Boa noite... – vira pro canto e dorme.  
"Deitar... aonde?" – pensa Shun, olhando pros lados...

8 da manhã... Na casa de Esmeralda...  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! EU TÔ ATRASADA! – June correndo de um lado pro outro  
-JUNE! Sossega! Ainda temos umas 4 horas! É só depois do meio dia! – Esmeralda  
-... EU PRECISO DE MAQUIAGEM!  
-...e de um calmante... – Eiri, saindo do banho  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! QUE OLHEIRAS HORRÍVEIS! AAAAAAAAHH! IKKIIIIIIII! MEU AMOR! – June agarra o pôster  
-Ei! Larga meu pôster! Você tá agarrando o meu Hyoga! – Esmeralda  
-AI, MEU DEUS! MEU VESTIDO! Qual vocês acham que eu devo colocar? Esse azul frente única, esse vermelho decotado, esse preto de alcinha, esse rosa mais comportado, ou esse amarelinho de uma alça só? – June, mostrando todos os vestidos que trouxe.  
-...  
-...  
-AAAAAAAAAHHH! Vocês não me ajudam! Buuuuuuuááááááááááááá! Eu vou ficar feia na frente do Ikki!  
-...ai... o preto... – Esmeralda  
-Valeu! Eu sabia! Esse preto é TUDO! ... – June corre pro banheiro, pra tomar banho  
-Calma, ela tá nervosa... – Eiri, rindo – Apesar que eu também estou!  
-Eu também... ai, ai... tô em dúvida... não sei com qual roupa eu vou...  
-Eu já decidi. Vou com esse e esse! – Eiri mostra uma saia azul escura e uma blusinha estilo chinesa num tom azul mais claro.  
-Vou dar mais uma olhada... – Esmeralda, fuçando no guarda-roupa.  
Um tempo depois, June sai do banheiro, cantarolando aquela música do Ikki...  
-Voa, minha ave, voa sem parar  
viaja pra longe, te encontrarei em algum lugar.  
Permaneço em ti, como sempre fui,  
Mais perfeito e mais fiel.  
Mesmo sozinho, sei  
Que estás perto de mim, quando triste olho pro céu.  
Quando eu te vi, um sonho aconteceu  
Quando eu te vi, meu mundo amanheceu.  
Mas você partiu sem mim,  
E sei que estás em algum jardim,  
Entre as flores...  
Põe seu vestido preto, e sai procurando uma sandália que combine com o vestido, enquanto Esmeralda vestia uma calça capri branca, uma blusinha sem mangas com um pequeno decote, rosa, e uma sandália de salto branca.  
TOC TOC  
-Pode entrar! – Esmeralda  
-Oi, meninas! Vim ver como vocês estão... AAAAAAAAHHHH! COMO VOCÊS ESTÃO LINDAS! – Afrodite  
-Ai, você acha? Mesmo? – June  
-Querida, se eu fosse homem, dava em cima de vocês. – Afrô – Olha, só falta a maquiagem... querem que eu faça?  
-Sim! – uníssono  
Afrodite fez a maquiagem nas três, ajudou a escolher algumas bijouterias, como ficaria o cabelo, etc, etc e tal... e as horas passaram voando!  
Às 11:30, duas pessoas da produção da rádio Athena FM vieram busca-las.  
Na porta...  
-Boa sorte, garotas! Tirem fotos lindas, pra me mostrar depois, hein? – Afrodite  
-Brigada...  
-Vamos precisar!No carro, as três estavam mudas. Uma comia as unhas, outra mexia no cabelo, outra chacoalhava a perna sem parar... os minutos pareciam que não passavam, estavam demorando a chegar... elas sentiam que ainda demoraria uma eternidade para se encontrarem...  
Enquanto isso, no Dionisiu's Temple...  
-Bom, já, já, elas chegam... – Shiryu – Vou dar o fora daqui... Garanto que, a mim, elas não vão querer ver... – rindo – Nervosos?  
-Um pouco... – Ikki  
-É... mais ou menos... – Hyoga  
-Totalmente... – Shun  
-Por que, Shun? Totalmente? – Shiryu – Elas não vão tirar sua virgindade, pode ficar sossegado...  
-... droga... – Shun  
Risadas.  
-Isso não tem graça! – Shun  
-Tem razão! Parem de falar do meu irmão! – Ikki, fingindo estar bravo  
-É... boa sorte. Vou cuidar de outros assuntos... – Shiryu se levantando da mesa.  
-...manda um abraço pro outro assunto... hehehe... – Hyoga  
-Eu não vou visitar a Shunrey! – Shiryu vermelho  
-...imagina... tá, vai lá! – Ikki, bebendo um gole de refri  
Shiryu foi embora, e os três continuaram conversando. Até que...  
-Elas chegaram! – uma das pessoas da produção da rádio veio avisar.  
-É... é agora! – Ikki ajeitou a camisa cor creme, que estava com os dois primeiros botões abertos – Tô bem?  
-Tá horrível... – Hyoga, zoando. Estava vestido com uma camisa e calça social pretos.  
-Fiquem quietos... – Shun, rindo, já se encaminhando pra porta, para recebe-las. Estava com uma calça social azul marinho, e camisa branca.  
Lá fora...  
-Eu acho que vou desmaiar... – June – Eu estou com as pernas bambas...  
-Deixa pra desmaiar lá dentro! – Esmeralda  
-Tem razão... aí, eu posso desmaiar nos braços fortes do Ikki... – June delirando  
-Vai, entra logo... vem, Eiri... – Esmeralda, empurrando June e puxando Eiri (que está praticamente muda!)  
Shun abre a porta, e dá de cara com June. Ficou boquiaberto, ao ver (novamente) aquela garota, e... como estava linda, com aquele vestido preto, ajustado ao belo corpo esguio... o decote generoso, com o seu colo alvo, à mostra... acordou do transe, ao sentir o toque da mão de Ikki no seu ombro. Elas também estavam um pouco tímidas, mas todos se abraçaram, e se dirigiram à mesa.  
Hyoga foi o primeiro a falar:  
-Então, meninas? Quem é quem? Aqui na carta – ele pegou a carta nas mãos – está escrito "June, Eiri e Esmeralda"... – pegou nas mãos de Eiri – Me diga! Qual o seu nominho?  
Eiri sentiu suas faces em fogo, assim como todo o seu corpo, estremecendo. Mas conseguiu dizer:  
-E... eu... sou a... Eiri...  
-Muito prazer... – e lhe beija a mão – E vocês?  
-Eu... sou a June!  
-E eu sou a Esmeralda!  
-Lindos nomes, pra lindas garotas... – e beija a mão de cada uma – Muito prazer.  
Chegaram à mesa. Como era redonda, ficaram nessa ordem: June estava sentada ao lado de Ikki, que estava ao lado de Esmeralda, que estava ao lado de Hyoga, que estava ao lado de Eiri, que estava ao lado de Shun, que estava ao lado de June. (ufa!)  
-Então, quem escreveu a carta? – Hyoga  
-Bom, todas nós escrevemos... – June  
-De quem é essa letra? – Hyoga mostrando a carta  
-Ah... é minha! – June  
-... sua letra é linda... – Shun pensando alto  
June, um pouco vermelha, olha para Shun, que fica mais vermelho.  
-Bom, vamos comer? – Ikki – Eu tô com fome!  
-Eu também! – Hyoga, chamando o garçon – O que vão querer? – passando o braço pelo ombro de Eiri.  
-Posso dar uma sugestão? – Ikki – o Tagliatelle "al pesto" daqui é uma delícia!  
-É verdade! Eu também já comi! É muito gostoso! – Shun  
-E aí? O que me dizem? – Ikki  
-Ah, eu aceito! – Esmeralda  
-Eu também! – June e Eiri  
-Então, por favor... 6 porções de Tagliatelle, e também 2 garrafas de vinho... aquele vinho, hein? – Ikki conversando com o garçon (que já era seu conhecido)  
"Ai, ai... eu não to acostumada a beber..." – pensa Eiri, vendo o garçon trazer a bebida, e Ikki servir a todos  
Durante o almoço, com o vinho, todos foram se soltando, e, pouco a pouco, já conversavam como velhos amigos.  
-... e a June é doida pra ser modelo! – Eiri  
-Verdade? E você já tentou ir numa agência? – Ikki  
-Ah, já... em várias... mas todos me dizem a mesma coisa, que eu não sirvo pra isso, ou estou acima do peso, ou não tenho a altura adequada... essas coisas!  
-Bonita do jeito que você é? – Hyoga – Que desperdício!  
-O Hyoga tem razão... eu garanto que, um dia, você vai conseguir... – Shun  
-Com licença, senhores... já vão pedir a sobremesa? – o garçon  
-É lógico! – Hyoga – Gostam de que?  
-SORVETE! – uníssono \o/  
-Ok... 6 supertaças de banana split! – Hyoga  
-UHUUUUUUUU!  
Mais tarde, todos de barriguinha cheia, saíram do restaurante, e foram pra limusine que os esperava.  
-E agora? Onde querem ir? – Shun  
-Cinema? – Hyoga  
-Parque de diversões? – Shun  
-Zoológico? – Ikki  
-Exposição? – Hyoga  
-Lanchonete? – Shun  
Todos olham pra Shun.  
-Que foi? Era brincadeira...  
-Praia? – Ikki  
-Um mergulho no fundo do mar? – Hyoga  
-Praia é legal... – June, pensando alto  
-E aí? É praia? – Ikki  
-Tudo bem... – Eiri  
-Pra mim tá ótimo! – Esmeralda – Eu adoro praia!  
-Eu também! – Ikki  
-Praia de nudismo? – Shun  
Todos olham (vermelhos) pra Shun.  
-Pô, gente... é brincadeira! Pra descontrair! – Shun  
-Sabe que é uma ótima idéia? – June se aproximando de Shun  
-... que?... era brincadeira, e...  
-Te peguei! – June  
Todos caíram na risada...  
-Já que todos gostaram da idéia... – Ikki cutuca o motorista – Aê, Jabú, parte pra algum shopping, pra comprarmos umas roupas de banho, e depois, pra aquela praia... valeu?  
-Tá bom...  
-Em qual praia nós vamos? – Esmeralda  
-Uma em especial... surpresa! – Ikki  
Depois do shopping, foram direto pra tal "praia".  
Ao chegarem lá...  
-Uma praia deserta!Que coisa mais linda! – Esmeralda, correndo pra perto do mar, e tirando as sandálias.  
-Uhhuuuuu! O último que chegar na água é a mulher do padre! – Hyoga vai tirando a camisa e a calça (calma! Ele já estava com a sunga por baixo!) e sai correndo pra água, acompanhado por Ikki e Shun.  
Os três loucos pulam na água, jogando água pra tudo quanto é lado. E as meninas lá, paradas.  
-Vocês não vão vir? A água tá ótima! – Hyoga  
As três não acreditavam em como os três eram simples. Parecim três adolescentes normais...  
E enquanto isso, os três cochichavam:  
-Acho que elas não querem entrar na água... – Ikki  
-Vamos fazer uma maldade? – Hyoga  
-Adoro fazer maldades... – Shun, rindo  
- A loirinha de cabelo preso é minha! - Hyoga  
-Eu fico com a de olhos verdes... – Ikki  
-Tá... então, 3, 2, 1... JÁ! – Hyoga, saindo nadando até as meninas, acompanhado por Ikki e Shun.  
-O que eles vão... – Esmeralda, sem terminar a frase, é pega por Ikki - ... FAZEEEEEEEEEEER... ?  
Nem deu tempo d'elas pensarem. Ao se darem conta, já estavam dentro d'água, de roupa e tudo.  
-Vocês são doidos?... – Eiri, vindo à tona  
-Vocês estavam muito tímidas... o único jeito de vocês se soltarem era assim! – Hyoga  
-Ah, é? – Eiri joga água em Hyoga  
-Ah, vocês querem água? – Hyoga começou a jogar água pra todos os lados, e em todos.  
Daí, não teve jeito: a guerrinha de água foi inevitável!  
Passaram várias horas brincando na água. Depois, se sentaram na areia, e continuaram a brincar. Cantaram, fizeram guerrinha (agora com areia), e, mais tarde, deitaram-se na areia, pra contemplar o belo pôr-do-sol que fazia ali.  
-Nossa! Que lindo... – June – Esse dia passou tão rápido...  
-E foi tão bom... – Shun  
-Eu preciso tirar uma foto! – Esmeralda  
-Eu também! – Hyoga – Pode deixar que eu pego sua câmera! – foi até o carro. Depois voltou com Jabú – Pronto! A máquina de vocês e o meu celular. Tó, Jabú, pode tirar a foto... quero que tire também com o meu celular, por favor.  
-Pode deixar... – Jabú tirou 4 fotos.  
As duas primeiras, comportadas, todos os 6 sentadinhos na areia e fazendo pose; As duas últimas, com todos fazendo bagunça: Hyoga pegando Eiri no colo (e ela completamente vermelha!); Shun chorando de rir, deitado no chão, e Ikki de pé, com o pé em cima da barriga de Shun, fazendo pose de maioral, abraçado a June e Esmeralda, com um sorrisão enorme.  
-Foi bom... mas, agora, temos que ir... – Shun (enxugando as lágrimas)  
-Tem razão... vamos, garotas? – Ikki, pegando nas mãos de June e Esmeralda  
-É... ainda temos mais um tempo, juntos... ainda tem o show! – Hyoga  
Todos pegaram suas roupas na areia, e entraram no carro.  
Iriam, antes, a um hotel, para tomarem banho e se arrumarem pro show.  
No hotel...  
-Bom, meninas, até já... – Ikki, deixando-as na porta de uma suíte e dando uma piscadela.  
-Até... – Esmeralda, vermelha  
Esmeralda fechou a porta, pensando:  
-"Nossa... nunca tinha reparado como os olhos dele são bonitos... que a June nunca saiba disso!"  
-... né, Esmeralda? – June  
-O que? – Esmeralda  
-Não ouviu o que eu disse? Eu disse que o dia hoje foi maravilhoso, né?  
-Ah, sim... foi...  
-Nossa... aqueles três de sunga... quem iria imaginar que a gente iria vê-los assim, ao vivo e a cores? – June  
-É... – Eiri  
-Pois é... o seu gostosinho é gostosinho, mesmo, hein? – June  
-É... e os outros também... – Eiri  
-Hum? – June e Esmeralda, surpresas, vêem se ela está com febre  
-Ei... – Eiri, mais vermelha que o normal  
-Melhor você ir tomar um banho! – Esmeralda  
-É, arejar a cabeça...  
-É... acho que vou, mesmo... – Eiri  
Enquanto isso, no quarto dos meninos...  
-... eu estava preocupado. – Ikki  
-Com o que? – Shun  
-Estava com medo de que essas meninas fossem chatas... ainda bem que elas são bem legais! – Ikki  
-É... vou pedir o telefone delas, depois... por que estão me olhando assim? É sério! – Hyoga – Aquela loirinha, a Eiri, é uma gracinha...  
-Ih... já fisgaram o pato! – Ikki  
-Queria entender o porque você me chama de pato! – Hyoga  
-Vai, gente... pára! Vamos, eu queria comer algo antes de ir pro show... – Shun  
-Verdade... por que a gente não desce no restaurante? – Hyoga – Também to com fome...  
-Queria comer uma pizza! – Ikki, indo pro banheiro  
-Uma pizza é legal! – Shun – Vou perguntar se elas aceitam!  
Shun foi até o quarto das meninas. Bateu na porta.  
-Eu já atendo! – Eiri vai até a porta e a abre  
-Oi... – Shun  
-Oi... – Eiri  
-Eu vim até aqui, perguntar se vocês aceitam comer uma pizza com a gente, já que ainda falta um tempinho pro show começar...  
-Só um minuto... – Eiri abre mais a porta – Alguém quer pizza?  
-Pizza? Eu ouvi direito? – June  
-Claro que aceitamos! – Esmeralda  
-Já estamos prontas! – June  
-Então, vamos, que daqui a pouco eles vão encontrar com a gente. – Shun  
-Bom, podem ir descendo, eu já encontro com vocês... – Esmeralda  
-Qualquer coisa, eles ainda estão no quarto, ali no fim do corredor. Vamos? – Shun  
-Vamos! – June e Eiri dão o braço a Shun, e vão descendo...  
-"Eu queria entregar isso pra ele... vou esperar ele sair." – pensa Esmeralda  
Lá embaixo...  
-Ué! Já? – Shun  
-Ah, sim. Depois que você saiu, eu desci. Já estava pronto. Só o seu irmão que precisa fazer muita coisa pra melhorar a aparência dele... – Hyoga, rindo – Senta aí, gente! Vamos escolher as pizzas...  
Enquanto isso, Esmeralda estava esperando, em frente à porta do quarto. Viu Ikki sair de lá, e vir em sua direção.  
-Ué! Por que tá aí sozinha?  
-Eu... estava esperando...  
-Então, vamos, porque todo mundo já desceu.  
-Ah, tá...  
-O que foi?  
-...nada!  
-Gostaria de ter encontrado o Hyoga, não é? – sorrindo  
-...sim... – vermelha  
Entraram no elevador, em silêncio.  
-Ah, se você quiser, depois, vocês podem conversar em particular, e... – Ikki, voltando ao assunto  
-Não, é que... sabe, eu...  
-Você...  
-... ninguém sabe, mas...  
-Mas...  
-Eu escrevo poesias, músicas... e eu trouxe esta aqui, queria que um de vocês desse uma olhada... não é tão boa, assim, mas... eu não teria outra oportunidade.  
-Claro! Se quiser deixar comigo...  
-Tá aqui... – pegando dentro da bolsa  
-Posso ler?  
-Agora? – vermelhaça  
-Prefere que eu leia depois? – Ikki  
-Por favor... eu fico com vergonha, sabe...  
-Olha – Ikki pega em suas mãos – Não tenha vergonha do que você gosta, e muito menos do seu talento. Eu tenho certeza de que, o que está escrito aqui, foi escrito com muito amor, então, deve estar ótimo! Certo?  
-Certo...  
-Você pode deixar seu telefone comigo?  
-Por que?  
-Ué! E se a gente gostar da sua música? Vamos querer grava-la, certo? E aí, vamos precisar da sua autorização... e também tem a sua parte na grana...  
-Ah, sim... – Esmeralda mexeu em sua bolsa, pegou uma caneta, e escreveu seu nome e telefone na folha – Pronto.  
-Então, deixa comigo! Eu vou ligar de volta, não importa se formos gravar ou não, pra te dar a minha opinião. Beleza?  
-Tá!  
-Vamos? A pizza nos espera!  
Na mesa...  
-... e quando o Shun levou um tombo no show? – Hyoga, gargalhando  
-Isso não teve graça! Pior foi quando aquela fã arrancou a sua calça, em pleno show!  
-O que? E a gente perdeu isso? – June, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa  
-Ora... isso também não foi engraçado! – Hyoga  
-Foi, sim! É que vocês não viram a cara vermelha do Hyoga! – Ikki, chegando à mesa, escutando a conversa e se intrometendo  
-Ni-san! Como demorou!  
-Eu estava ajeitando meu cabelo, e... NEM ADIANTA FAZER ESSA CARA, HYOGA!  
-Eu disse que ele precisava fazer várias coisas pra melhorar a aparência... – Hyoga, rindo – Tem que passar moussezinho no cabelinho, pra ficar armado... creminho contra espinhas... outro pra limpar a pele... sem contar aquela máscara verde, que ele usa de vez em quando, pra dormir... – agora, passou dos limites... e quase caiu da cadeira de rir – O pior é o pepino nos olhos, pra não ficar com olheiras... – agora, caiu da cadeira  
-... – Ikki  
-HAHAHAHAHUAHUAHUAHUA! – Hyoga  
(E as meninas pasmas)  
-Isso não é verdade, gente! – Shun – Não se assustem, é sempre assim... esses dois não prestam! – com uma gota na cabeça, e rindo também  
-E as pizzas? Já escolheram? – Ikki, com cara de poucos amigos  
-Enquanto você tava demorando passando os cr... – Shun, e depois de ver a cara de Ikki... – quer dizer, enquanto você tava demorando, a gente só pediu refri e suco...  
-Já decidiram? – o garçon  
-Ah, pode ser de mussarela, mesmo, pra mim... – Esmeralda  
-É verdade. – June  
-Também quero... – Eiri  
Os três se entreolharam.  
-Vocês estão de brincadeira, né? – Ikki  
-Por que? – as três  
-Tudo bem... se vocês querem queijo... – Hyoga fala com o garçon – Por favor, uma pizza de 5 queijos, uma de camarão e uma de frango com catupiry. Ah, não esquece... com a borda recheada, hein? E... o que querem beber?  
-... – as três  
-Podem falar! Não precisam ter vergonha! – Shun  
-A gente não conta que vocês saíram do regime... a gente também saiu! – Hyoga, cochichando  
-Unf... eu quero suco de maracujá! – Ikki  
-E eu quero de pêssego! – Hyoga  
-Eu prefiro refri. Me traz uma fanta uva! – Shun  
-Ah, então eu quero coca-cola! – Esmeralda  
-Eu quero guaraná! – Eiri  
-E eu quero suco de laranja! - June  
-Ótimo! Depois a gente vê a sobremesa! – Hyoga  
Comeram as pizzas alegremente, entre brincadeiras e risadas.  
Depois, foram pro show, onde as meninas ficaram num camarote especial, assistindo tudo bem de pertinho...  
Ao final do show...  
-... gostaríamos de agradecer a todos vocês, mas em especial a três lindas garotas, com quem passamos um dia muito agradável. – Shun ao microfone – Muito obrigado por tudo!  
Nesse momento, os repórteres já se aproximaram das três:  
-Boa noite! Eu sou Dohko, repórter do Miro's talk show. Tudo bem?  
-Sim, tudo... – Eiri  
-Eu gostaria de fazer uma entrevista com vocês, pode ser?  
-Tudo bem... – Esmeralda  
-Ótimo... – Dohko se ajeita, olha pra câmera – Boa tarde, queridas telespectadoras! Estamos aqui, hoje, com as três sortudas que ganharam uma dia com o grupo H.I.S.! Qual o seu nome?  
-E... eu? – Eiri – O meu nome é... Eiri.  
-Eu sou a June!  
-E você?  
-Es... meralda!  
-Contem pras nossas amigas como foi esse dia! – Dohko  
-Foi o melhor dia da minha vida! Eu agradeço muito à rádio Athena FM por fazer essa promoção! – June  
-E o que vocês acharam deles? – Dohko  
-Eles são lindos, fofos, e super gentis... – Esmeralda  
-Verdade... – Eiri – Agora, eu sou ainda mais fã deles!  
-Entendo... olha só! Eles estão vindo pra cá! Olá, Shun!  
-Oi... – acenando  
-Como vão? Hyoga, Ikki...  
-Muito bem, e melhor ainda depois que conhecemos essas garotas maravilhosas! – Ikki  
-E o novo CD? – Dohko  
Mais repórteres se aproximavam. Mú e Máscara, com a câmera já preparada, já vinham fazendo perguntas.

Mais tarde...  
-É uma pena, mas nosso dia acabou... – Hyoga  
-Pois é... – as três  
-Tudo bem. Vamos combinar uma coisa? – Ikki  
-O que?  
-Não contem pra ninguém, mas nós vamos levar vocês em casa. Pode ser?  
-Boa idéia, Ikki! – Hyoga  
-A gente sai de fininho, sem ninguém nos ver... o que acham?  
-Nós... nós iríamos adorar! – Esmeralda  
-Maravilhoso! – Eiri  
-Ótimo! Peguem suas coisas, e nos encontrem ali atrás daquela saída de emergência.  
-Tá... – as meninas arrumaram suas coisas, no camarim, enquanto Ikki pegava um carro, e Hyoga e Shun despistavam as fãs e os seguranças.  
As meninas esperaram ali por pouco tempo, logo Hyoga e Shun apareceram.  
-Pronto! Podemos ir! – Shun  
-Vamos! - Hyoga as conduziu pela saída de emergência, e saíram. Ikki já os aguardava com o carro.  
-Quase se atrasaram! Vamos, que alguém já deve ter descoberto!  
Entraram de qualquer jeito no carro, e Ikki pisou fundo, porque algumas fãs realmente haviam descoberto o plano deles.  
Depois de rodarem com o carro, dando um último passeio, Ikki parou o carro em frente à casa de Esmeralda, onde as duas também ficariam. Como já era bem tarde e a rua estava deserta, todos saíram do carro pra se despedirem.  
-Gostei muito desse dia. – Ikki  
-Garanto que não foi só ele que gostou. – Shun  
-Tchau, garotas... – Hyoga  
Todos se abraçaram, um por um. Ikki ainda deu uma piscada para Esmeralda, e ela entendeu seu recado.  
Shun, ao abraçar June, disse rapidamente em seu ouvido:  
-Me liga. Vou te ajudar. – ao sussurrar isso, soltou-a, pegou em suas mãos, deixando com ela um cartão.  
June não entendeu, mas não questionou.  
E, acenando sem parar, entraram de novo no carro, e foram embora...  
As três permaneceram na calçada, paradas, sem ação.  
-Gente... eu ainda não acredito... – June  
-É engraçado, né... – Esmeralda  
-Eu não vejo a hora de ver as fotos, pra sempre me lembrar desse dia maravilhoso... – Eiri  
Silenciosas, entraram em casa.  
No carro...  
-Me diverti demais! – Hyoga  
-Espero que elas também tenham sentido o mesmo! – Ikki  
-O que eu espero é que elas não tenham achado que somos loucos, isso sim! – Shun, rindo  
-E elas são lindas, não? – Hyoga  
-É... – Ikki – E parece que o Shun concorda com isso, não é, maninho?  
-O que? Eu... eu...  
-É verdade! Desembucha! Todo mundo viu como você ficou depois que viu aquela que quer ser modelo... June, né? – Hyoga  
-Hum... olha só, garanhão... – Ikki  
-Tá, vai... confesso que a June é muito linda! – Shun – Realmente, me encantei com ela!  
-Xi... outro fisgado! – Ikki – O Hyoga também, sei muito bem que ele gosta de meninas delicadas como a Eiri!  
-Ela é uma gracinha!  
-Vocês não prestam... – Ikki  
-Ora, o que tem? É normal! Temos 20 anos, praticamente... não tem nada demais em paquerar as fãs! – Hyoga  
-Vai... sossega, agora... nossa, tô quebrado! Não vejo a hora de tomar um banho e dormir... – Ikki

No dia seguinte...  
11:30 da manhã. June é a primeira a acordar. Abre os olhos, e...  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! EU CONHECI O IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
-Ê, doida, viu... – Esmeralda, ainda dormindo  
-Tchau, Esmeralda! – June, se trocando  
-Tchau? Onde vai?  
-Vou pra casa. Quero reorganizar minha mente, mandar revelar as fotos, e mandar fazer um pôster gigante com a nossa foto na praia! – abriu a porta do quarto – Diz tchau pra Eiri por mim! – e foi embora  
-"Essa daí é doida..." – pensa Esmeralda, e volta a dormir.

---------------------------------------------

Num hotel, uma pessoa se preparava pra sair.  
-"É hoje... tomara que dê tudo certo..." – pensava, quando ouve batidas na porta – Quem é?  
-Sou eu...  
-Ah, pode entrar, Kanon! A porta está aberta...  
-Nervoso? – Kanon  
-Um pouco... hoje é a final... você não está?  
-Não...  
-Pois eu estou! – Issak, andando de um lado pro outro – É a primeira vez que chego numa final... E você não está nervoso porque já foi campeão...  
-É... meu parceiro se aposentou... o Yo resolveu deixar o esporte pra tentar ser ator... – rindo – Vai, chega de nervosismo. Tá na hora de ir.  
-Tá... – ainda nervoso...

Na arena, muitas pessoas lotavam as arquibancadas. 80 eram mulheres. Todas, com faixas, bandeiras, placas... com dizeres "Te amo, Kanon" ou "Você é lindo, Kanon" ou ainda "Eu sou sua fã", e por aí vai... Todas, esperando ansiosamente pelo tão esperado jogo da final... mesmo abaixo daquele sol escaldante da Grécia.  
E eles finalmente entram na arena, pisando na quente areia. A arquibancada quase vai abaixo, tamanha a agitação das mulheres que lá estavam. Eram gritos, outras chorando, outras fazendo declarações de amor em alto e bom som... Kanon já havia acostumado com isso, mas Issak não.  
-Caramba...  
-É, eu também me assustava no começo... – rindo – Mas não esqueça: Estamos aqui pra jogar e vencer, ouviu?  
-Claro...  
Os seus adversários também já entravam na arena. Eram Fenrir e Hagen.  
Se cumprimentaram, pois eram amigos, e se prepararam pra começar.  
Fenrir saca a bola, que vai numa grande velocidade até a quadra adversária, forçando Issak a fazer um grande esforço pro bloqueio. Kanon pega a sobra, já lançando de volta pra Fenrir, que corta. Ponto!  
-MARAVILHOSO!  
-KANON! VOCÊ É MUITO GOSTOSO!  
-Mas fui eu quem fiz o ponto... – Issak  
Kanon ri, e já se prepara. Issak vai pro saque. Kanon se agacha um pouco, e as mulheres novamente vão a delírio, vendo suas coxas bem trabalhadas.

O jogo prossegue, muito disputado...

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, os dois times, já esgotados, disputavam os últimos pontos.  
-VAI LÁ, GOSTOSOOOOO!  
-VOCÊ É O MEU CAMPEÃO! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
-DEPOIS DO JOGO, EU VOU TE PEGAR NO VESTIÁRIO, GOSTOSÃO!  
Último ponto. Kanon e Issak são campeões.  
Kanon se aproxima da torcida insandecida. As mulheres (loucas) correm pra perto dele, fazendo o possível pra agarra-lo, beija-lo, e outras coisas mais, que, se pudessem, fariam ali mesmo... O.o  
Os repórteres já se aproximavam. Mú o cercou.  
-Kanon, como se sente, após essa vitória?  
-Eu estou muito feliz, mesmo após o meu parceiro Yo ter se aposentado...  
-É verdade que se separaram porque tiveram uma briga feia?  
-Nada disso. Meu colega quis tentar a vida de ator, o que era o sonho dele já a algum tempo...  
-E agora, com esse novo parceiro?  
-Estou feliz. Ele joga muito bem, e fazemos uma boa dupla.  
-E quanto a essa torcida feminina?  
-Gosto muito de todas elas.  
(Só se ouvem gritos na torcida... e alguns desmaios, como é de praxe.)  
-Gostaria de saber sobre seu irmão Saga.  
-Pô, ele é um cara muito gente fina, mas já faz um tempo que não nos falamos... eu vou pra um lado, ele pro outro... nossa vida é complicada, nós nunca nos encontramos. Hoje, por exemplo, pensei que ele viria assistir meu jogo...  
Outros repórteres se aproximam, também fazendo várias perguntas a Kanon, o sufocando. Enquanto isso, outros repórteres também sufocavam Issak (pra ele, tudo isso era novidade...)

No vestiário...  
-Aí, amigão! Gostei muito do jogo! – era Aioria  
-E aê, cara! Fala aí! Já faz tempo, hein? – Kanon, correndo até Aioria e lhe abraçando – Como vai a Marin?  
-Estamos bem... fala sério, hein? Jogão!  
-É... também soube do campeonato grego deste ano... vou estar lá, e torcer por vocês!  
-Então, está convidado! Hoje tem jogo!  
-Vou esperar pelo menos uns três gols seus! – Kanon, lhe dando uma cotovelada de leve  
-Mais, amigo, mais... – Aioria, rindo – Ah, olha só quem tá aí! – vendo Saga se aproximar  
-E aí, hein? Consegui chegar quando faltava uns cinco minutos pro final... pelo menos, consegui ver os seus últimos pontos. – Saga abraçou Kanon – Meus parabéns, meu irmão!  
-Valeu... – Kanon  
-É... o melhor da Grécia! – Aioria (se referindo ao jogo!)  
-Ah, desculpe, mas o melhor da Grécia, aqui, sou eu... – Saga (entendendo mal)  
-Como é? Nada disso! Só porque escolheu a carreira de modelo, tá pensando que é mais bonito do que eu? Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, seria mais fotogênico e mais bonito que você! – Kanon (nenhum dos dois entendeu o que Aioria quis dizer ')  
-Ai... vai começar... – Aioria, pondo a mão no rosto.  
Começaram a brigar, e acabaram nem percebendo que foram fotografados...

Em outro lugar...  
-Boa tarde... desculpe o atraso. – uma garota, entrando na sala  
-Imagine. Não houve atraso nenhum. – Shiryu, levantando-se. Estendeu a mão para a garota – Eu sou Shiryu.  
-Muito prazer... eu sou Saori Kido, a dona da rádio Athena FM...  
-O prazer é meu.  
-Por favor, sente-se. – ela também se sentou – Bom, eu te chamei aqui, para podermos conversar sobre o grupo do qual você é empresário... o grupo H.I.S.  
-Sim...  
-Estou muito interessada no grupo, vejo que eles fazem muito sucesso entre as garotas daqui da Grécia, e logo, logo, do mundo inteiro... – sorrindo  
-Torcemos muito por isso.  
-... e eu gostaria de fazer um contrato, para que eles participem de mais algumas promoções da minha rádio...   
-Ah, claro... entendo.  
-Com todo esse sucesso, eu acho que seria bom para eles, pra você e para mim... o que acha?  
-Vou aceitar a sua proposta... onde está o contrato? – Shiryu, praticamente fechando o acordo...

Na casa de Esmeralda (ela também estava assistindo o jogo)...  
-Ué, pai... já veio almoçar? Eu ainda nem fiz o almoço...  
-Claro! Já é quase 1:00 da tarde! – Guilty – Onde estão as suas amigas?  
-Já foram pra casa.  
-Muito bem – Guilty se sentou – Eu quero saber onde você esteve, ontem, que chegou aqui às 4 da manhã! – com uma cara nada amigável  
-Eu... eu... fui sorteada, ganhei um passeio com os... er... – Esmeralda – Com aquele grupo que eu sou fã, e...  
-O QUE? VOCÊ SE ENCONTROU COM AQUELE BANDO DE VAGABUNDOS? – já alterado  
-... mas, pai... eles são...  
-NÃO ME INTERESSA O QUE ELES SÃO OU O QUE DEIXAM DE SER! A próxima vez que você fizer algo escondido de mim, eu não me responsabilizo, ouviu bem?  
-... tá... – de cabeça baixa  
-E eu não quero saber de choradeira!  
-... não estou chorando...  
-Muito bem. E me coloque logo o almoço!  
Esmeralda arrumou a mesa, em silêncio, sob o olhar de Guilty. Ajeitou seu prato, colocando-o à sua frente, e o deixou sozinho. E correu pro seu quarto. Entrando, jogou-se sobre a cama.  
-"Ontem, eu estava tão feliz... acordei, hoje, feliz, também... tudo bem que pareceu que foi tudo um sonho, mas meu pai estragou tudo... toda aquela sensação boa, foi tudo embora..." – deixando escorrer uma lágrima –"Acho que foi mesmo um sonho..."   
Levantou-se da cama, sentou-se em sua escrivaninha, abrindo uma gaveta. De lá, tirou um bloco de papel e se pôs a escrever. Outra música. Uma música triste...  
-Esmeralda! – Guilty entrou em seu quarto. – Eu já vou.  
-...tá...  
-Ainda está chorando? Pára com isso, Já! O que é isso? – vendo que Esmeralda escrevia algo.  
-Não é nada...  
-Bom, eu já vou voltar pro trabalho. Não faça nada de que vá se arrepender depois, ouviu?  
-... tá...  
Guilty saiu do quarto, deixando Esmeralda sozinha, novamente...

Enquanto isso...  
-"Essa menina escreve muito bem." – pensava Ikki, lendo a música que Esmeralda lhe entregou – "Que música mais linda..." – Ikki pegou o celular, e discou o telefone de Esmeralda

-Alô? – Esmeralda, tentando disfarçar que estava chorando  
-Oi... é a Esmeralda?  
-Sim, sou eu... quem é?  
-Sou eu, Ikki... tudo bem?  
-Ikki? ...er... tudo... eu... não esperava que fosse mesmo me ligar... – nervosa  
-Eu prometi... e promessa é dívida, não é? – sorrindo – então... eu li sua música...  
-...e... e o que... achou? – ainda mais nervosa  
-Eu acho que você deveria escrever mais músicas. Eu... nossa, você escreve muito bem. Você tem um dom fantástico! De onde vem sua inspiração?  
-... é verdade? ...  
-Claro! E eu queria ver mais músicas suas... se você permitir, claro!  
-É... é claro! Eu... eu... tenho muito mais músicas e poesias aqui em casa...  
-Podemos combinar de nos encontrar, pra eu poder ler mais... nem se compara a música que você escreve e as que eu escrevo...  
-Imagina! Não é assim, e...   
-Tudo bem... eu reconheço que sou melhor cantando do que escrevendo! Bom, eu tenho alguns compromissos essa semana, então, eu... posso te ligar na semana que vem?  
-Claro!  
-Você não vai estar ocupada?  
-Não... pode ligar...  
-Tá bom. Então, está combinado. Continue escrevendo, hein?  
Esmeralda sorriu.  
-Tá...  
-Até semana que vem!  
-Até...  
Esmeralda desligou o telefone, sem acreditar. E, esquecendo a música triste que estava escrevendo, passou a escrever uma música, falando sobre sonhos, que se tornam realidade...

-Com quem estava falando? – Hyoga, que havia entrado no quarto de Ikki  
-Hã... bom... er... Hyoga, dá uma lida nessa música aqui. – lhe entregando o papel  
-Tá... – Hyoga leu. Após um tempinho – Você quem escreveu? É muito bonita!  
-Não...   
-Foi o Shun?  
-Não... – rindo – Lembra da Esmeralda, de ontem...  
-Sim, me lembro.  
-Ela queria, ontem, entregar essa música pra você... mas acabou que teve que entregar pra mim, mesmo... e eu prometi que ia ler hoje. Li, e liguei pra ela... ela disse que tem mais em casa.  
-São todas bonitas, assim?  
-Não sei... Vou me encontrar com ela, ver mais algumas músicas, e...  
-Vai pedir pra gravar as músicas dela?  
-Claro! Eu achei legal. E ela escreve bonito demais. Se ela aceitar, vou pedir pra que ela sempre escreva músicas pra gente.  
-Tomara que ela aceite... não é sempre que vemos pessoas com esse talento! – Hyoga – Ela superou o Shun...  
-Falando de mim? – Shun aparece  
-Um pouco... – Ikki rindo – Quer ver a música que vamos gravar?  
-Quero... mas antes disso, quero avisar uma coisa que o Shiryu pediu.  
-O que? – Ikki e Hyoga  
-Bom, a rádio Athena chamou a gente pra fazer um acústico... pra algumas fãs.  
-Ah, tá... acho que eu ouvi o Shiryu falando algo assim, pelo telefone... tudo bem... – Hyoga  
-Vai, agora lê a música... – Ikki

OoOoOoOoOo

-... fique agora com o Aioros, meu grande parceiro! – Shura – Continue aqui, na rádio Athena FM!  
Petit Pelle, deitada no sofá de sua casa, escutava a famosa rádio. Entediada. Até que, na rádio, algo lhe chamou a atenção.  
-"... Acústico H.I.S.! Dia 25, aqui, na rádio Athena FM! Venha participar!"  
-Ai, meu pai! – levantando correndo do sofá   
-"Ligue pra gente! As primeiras 6 ligações terão a vaga! Seus ídolos, ao alcance de sua mão! Só mesmo aqui, na rádio Athena FM..."  
-Ui! Cadê o telefone? – procurando o telefone desesperadamente – Ai, achei... – discando...

Mas é claro que não foi só essa fã que ouviu a grande notícia e correu pra ligar. Logo, todas as linhas da rádio estavam interditadas.

Alguns dias depois...  
-"... os nomes das fãs que irão assistir o acústico: prestem atenção, garotas! Camila Barbosa, Mônica, Atermis, Kimi Higurashi, Petit Pelle, Akemi Hinamori, Bárbara e Kia! Parabéns, garotas!"  
-UHUUUUUUUUUUUUU! EU VOU PARTICIPAR! – Kia, comemorando sozinha em casa  
A porta se abre de repente.  
-OIIII, KIAAAAA! – Lita, toda feliz  
-AI, QUE SUSTO, SUA DOIDA! – Kia, com a mão no peito  
-Ué... porque o susto? – Lita  
-To aqui, toda feliz, porque eu VOU VER O MEU AMADO, IDOLATRADO, SALVE SALVE IKKI! de perto, e você vem entrando com tudo!  
-Você vai ver o Ikki?  
-É... na rádio! Vai ter um acústico... eu, a Mônica e a Bárbara ganhamos.  
-Hum! Legal!  
-SÓ LEGAL? É PERFEITO! MARAVILHOSO! AAAAAAAAAHHH! – Kia, perdendo o controle...  
-Tá... agora vou contar a minha novidade!  
-Fala! – Kia, já recuperada  
-Ai, eu soube que hoje vai ter desfile! – Lita, toda doida  
-É? – Kia  
-É... é hoje que vou ver o meu Rhadamanthys de pertinho... e bem pertinho... – Lita  
-Hã! – Kia  
-... nada... hehehe...  
-Por que tá com esse sorriso bobo na cara? – Kia  
-Hã? Não, nada... ai, vou ver o meu Rhada... – e sai saltitante  
-Eita... essa daí pirou... – Kia, ligando a TV... – Como será aquele programa novo?  
Na tela da Tv...

-Boa tarde! Eu sou Tétis, e, a partir de hoje, estarei aqui, todas as tardes, com vocês, no "Os Bastidores da Fama", mostrando TUDO sobre seus artistas preferidos! Começando com os bastidores da final do vôlei de praia, onde Saga e Kanon, aqueles dois irmãos gêmeos liiiiindoooooos, brigaram, no vestiário. Vejam as imagens.  
Várias imagens são mostradas. Saga e Kanon, primeiramente, discutindo, depois, a briga ficando cada vez mais feia... e Aioria, tentando separar os dois.  
-É, amigas... lindos, mas brigões! Será uma briga pra valer? Fontes seguras me garantiram de que a briga, dessa vez, foi muito forte. 

-Eita... Saga e Kanon brigando... imagina... – Kia, ainda assistindo o programa de fofoca.

-------------------------------------------------------  
Mais tarde...  
-... e estamos aqui, em frente, esperando os modelos! Ainda são 4 horas da tarde, mas aqui já está lotado! E os modelos já estão chegando! Já chegaram Saga e Freiya! Quem mais virá? – era o repórter Dohko, doidinho, doidinho, no meio das fãs que gritavam sem parar. Viu que havia alguém chegando – Olhem só quem chegou! Ele, Rhadamanthys!  
Algumas fãs começaram a passar mal. Lita estava ali, no meio. Ao seu lado, também havia uma outra fã de Rhadamanthys. Esta, quase esmurrando um segurança que bloqueava a passagem.  
-Sai da frente, droga!  
-Calma, garota... – o segurança permanecia firme em seu lugar.  
-Calma o cacete! – a "rapper" deu um soco nas costas do segurança, o desarmando, e, aproveitando a deixa, correu pra perto de Rhadamanthys, o abraçando.  
-Eu te amo, Rhadamanthys... me deixa provar o meu amor por você...  
Rhadamanthys não sabia o que dizer, não sabia de onde aquela fã havia saído.  
-Bom, er...  
Não demorou muito, pra que várias outras fãs invadissem aquele espaço. Muitas com agendas, cadernos nas mãos, pedindo autógrafos, outras com suas máquinas fotográficas. E ele, fazendo o possível pra atender a todas.  
-Qual seu nome...? – Rhadamanthys  
Ele assinou muitas vezes o seu nome, tirou fotos com algumas garotas, algumas assanhadas passavam a mão, pegavam em seu cabelo...  
Lita, se acotovelando em meio à todas as fãs, conseguiu chegar bem perto dele. Super nervosa, se aproximou ainda mais. Ele olhou para ela.  
-E você? – olhando-a com aquele olhar...  
-E-eu... er... me dá um autógrafo...?  
Rhadamanthys assinou no lugar onde ela apontou.  
A situação já estava saindo do controle, ali. Mais fãs chegavam, até os reforços chegarem, e tudo ser acalmado, e Rhadamanthys conseguir entrar. Desta vez ele não iria desfilar, só ia assistir.  
-Tudo aqui está pegando fogo, gente! – Dohko – As fãs cercaram o modelo Rhadamanthys! E... olha! Vem chegando ali a Pandora! – e saiu correndo, até onde Pandora se encontrava. Ela estava dando entrevista a Mú.  
-Pandora! Veio assistir, hoje, assim como seu amigo Rhadamanthys? – Dohko  
-Não... vim pra desfilar. – sorrindo  
-Então, isso quer dizer que ele veio pra prestigiar principalmente você? – Dohko  
-Não... somos todos amigos, ele tem vários outros amigos e amigas, ele deve ter vindo pra aplaudir a todos nós.  
-Mas vocês dois não estavam juntos? E, agora, soube que está namorando com o Ikki, do grupo H.I.S.!  
-Por favor... eu já expliquei sobre isso, eu não quero falar da minha vida particular... com licença... – Pandora tentando se afastar dali, mas mais repórteres vieram pra cima dela, com mais perguntas sobre Ikki e Rhadamanthys.  
O segurança de Pandora, Yago, aproximou-se, protegendo Pandora do ataque dos repórteres. Abraçou-a, escondendo seu rosto, e tentando liberar a passagem.  
-Por favor, licença... já chega de tumulto com a senhorita Pandora... – Yago, esticando o braço, forçando a passagem  
Ninguém queria deixa-los passar, muitas perguntas estavam sendo feitas.  
O único jeito: Yago teve de usar a violência, empurrando alguns repórteres. Correu, e Pandora também, abraçada a ele.

Lá dentro, não havia nenhum tumulto. Todos se sentaram nos seus lugares, aguardando o desfile.  
Era um desfile beneficente, para leiloar roupas e objetos de artistas para uma instituição de caridade.  
Rhadamanthys sentou-se perto da passarela.  
Um repórter aproximou-se:  
-Boa noite, Rhadamanthys. Poderia dar uma entrevista pra gente? – era Mú  
Ele olhou para o repórter com cara de poucos amigos.  
-Só algumas perguntas! Eu sei que não gosta de dar entrevistas, mas é por uma boa causa!  
-Fazer o que... – bufou  
-Que bom! – Mú aliviado – Liga a câmera, Máscara!  
Mú se ajeitou em frente à câmera, e começou a falar:  
-Boa tarde a todos! Eu sou o Mú, e estou aqui, com o famoso modelo Rhadamanthys, que também veio participar desta festa! Como vai, Rhadamanthys?  
-Vou bem.  
-Veio só participar, ou também contribuiu para este evento?  
-Contribuí, sim. Eu trouxe uma guitarra que eu tinha já a algum tempo.  
-Que legal de sua parte!  
-...  
-Bom, além de trazer essa sua guitarra, veio prestigiar alguém?  
-Meus colegas de profissão.  
-Alguém em especial?  
-Não.  
-Tem certeza? Há alguns boatos sobre uma aproximação com a Pandora, e...  
-Nós já explicamos sobre isso várias vezes.  
-Ah, sim... mas...  
-Não tenho nada mais a declarar sobre isso.  
-Ah... er... e sobre hoje... bom, soubemos que haverá um novo modelo...  
-Não sei nada sobre ele.  
-Então, er... muito obrigado, Rhadamanthys, por essa entrevista...  
-...  
-E voltamos já, já, com mais entrevistas, mais artistas, só aqui, no "Os Bastidores da Fama"  
Máscara desliga a câmera, e os dois saem de fininho, sob o olhar de Rhadamanthys.  
-"Credo, esse cara é muito seco! Será que ele é assim com as fãs?" – cochichava Mú com Máscara.  
-"Sei lá... cara esquisito!" – Máscara

No camarim...

-Nervoso, querido? – era Misty, um estilista super famoso  
-Não muito...  
-É seu primeiro desfile! Não está mesmo nervoso? Apesar que não vai desfilar nenhuma roupa minha, né, querido priminho? – Misty  
-Hunf...  
-2 minutos! – um assistente veio avisar  
-Vai lá, Camus! Estou te dando a maior força daqui!  
-Obrigado! – e Camus saiu, indo direto pra passarela...  
Esse desfile estava sendo televisionado. Os fãs podiam comprar os pertences de seus ídolos pelo telefone, e também ali mesmo, já que foi aberto ao público. Mas as telefonistas já estavam a postos.  
Camus entrou na passarela, vestindo um sobretudo creme, pertencente a Shaka. Muitos aplausos. E muitos toques de telefone.  
Depois, Pandora entrou, trazendo nas mãos a guitarra de Rhadamanthys.  
E seguiu-se o desfile, com muitos outros modelos trazendo coisas variadas, e também vestindo vários tipos diferentes de roupas.  
Ao final do desfile, tudo tinha dado certo. Tinham arrecadado todo o fundo necessário para as instituições de caridade que iriam ajudar. Todos os modelos entraram na passarela, aplaudindo e agradecendo a todos. Mas havia um modelo que havia chamado muito a atenção: Camus. Muitos gritos na platéia. E agora, sim, Camus havia ficado nervoso.

Mais tarde, no camarim...  
-Putz! No final, sim, eu tava nervoso! – Camus  
-Calma, querido... é assim mesmo! Não foi você quem me pediu pra te ajudar a ser modelo? Agora agüenta, querido! – Misty  
-Não estou reclamando... é só falta de costume.  
-Bom, agora, muito sucesso... e aguarde muitos telefonemas! Hihihihi... – Misty saiu rindo.  
Camus não ficou muito tempo sozinho. Logo, repórteres invadiram o camarim, fazendo mil perguntas, deixando Camus quase que sufocado...

----------------------------------------

Na casa de Esmeralda...  
-"Tô tão curiosa... o que será que ele quis dizer com me ajudar? Ajudar no que?" – June pensava, longe...  
-June! O que foi? – Eiri  
-Ah? Eu?  
-É... tá tão longe... não está ouvindo a gente? – Esmeralda  
-Não, só estava pensando... não é nada.  
-Ah, tá... mas, como eu tava te falando, viu como esse modelo novo é bonito? – Esmeralda  
-Ah, é... ele tem o olhar muito sexy! – June  
-Ele é bonito... – Eiri, vermelha  
-Bom, eu tenho que ir embora... – June – Amanhã, eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer...  
-Eu também. – Eiri  
-Já vão me deixar sozinha de novo? – Esmeralda, brincando  
-Infelizmente, amiga... mas você vai ter de acostumar a ficar sem mim, porque, logo, logo, eu vou ser famosa, e vou ter que viajar pra vários lugares... – June, rindo  
-Ah, sim... aí, nosso fã-clube vai ser só de 2 pessoas... – Esmeralda – Né, Eiri?  
-Sim... – rindo  
-Até amanhã, Esmeralda! – June  
Esmeralda as levou até a porta, e depois, voltou ao seu quarto, ficando, realmente, sozinha, de novo...

------------------------------------------------------

-Droga de repórteres! – Rhadamanthys, no carro  
-O que foi? – o motorista  
-Eu tô de saco cheio desses caras! Adoro minha profissão, mas o que eu não gosto são esses caras!  
-Fizeram perguntas indiscretas de novo?  
-É claro! Já cansei de falar sobre a chata da Pandora! Acho que eu vou ter que falar que eu não suporto ela, pra eles pararem de perguntar sobre ela pra mim! Mulherzinha mais fresca...  
-Eu sei como o senhor prefere garotas mais simples...  
-Odeio frescura... "Ai, minha pele... Ai, não posso comer mais de 100 calorias... Ai, engordei 200 gramas... Ai, essa cor de roupa não combina com o meu cabelo, nem com o meu esmalte..." – imitando Pandora – Que saco!  
-Vejo que o senhor está mesmo estressado, hoje... Também, pudera!  
-Não sei como o Ikki consegue suportar aquela mimada. Falta muito pra chegar no hotel?  
-Não... é que, por causa do desfile, o trânsito tá meio congestionado, sabe...?  
-Merda...

Mais de 1 hora depois, finalmente Rhadamanthys chega no hotel, e vai direto pro seu quarto.  
Vai entrando, e tirando as peças de roupa, espalhando pelo quarto, e entra no banheiro.  
Rhadamanthys toma um demorado banho, pra tentar desestressar.  
Após o banho, enrolou-se numa toalha, e foi pro quarto. Chegando lá...  
-Quem é você? – Rhadamanthys assustou-se.  
Em sua cama, havia uma moça, deitada, vestindo apenas um vestido vermelho, bem curto e decotado, com os cabelos levemente presos. Ela se levantou, foi até ele.  
Sem dizer nada, ela aproximou-se dele, tocando seu peito, descendo as mãos até a sua barriga. Rhadamanthys gostou do toque, e deixou rolar. Ela aproximou-se ainda mais, e beijou-lhe os lábios. Ele, instintivamente, enlaçou-lhe a cintura, e beijou-a mais intensamente. (como homem é safado!)  
Afastando-se dele, ela disse:  
-Meu amor... vim pra cumprir o meu papel de esposa.  
Ele a olhou, sem entender.  
-O... o que disse?  
-Temos que consumar nosso casamento... então, aqui estou!  
Ele a empurrou, confuso.  
-Ca... casamento? O que está dizendo?  
-Aqui, meu amor... – ela lhe mostrou um contrato de casamento. Assinado pelos dois.  
Rhadamanthys se afastou dela. Confuso.  
-Você... você é doida...  
-Sou... por você! – ela se aproximava dele novamente, mas ele se afastou de novo.  
-Eu vou chamar o segurança! – ele foi até a porta, pra chamar algum segurança.  
Nisso, a garota pegou um canivete...  
Ao voltar ao quarto, viu a garota no chão, uma mancha vermelha no tapete e nos seus pulsos, e ficou desesperado. Correu até ela.  
-Meu Deus... o que você fez? – ele a pegou nos braços.  
Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade.  
-Não se esforce... vou fazer algo. – ele a deitou na sua cama, e correu pro banheiro, pra pegar o kit de primeiros socorros.  
Enquanto isso, ela, se vendo sozinha, levantou da cama, correu até a porta do apartamento, trancando a porta.   
-Voltei... – ele a viu de pé, na porta – O que está fazendo aí?  
Com o susto, ela, sem querer, quebrou a chave na porta. Ele foi até ela, pegou em seu braço.  
-... você... me enganou...?  
-Eu... eu... – ela não sabia o que responder  
-Sabe que eu odeio que me enganem...?  
-Eu...   
-EU VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA! – ele tentou abrir a porta, em vão. Começou a gritar na porta – SEGURANÇA! SEGURANÇA!  
Nada. Ele, com muita raiva, olhou para ela.  
-Satisfeita? – deu as costas pra ela, e foi pro quarto.  
Ele estava com mais raiva, porque não quis telefone no quarto, e não gostava de celulares, afinal, ele não gosta de ser incomodado. Agora, teria que ficar trancado ali, com aquela garota que nunca havia visto na vida, e que, ainda por cima, era doida. Depois de vestir uma calça, jogou-se na cama, e ficou deitado ali, olhando pro teto.  
Ela aproximou-se dele. Sentou-se ali, ao seu lado.  
Ele levantou o corpo, olhou para ela.  
-Qual é o seu nome?  
-Lita.  
-Me desculpe se te assustei, tá legal?  
Ela ficou surpresa com as palavras dele.  
-Como vocês conseguem fazer essas coisas? – Rhadamanthys  
-O que?  
-Essas loucuras... sei lá. É muita coragem.  
-Não está bravo?  
-Não dá pra ficar bravo com uma garota bonita como você.  
Ela corou.  
-E que loucura de casamento é essa?  
-Ah, sim... é um contrato... você, hoje, me deu um autógrafo... eu tenho um amigo no cartório, ele fez o contrato pra mim, e eu assinei também... então...  
-... e veio consumar o casamento, certo?  
-Sim...  
Rhadamanthys começou a rir.  
-Você acha mesmo que meu nome é Rhadamanthys de Wyvern? Esse nome é meu nome artístico... esse documento não vale nada. – passando a mão na cabeça de Lita, acariciando seus cabelos.  
Lita abaixou a cabeça. Acreditava que esse plano funcionaria, achava que poderia mesmo ficar ao lado do homem que amava... Rhadamanthys percebeu seu desapontamento.  
-Não fique triste... admiro muito sua coragem em fazer isso, mas infelizmente não deu certo... – pegando em seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele.  
Os dois ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo. Depois, Rhadamanthys lembrou:  
-E agora? Vamos ficar trancados aqui por quanto tempo, hein? Vão ter que descobrir a gente aqui, porque eu não tenho telefone...  
-Culpa minha, né...?  
-Tudo bem. Você não me parece uma má companhia... podemos ficar conversando.  
-Tá. Er... eu... posso te perguntar uma coisa?  
-Pode...  
-... mas... você não gosta de dar entrevistas, não sei se você vai ficar bravo comigo...  
-Pode perguntar. Eu não gosto da imprensa, mas você é minha fã, certo?  
-Er... você teve alguma coisa com a Pandora?  
-Não. – olhou pros lados – Quer saber de uma coisa? Ela é uma chata! E fresca! Eu não suporto ela!  
-Jura? – com os olhos brilhando – Quer dizer... bom...  
Rhadamanthys riu. (difícil ele rindo, hein? O.o)  
Depois disso, ficaram conversando muito tempo. Pareciam amigos de longa data. Estavam rindo e brincando. Até de lutinha brincaram, acabando por cair em cima da cama.  
-Você não consegue! – Rhadamanthys, por cima dela, segurando em seus pulsos – Eu sou mais forte! Eu sou homem!  
-E daí? Eu... vou conseguir te derrotar... – Lita, fazendo toda a força possível pra derrota-lo  
Rolaram em cima da cama, e Rhadamanthys prendeu suas pernas com suas pernas.  
-E agora? Desiste? - ofegante  
Lita, toda descabelada, vermelha e ofegante, não queria dar a vitória para Rhadamanthys. Apertou os olhos, e tentava se desvencilhar dele. Ele a apertou ainda mais.  
-Vai, desiste... você não consegue me vencer! – falando bem próximo a ela  
-... tá... desisto... – Lita, jogando o corpo pra trás.  
-Isso mesmo... boa menina...  
Lita abriu os olhos, e viu Rhadamanthys bem próximo a ela. Olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Seus rostos bem próximos. Ele soltou um braço dela, e acariciou seu rosto. Lita fechou os olhos, apreciando o seu toque. Ele aproximou sua boca de seu rosto, e disse em seu ouvido:  
-Eu gostei muito daquele beijo...  
Lita se arrepiou ao sentir seu hálito quente em seu pescoço, e ainda mais quando ele lhe beijou o lóbulo da orelha.  
Rhadamanthys desceu os lábios pelo seu pescoço, dando beijos estalados. Depois, levantou o corpo, para olhar para Lita. Ela estava suspirando, totalmente entregue a ele. Curvou-se novamente, para lhe beijar. Soltou o outro pulso, e pousou sua mão em sua cintura, enquanto a outra lhe acariciava os cabelos.  
O beijo, que começara tão delicado, foi ficando cada vez mais exigente. Lita acariciava-lhe o peito, descendo com as unhas pelo seu peitoral bem definido e perfeito.  
Até Rhadamanthys se levantar.  
-Me desculpa... eu... não poderia ter feito isso. Eu... – ele levantou-se da cama  
Ele a olhou, Lita continuava do mesmo jeito que ele a deixou. Ela esticou seus braços e o chamou, num sussurro. Rhadamanthys, hipnotizado, voltou para ela, beijando-a novamente, abraçando-a fortemente. Deitaram-se, e Rhadamanthys abaixou as alças do vestido dela, e passou a beija-la, por todo o seu corpo...  
-Eu... te amo... - Lita

-----------------------------------------------

n/a: (suspirando) Ai, que coisa mais romântica... Mas é melhor ir parando por aqui, tem menores do meu lado... rsrsrsrs... Agora, usem sua imaginação! (outro dia faço um hentai de verdade...) Bem que eu queria escrever mais, mas... E PARABÉNS PRA TALITA! A primeira a conseguir ficar de verdade com seu amor! \o/ \o\ /o/ (só espero que não tenha ficado zoado...)  
Brigada pelos comentários, eu to muito feliz... nunca recebi tantos reviews assim (já chorando de emoção) TT Valeu!  
Aguardem, pois logo, logo, o próximo capítulo vai pro ar! (ele já está adiantado... bem adiantado...) E daqui a pouco, é a vez de vocês! Ah, me digam uma coisa: querem a continuação da cena, ou não? Alguém quer hentai no meio desta fic? (acho que vai ter muitos votos pro sim... ' principalmente quem está participando...)


	4. Sucesso repentino

OOOOIIIIIII, GENTE! Tudo bem?

Ai, que felicidade! Reviews, mais um capítulo... uia!

Agradeço os comentários... valeu, mesmo!

Um recadinho pra Kaolla-chan... tá bom, tá bom... ou Kanon ou Mú... tá...

Nossa! Eu escrevi outro capítulo rápido, né? To cheia de idéias... hehehehe...

Vamos à fic...

-------------------------------

3º capítulo: Sucesso inesperado

No dia seguinte...

TOC TOC TOC!

Rhadamanthys acordou com as batidas na porta. Levantou-se com cuidado, pois Lita estava entre seus braços, e foi até a porta.

-Quem é? – Rhadamanthys

-Senhor Rhadamanthys... está bem? Está esquecendo o seu compromisso...?

-Ah, Iwan... eu fui fechar a porta, ontem, e acabei quebrando a chave na porta... você pode ligar pra algum chaveiro, pra não precisar arrombar a porta?

-Ah, sim... já vou. – Iwan já ia descer

-Ah, Iwan... discrição, não se esqueça.

-Sim, senhor. – e Iwan desceu até a recepção

Lita, sentindo que Rhadamanthys não estava ao seu lado, acordou.

Logo, ele voltou ao quarto.

-Está com fome? – Rhadamanthys

-Um pouco... – se espreguiçando

-Já pedi para abrirem a porta. Logo, não precisaremos mais ficar trancados.

-Mas está tão bom ficar trancada com você... – Lita

Na recepção, Iwan pediu à recepcionista para usar o telefone, e ligou para o chaveiro. Ali perto, uma pessoa prestava atenção na conversa.

-"É hoje que consigo um aumento... Vou conseguir a tão esperada foto de Rhadamanthys assim que acorda..." – era Máscara da Morte. Havia se hospedado no mesmo hotel de Rhadamanthys, e preparava um plano para fotografa-lo.

Levantou-se de onde estava sentado, e subiu ao mesmo andar onde estava Rhadamanthys. E, sem perceber, foi seguido por outros paparazzos, que nem foram notados...

Iwan esperou até o chaveiro chegar, e o levou até o quarto de Rhadamanthys. Rapidamente, trocou a fechadura.

-Prontinho... mais cuidado na hora de fechar a porta. – disse o chaveiro, maliciosamente, ao ver Rhadamanthys acompanhado de Lita.

-Obrigado. – disse, seco. – Meu segurança vai acertar o pagamento.

Quando Rhadamanthys e Lita estavam saindo do quarto, os flashs começaram a pipocar. E várias perguntas, ao mesmo tempo, eram feitas. Ele, com raiva, tentava esconder o rosto, em vão. E Lita, alegre e confusa, com tantos flashs e perguntas.

-Rhadamanthys, o que diz sobre essa garota?

-Uma nova namorada?

-É famosa? Ou procura ser?

-A Pandora sabe disso?

-Vocês terminaram por causa dessa garota?

Um deles, perto de Rhadamanthys, perguntou:

-Quem é essa garota? Ela é algo sua?

-Não. Ela não é ninguém importante pra mim. – seco

Ao ouvir isso, Lita olhou para ele, inconformada. Os repórteres ficaram em silêncio.

-... então, é isso...? O que aconteceu não significou nada pra você...?

Rhadamanthys não sabia o que dizer. Lita o encarando. Os paparazzos a postos, caso algo acontecesse. Então, Lita lhe deu um soco na cara, e correu. Correu o mais rápido que pôde. E os paparazzos vibrando com isso, tirando mais e mais fotos...

------------------------------------------------

June olhava o cartão, intrigada.

-"Me ajudar... o que ele quis dizer com isso?" – e observava os números – "Acho que só vou descobrir se eu ligar pra ele..."

June pegou o telefone, discou o número. Logo ouviu a voz de Shun.

-Alô?

-Alô? Oi... eu...

-Oi... é você, June?

-"Ele lembra meu nome..." – pensa June – Sim, sou eu...

-Pensei que não ligaria!

-Bom, é que...

-Eu gostaria de conversar a sós com você.

-A... sós?

-Sim... pode ser?

-Er... claro.

-Você pode almoçar comigo, hoje?

-... posso.

-Ótimo. Me passa seu endereço, que meu motorista vai até aí te buscar.

June lhe passou o endereço, e depois de tudo combinado, desligou, e pôs-se a pensar...

------------------------------------

Lita, ainda correndo sem parar, chegou em casa. Chegou ao seu quarto, e jogou-se sobre a cama. Aí, sim, começou a chorar. Pensava que tinha conquistado Rhadamanthys... estava se sentindo tão bem ao seu lado... por que ele tinha dito aquilo? Ele a tratou como se fosse uma... melhor nem pensar. O pior de tudo é que, mesmo com tudo isso, ainda o amava...

-----------------------------------

No restaurante...

June adentra o restaurante, procurando por ele. O avista, e vai até ele.

-Oi...

-Oi! Que bom que veio! – Shun levantou-se, puxando uma cadeira para ela poder se sentar – Agora, sim, podemos conversar, sem aqueles dois loucos junto...

-Me diga: o que você quer conversar comigo? Estou curiosa...

-Ah, sim... tenho uma proposta pra você – olhando fundo em seus olhos

June corou.

-Calma! É brincadeira! Tenho uma surpresa pra você!

-O que é?

-Bom, eu tenho uma amiga... você deve conhecer, a Marin...

-Sei... aquela que é atriz e modelo... sou fã dela!

-Isso mesmo! – enquanto falavam, o garçon trouxe suco para os dois (Shun já havia pedido) – Eu conversei com ela, hoje, depois que você me ligou, e...

-E...?

-Você aceita ir falar com ela?

-... eu? Falando com a Marin? – super nervosa, mexendo nos cabelos – Eu?

-É! – rindo – Ela tem um... "amigo", o Misty... conhece?

-Sim... aquele estilista super famoso...

-Sim... ela vai te apresentar pra ele, e pode ser que ele goste de você... e te consiga uma vaguinha de modelo... o que me diz?

-Eu... eu... – June, com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu nem sei como te agradecer... eu... – June se levanta e o abraça

Shun não esperava por essa reação, e também fica vermelho. A abraça também.

-Calma...

-Eu... como eu posso te agradecer?

-Ora... não precisa! – ainda mais vermelho – Eu só quis ajudar!

-Você é muito legal!

-E aí? Quando quer ir?

-Quando você quiser!

-Ótimo! Era isso que eu queria ouvir! A gente almoça e vai...

-O QUE? AGORA? Mas eu nem me arrumei direito, nem me maquiei, esse vestido é meio...

-Não precisa... você está... linda...

Os dois se encararam. Vermelhos.

-... bom, o Misty é muito simples, ele não repara nessas coisas, e... – Shun, desconversando

-Se você diz... vou confiar em você...

-...que bom...

Logo pediram o almoço, e, depois, foram encontrar com Marin, no estúdio da novela...

---------------------

-Oi, Lita! – Kia, entrando em seu quarto, na maior alegria – É hoje o acústico, e... – Kia percebeu que Lita estava chorando – O que foi? – preocupada

Lita rompeu a chorar ainda mais.

-O que aconteceu? Me conta... – Kia a abraçou. Estava realmente preocupada, nunca viu a amiga desse jeito.

-Você... por acaso viu os jornais...? – Lita, ainda chorando

-Não... o que tem? Só ouvi alguns boatos, que o Rhadamanthys tava com uma menina... aaaahh, é isso? Você tá com ciúmes? – Kia, brincando

-É... mas você sabe quem... era a menina...?

-Não.

-... era eu...

Kia ficou confusa.

-...você...? Eu... não to entendendo... se era você, por que...

Lita recostou a cabeça no ombro de Kia, e continuou a chorar, deixando Kia ainda mais confusa...

-----------------------------------

Voltando para June... no estúdio...

-"Ai, meu Deus... nunca imaginei que viria aqui..." – June estava eufórica, vendo todos os artistas ali, do seu lado! –"Ahhh! O Shaka! Ai, meu Deus... acho que vou desmaiar..." – pensava June

-June, você está bem? – Shun, preocupado

-Anh? Ah, sim, eu... estou...

-Ah, entendi... é o Shaka, ali, né? Peraí... Ô, SHAKA, PODE VIR AQUI? – Shun gritou para Shaka

-JÁ ESTOU INDO!

-O QUE? SHUN! Por que fez isso? – completamente vermelha, trêmula, e tudo o mais...

-Ah, agora, que você vai ser uma modelo famosa, tem que conhecer os artistas, ora! Não precisa ter vergonha! Ele é super legal, você vai ver. E aí, Shaka? – Shun cumprimentando Shaka – Quero te apresentar a futura modelo mais famosa da Grécia!

-Ora... – June mais vermelha ainda (daqui a pouco, ela procura um lugar pra enfiar a cara)

-Prazer... – Shaka a cumprimenta com beijinhos no rosto – Tudo bem?

(June sem palavras. Parecendo uma estátua.)

-Ela está tímida... – Shun, rindo – Daqui a pouco, ela acostuma!

-Ah, sim... primeira vez, aqui?

-Uhum... – June

-Vem. Vou te apresentar pro pessoal... – Shaka pega em sua mão, e a leva pro meio dos artistas

E Shun, se divertindo, vendo-a tão vermelha...

-Olá! – Hilda – Muito prazer...

-...oi...

-Ela vai ser modelo. – Shaka

-Oh! Escolheu a profissão certa! Você é mesmo muito bonita! – Hilda

-... você... acha?

-Claro! Boa sorte na sua carreira...

-Bom, agora, licença... ela tá comigo! – Shun, dando o braço a June

-Ei! Me devolve! – Shaka, entrando na brincadeira

-Sinto muito... eu vi primeiro! – Shun, mostrando a língua a Shaka, e se afastando – Depois, a gente volta!

-Tá bom... eu preciso mesmo ir gravar... tchau, June! Boa sorte! – Shaka

-... obrigada...

-Ah, ali está a Marin. Vamos! – e Shun puxa June – Oi, Marin... é ela, quem eu te disse...

-Ah, tá... oi, June! Shun falou muito bem de você! – Marin, a cumprimentando

-Oi...

-Está preparada? O Misty tá esperando a gente...

Na oficina do Misty...

-MARIN! QUE-RI-DA! Oi, amor... – Misty lhe dá três beijinhos – Três pra casar...

-AHHH! SHUN! OI, AMORZINHO! – arqueando o corpo pra frente, e dando um tapinha na própria coxa – Quando vai vir aqui pra desfilar minhas roupas, hein?

-Ué... quando você nos convidar! – Shun

-Misty, amiga... esta aqui é a garota que lhe falei. – Marin empurra June pra perto de Misty

-Oi, querida... hum... dá uma voltinha, por favor... – June dá uma voltinha (meia dura) – hum... me deixa ver seus olhos... hum... – segurando o queixo de June – hum... qual sua altura, querida?

-1,70 m...

-... tá... hum... deixa eu tirar suas medidas... licença, tá? – Misty pega o metro, mede sua cintura, seu busto, suas coxas... – hum... é... querida, você me trouxe seu book?

-Ah, Misty... ela não trouxe, mas a culpa é minha... eu não disse que a gente vinha pra cá... – Shun

-Ah, tá... bom, mas isso se resolve fácil, fácil... Minu, você pode vir aqui, querida?

-Me chamou? – Minu, se aproximando

-Ah, sim... por favor, leve essa garota pra se maquiar, ajude ela a escolher uma roupa muito linda, e depois, peça pro Argol tirar umas fotos, tá?

-Sim, senhor...

-Querida... já te disse pra não me chamar de senhor! Eu sou uma moça! Não se esqueça... – Misty rindo

-Tá... – Minu saiu rindo, também...

Enquanto June se arrumava, Misty, Marin e Shun tomaram um chá (feito por Misty) e uns biscoitinhos.

-Biscoitinhos light, viu, gente? – Misty

-Obrigada, Misty... – Marin – Foi você quem fez?

-Claro... você sabe que a-do-ro me aventurar na cozinha...

-Com licença... – Minu – Ela já está pronta...

-Já? – Misty – Minha deusa! Já se passou uma hora e nem percebemos! Pode trazer ela, pra mim?

-Tá... – Minu vai lá pra trás, e volta com June, completamente produzida

Maquiagem escura, cabelos enrolados nas pontas, um vestido preto, longo, com uma abertura generosíssima na coxa esquerda, sapato de salto alto... (Shun faltou babar. Misty percebeu, mas ficou quieto)

-MENINA! COMO VOCÊ TÁ DI-VI-NA! Você pode dar uma desfilada aqui pra gente?

-...posso...

June, habilidosamente, andou de um canto ao outro da sala, dando uma paradinha, jogou os cabelos pro lado, e voltou. (agora, Shun quase caiu da cadeira em que estava sentado.)

-"Hñ... homens..." – pensa Misty – Querida, tenho que te dizer uma coisa...

-... pode falar... – June, já se preparando pro pior

-Infelizmente, tenho que te dizer isso... mas...

June segura o choro.

-... mas eu vou querer que você abra meu desfile, no próximo sábado...

June pensa que entendeu errado.

-Você... er... o que disse? – June, incrédula

-Querida! Eu quero que você abra meu desfile! Com esse vestido aqui... parece que foi feito sobre medida pra você! – e Misty lhe mostra um vestido vermelho, lindíssimo

-... eu... verdade? Eu... não estou conseguindo acreditar! – June, já chorando

-Olha, essa é uma chance que eu vou te dar. Quero deixar isso bem claro: eu não sei se vou te contratar. Vou te dar essa chance, para que você consiga mostrar a todo mundo que você tem talento. Daí, é com você, tá?

June não conseguia segurar mais nenhuma lágrima. Chorou sentido.

-Mas, querida! Não chora que eu choro também! Oh, meu Deus... vou borrar minha maquiagem... – Misty enxugando uma lágrima que estava se formando em seus olhos.

-Muito obrigada! – June abraçou Misty, apertado – É meu sonho! Eu nunca tinha conseguido! Era disso que eu precisava! Muito, muito obrigada! – soltou Misty, abraçou Marin – A você, também! Muito obrigada! – soltou Marin, e se aproximou de Shun – Muito obrigada, Shun... eu... não sei o que faria se não fosse você! – e abraçou Shun, carinhosamente, e se pôs a chorar em seus ombros

Shun retribuiu o abraço, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

-Ai... gente! Agora já chega... minha maquiagem foi pro espaço! Minu, querida! Dá pra consertar?

-Claro... – Minu rindo

-Querida, me passe seu telefone, que eu vou entrar em contato com você, pra acertar os detalhes, tá bom?

-Tá...

Depois de tudo acertado, Shun e June foram embora, deixando Marin por lá.

No carro, eles se dirigiam à casa de June.

-... sabe, eu...

-... diga.

-... eu... como eu posso te agradecer? Você está fazendo tudo isso por mim, e... nos conhecemos antes de ontem, e... pensei que vocês nos esqueceriam, afinal, são tantas fãs...

-Fãs especiais, nós não esquecemos... – olhando June com o canto do olho

-... é estranho...

-... o que?

-Até ontem, te via como um artista, tão distante da gente, que somos comuns... hoje, te vejo como se fosse um amigo de muito, muito tempo... parece que te conheço a mais tempo... sei lá...

-Entendo...

-Ah, minha casa é aquela! – June, apontando

Shun estacionou.

-Não vai entrar? – June, percebendo que Shun, ao estacionar, nem tirou seu cinto de segurança

-Bom, eu...

-Ah, não! Depois de tudo isso, você não vai me fazer essa desfeita de não entrar nem um minutinho! – June soltando o cinto de segurança de Shun

-Mas... mas...

-Nada de mais!

-Seus pais não vão achar ruim?

-... eu moro sozinha, seu bobo! Vamos!

-Tá, vai... mas só um pouco! Hoje vai ter aquele acústico, e...

-Ótimo! Eu faço um cafezinho pra você... Não repara na bagunça da minha casa, hein?

-Tá... – rindo

Eles entraram em casa. Shun reparou, sim, na casa... super arrumadinha.

-Ah, do jeito que você tinha falado, achei que ia ter uma bagunça aqui dentro... mas olha só! Tudo arrumadinho!

-Ah, não! Você disse que não ia reparar! – June aflita

-Mas tá tão arrumadinha...

-Hum... bom, pode sentar, fica à vontade... eu só vou trocar de roupa, é um minuto.

-Tudo bem. – Shun sentou-se, enquanto June subiu as escadas correndo

Shun ficou observando as fotos de June com a família, que estavam em cima da mesinha de centro, e também algumas fotos de shows, deles. E nem reparou que June já havia voltado.

-Voltei... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, o fazendo arrepiar

-Que susto!

-Hahaha... vendo as fotos?

-Sim... esta é a sua família?

-É... este é meu pai! – mostrando um homem loiro – Ele se chama Albion.

-E sua mãe?

-... morreu, a alguns anos...

-... me desculpe...

-Ah, tudo bem... e esses são os shows de vocês que eu fui!

-Tava vendo... eu to com uma cara nessa foto...

-Ah, tava bonitinho, vai...

-Ah, é? Achou? O que você acha? Sou ou não mais bonito que o meu irmão?

-Bom... eu... – June, não sabendo o que dizer a ele

-Ih... você deve gostar do meu irmão, né... – meio decepcionado

-Er... eu... ah, vendo mais de perto, até que você é bem bonito! – passando o dedo no nariz de Shun

-... ainda bem que, pelo menos, você me acha bonitinho... – Shun vermelho

-Vamos pra cozinha. Vou passar um cafezinho pra gente. – June virou-se, indo pra cozinha, e Shun pôde reparar nela...

Ela estava vestida, agora, com uma bermuda, e uma baby look, com os cabelos amarrados num rabo-de-cavalo. Simples, mas tão linda...

-... vai ficar aí? – June, rindo da cara de bobo de Shun – O que foi?

-Ahn? Ah, nada... já estou indo... – Shun a acompanhou até a cozinha

June fez o café, enquanto conversavam. Alguns minutos depois, Shun olhou para o relógio, e disse que precisava ir embora, pois tinha alguns compromissos de hora marcada.

-Tudo bem... nos vemos no dia do desfile? – June

-Claro... estarei lá! Acha que iria perder o 1º desfile seu? Justo eu, que sou seu "padrinho"? – Shun, com um sorriso maroto – Até sábado, então... – estendendo a mão

-Obrigada mais uma vez – e o abraçou, deixando-o sem graça novamente

-Me agradeça depois que fizer bastante sucesso! – Shun – Mas agora, tenho que ir mesmo... é sério! Vai ter aquele acústico na rádio, eu preciso mesmo ir...

-Tá... Vou te levar até a porta...

June abriu a porta, olhando para fora. A barra estava limpa, não havia muitas pessoas na rua. Shun se despediu e saiu, rapidamente...

-Eu preciso contar isso pras meninas! – June, ao entrar, já pegando o telefone...

À tarde, as meninas já chegavam na rádio para o acústico.

-Mônica... por que a Kia não veio? – Bárbara

-Não sei... ela falou pra gente vir, mas não falou por que não veio...

-Que estranho... ainda mais que é pra ver o Ikki, né...? Vai perder. – Bárbara

As meninas se ajeitavam nas cadeiras. Faltava pouco tempo para começar o show.

-Uf... cheguei! – Shun, todo esbaforido.

-Pensei que não ia chegar mais... onde estava? – Ikki

-Anh... vendo umas coisas. – Shun

-... tava com alguma menina. – Hyoga – Estou sentindo um cheiro diferente no ar.

Shun ficou hiper vermelho.

-O QUE? Eu não tava com ninguém!

-... e eu não reconheço de quem é... seria alguma fã? – Hyoga

-Dá pra parar de encher meu irmão? Ele não é como você! – Ikki – Que fica saindo com tudo quanto é fã!

-Chato! – Hyoga mostrando a língua para Ikki.

Começaram a brigar, e Shun ficou mais aliviado.

-"Salvo pelo gongo..." – pensava

-------------------------------------

Kia ainda estava com Lita.

-Vou ligar a televisão pra você se distrair, tá? – Kia, se levantando

Ligou a televisão. Estava passando o programa da Tétis, e ela contava sobre o acústico.

-Você nem foi no acústico, né... – Lita

-Ah! Não faz mal... tem tempo pra isso. – Kia, sentando ao seu lado

Tétis: E agora, um fato estranho: Hoje de manhã, nosso fotógrafo flagrou Rhadamanthys em um quarto de hotel, com uma garota desconhecida. Quem seria?

Na TV, as fotos eram exibidas. Lita, na porta do quarto com Rhadamanthys, depois o soco.

Tétis: Alguns repórteres conseguiram filmar. Vamos ver.

Na TV, Rhadamanthys dava entrevistas, falando que Lita não era ninguém importante.

Kia entendeu.

Ainda mostrou o soco, e Lita correndo. As câmeras se voltaram para Rhadamanthys.

-O que tem a dizer, depois dessa agressão?

Rhadamanthys continuava olhando para o lado em que Lita havia corrido. Depois, deixou os repórteres falando sozinhos, e entrou novamente no quarto...

-Desculpa, Lita... não era minha intenção fazer você reviver isso. – Kia desligou a TV

-Ele me chamou de...

-... os homens são assim mesmo... o melhor é esquecer... eu sei que você gosta muito dele, que você não é simplesmente uma fã, mas é o melhor a fazer...

------------------------------------

No acústico...

Um show particular, pra aquelas 5 garotas, e alguns outros convidados. Elas choravam, gritavam, tiravam fotos. Isso sem contar que, de vez em quando, um deles chamava uma delas pra subir no "palquinho", e cantar com eles. (e os seguranças só tirando fotos, pras garotas... ¬¬)

E, na rádio, tudo ao vivo.

-Esses são os meninos do H.I.S.! – Shura, na rádio – Aioros, me diga como estão as coisas por aí!

-Uma loucura! Apesar de haver poucas pessoas aqui...

-Daqui a pouco, estaremos de volta com o acústico H.I.S.! – Shura

Depois do acústico, eles iriam dar autógrafos para cada uma.

A primeira... Camila.

Ela foi até Ikki. Nervosa.

-Oi... qual o seu nome? – Ikki

-...Camila...

Ikki pegou sua agenda, e escreveu uma dedicatória a ela.

-Mais alguma coisa? – sorrindo

Ela o abraçou.

-Eu te amo muito!

Ikki não sabia o que fazer.

-Tira uma foto comigo...

Aldebaran pegou a máquina, tirou algumas fotos.

-Agora, a próxima... – tentando tirar Camila dali.

-IKKIII! EU TE AMOOOOO!

A próxima... Petit.

Esta já chegou sentando no colo de Shun, o abraçando e o beijando.

-Eu amo você, Shun! – não parando de beija-lo

Thor a tirou dali.

Próxima... ¬¬ Bárbara

Outra que chegou esbaforida. Se jogou em cima de Shun.

-Shun! AAAAAAAHHHHH!

O abraçou, super apertado. E roubou um beijo de Shun. Na boca.

Aldebaran tentou tira-la de lá. E ela começou a se debater.

-NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! DEIXA EU TIRAR UMA FOTOOO!

Bárbara abraçou Shun, e Aldebaran tirou a foto. Depois, a agarrou pela cintura e a tirou de lá.

Próxima... Mônica.

-Hyoga... eu sou sua fã! Você é tão lindo, tão loiro, tão... AAAAHHHH! Tira uma foto comigo!

-Claro... – Cássius pega a câmera e tira as fotos

E Mônica sai saltitando.

Próxima... Kimi.

Ela se aproximou dele.

-Hyoga... – ela começou a chorar – Eu...

-Calma... – ele a abraçou

-... eu adoro você... eu... queria uma foto... – deixando um papel com ele.

-O Cássius tira...

Ele tirou algumas fotos, e Hyoga lhe deu um autógrafo.

Próxima... Atermis.

Ela se aproximou de Ikki, bem nervosa.

-Seu nome...? – Ikki

-Atermis...

Enquanto Ikki dava o autógrafo, Atermis roubou um beijo dele. Pegou o autógrafo, e saiu super feliz.

Próxima, e última... Akemi.

Ela foi até eles, e pulou em cima dos três. Abraçou-os todos, apertado...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! EU ADORO VOCÊS! EU AMO VOCÊS! VOCÊS SÃO FOFOS! KAWAIIIIISSS! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Os seguranças tiveram que agir novamente... ¬¬'

Na saída, Aioros estava tentando entrevistar algumas meninas.

-Qual o seu nome?

-Petit! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-Toda essa emoção é por causa dos garotos?

-É POR CAUSA DO SHUN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

-Ok... Ei, você!

-Eu?

-Sim... qual o seu nome?

-Camila...

-Como se sente?

-Estou muito, muito feliz... nunca pensei que conseguiria chegar perto do meu amor! – suspirando

-Qual deles? – Aioros rindo

-O Ikki... ele é maravilhoso! TE AMOOOOOOO!

-¬¬' Oi, garota! – Aioros

-Oi! – era Bárbara

-Oi...

-Que foi? – ainda feliz

-Er... eu gostaria de... fazer umas perguntas...

-Pode fazer!

-De quem você... é fã?

-Do SHUN! UHHUUUUU! EU ABRACEI ELE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

-Ah, sim... bom... obrigado...

-De nada!

-Bom, mais tarde, nós voltamos! Obrigado pela audiência! – Aioros termina a transmissão ali. – Ei! Garota! Eu não sei seu nome! – correndo atrás de Bárbara

-Oi...

Aioros parou perto dela.

-Er... eu não ainda não sei o seu nome.

-Bárbara...

-É mesmo...

-O que?

-Bárbara! Você é bárbara! Muito prazer...

Bárbara ficou vermelha.

-Prazer... bom, minha irmã tá me esperando ali, e...

-Eu... posso te ver de novo algum dia...?

-... quem sabe...? Bom... tchau...

-Tchau... Bárbara...

Bárbara se foi, deixando um Aioros com cara de bobo...

Todas as fãs foram deixando o local aos poucos, mas felizes.

Mas, algumas, queriam mais...

Hyoga olhava um papelzinho, quando Ikki se aproximou de mansinho. Olhou por cima do ombro de Hyoga.

-Safado... outro telefone de fã?

-Ô, idiota! Que susto! – Hyoga

-E depois fica falando do meu irmão... ¬¬'

-Me deixa quieto, um pouco! Afe! Cara chato... eu não tenho namorada, não se esqueça! Estou procurando o amor da minha vida! Ainda não sacou?

-Ah, tá... perdão, perdão! Não tá mais aqui quem falou! Seja feliz!

----------------------------------

Os dias passaram rápido. Principalmente para June. O sábado chegou, e, junto com ele, a insegurança de June...

Esmeralda estava em sua casa. Ela iria com June, mas Eiri não queria ir.

-... vai, Esmeralda! Me ajuda! Ela não quer falar comigo!

-Tudo por causa do Shun?

-É... como eu ia adivinhar? Se eu soubesse, eu teria chamado ela aqui... mas ele tava com pressa, não deu pra chamar ela...

-Tudo bem. Vamos na casa dela. Eu converso com ela.

Na casa de Eiri...

-... eu não quero! Ela me traiu! – Eiri

-Larga de bobeira! Ela não te traiu! Ele estava apressado!

June entra no local.

-Fala pra ela sair do meu quarto! – Eiri

-Eiri, por favor... olha, não foi por querer... se eu soubesse, tinha te chamado... mas não deu tempo... eu quero fazer as pazes com você. É muito ruim ficar sem falar com você.

-...

-E tem mais... ele vai estar lá... vocês podem sentar ao lado deles... vai, Eiri...

Eiri olhou pro lado.

-O Shun vai?

-Vai... aí você pode ficar do lado do seu virgenzinho gostosinho... – dando um sorrisinho

-Tá, vai... – Eiri levanta e a abraça – Eu te perdôo... mas só desta vez! – rindo

-Ai, que bom... não suportava mais ver vocês duas de mal! – Esmeralda

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lá...

Haviam muitas pessoas do lado de fora. Muitas fãs, gritando, esperando seus ídolos chegarem.

Os modelos já haviam chegado, e estavam nos camarins. E, agora, começavam a chegar alguns dos convidados. Vários repórteres já estavam a postos. Dohko, repórter do programa "Miro's talk show", já estava ali também, cobrindo exclusivamente o evento.

-... e, pelo que vemos ali, acho que mais uma pessoa chegou! Vamos nos aproximar e vem quem é! – Dohko corre pra perto do carro, e a câmera o filma. É Kanon, da equipe de vôlei – Olá, Kanon! Preparado pro próximo campeonato?

-Oi... – acenando pra câmera – Sim, meu parceiro e eu estamos bem preparados!

-E hoje? Veio pra prestigiar seu irmão?

-Sim... acha que eu não viria? Não é sempre que estamos na mesma cidade, e eu quase não vejo os seus desfiles... hoje, fiz questão!

-E aquela briga?

-Ah, aquilo? Nada de mais... coisa de irmãos!

-E esse é o Kanon! Olha só, mais gente chegando! – Dohko corre novamente (e o câmera atrás) – E é a dona da maior audiência das rádios da Grécia! Saori Kido! Olá, Saori!

Ela acena para a câmera. Meio envergonhada.

-Oi...

-Veio prestigiar alguém? – Dohko

-Sim, tenho várias amigas que vão desfilar, e...

-... e também o Saga, se eu não me engano...

-... também, somos muito amigos, e...

-Vocês foram vistos numa danceteria, juntos... é verdade que estão namorando?

-Não, somos apenas muito bons amigos! Com licença, eu preciso entrar.

-Obrigado, Saori! E, aqui ao meu lado, ele: Shaka! Como vai?

-Eu estou muito bem, obrigado... – dando um lindo sorriso pra câmera

As fãs faziam uma algazarra ao fundo.

-Shaka, me fale sobre aquele episódio no "Miro's talk show", na semana passada...

Shaka ruborizou.

-Aquela fã foi abusada, ou o que você achou? – Dohko

-Não... eu... eu gosto de ter esse contato com minhas fãs... elas me passam uma ótima energia, e eu me sinto bem com isso... me dá novas forças pra continuar...

-E quando você encarnou aquele vilão, as energias que elas passavam eram diferentes?

Shaka riu.

-Algumas, sim... algumas pessoas não conseguem separar o personagem da verdadeira pessoa que somos...

-Você sofreu algum ataque nesse meio tempo?

-Quase apanhei de algumas pessoas, na rua...

-Esse é o Shaka, pessoal! Muito obrigado...

-Eu que agradeço... – e Shaka se afastou

-Quem eu vejo ali? São eles! O grupo H.I.S.! – Dohko

As fãs, agora sim, se descabelavam...

-LINDOOOOOOOOOOO!

-EU TE AMOOOOO!

-OLHA PRA MIM!

Os três acenavam, jogavam beijos pras fãs enlouquecidas. Dohko se aproximou.

-Olá, rapazes!

-Oi... – os três respondem

-Ikki, veio ver sua namorada... estou certo?

-Sim... finalmente vou poder ver ao vivo um desfile da Pandora...

-E quanto a vocês? Vieram prestigiar alguém em especial?

-Ah, eu vim acompanhar meus amigos, mesmo... e ver minhas fãs queridas! – Hyoga manda um beijo pras fãs. Algumas desmaiaram.

-E você, Shun...?

-Pra falar a verdade, vim prestigiar uma pessoa... mas é uma surpresa! – Shun com cara de safado

-Como assim? – Dohko, Hyoga e Ikki

-Não posso contar... é surpresa! Aguardem... – e Shun se afastou

-O que será essa surpresa? É o que nós veremos mais tarde! Fiquem com a gente! – termina Dohko

Na platéia...

-Nossa, que nervoso... – Eiri – Tem vários artistas, aqui...

-É... – Esmeralda – Olha ali! O Shaka!

-A Hilda... nossa, tá todo mundo aqui... tão pertinho...

As duas não perceberam Hyoga e Ikki se aproximando.

-Olha só quem está ali! – Ikki

-Hum... aquela gracinha... – Hyoga

-Safado... – Ikki ¬¬

-¬¬ Me deixa... – Hyoga, e se aproxima de Eiri – Tem alguém sentado aqui? – Hyoga, no ouvido de Eiri

Ela olha pra trás, surpresa.

-... vocês...?

-Oi! Tudo bem? Lembram de nós? – Ikki

-E quem não iria lembrar? – Esmeralda

-Podemos sentar? – Hyoga

-...c-claro... – Eiri

Hyoga e Ikki sentaram-se ao lado delas, deixando-as entre eles.

Perto dali, estavam Shina e Shaka, dando mais uma entrevista a Mú.

-... e está preparado pro show? O dia do Oscar está quase aí... – Mú

-Um pouco nervoso... é meu primeiro filme, e uma sorte que já foi indicado ao Oscar. – Shaka

-Com esperanças de ganhar?

-Não sei... gostei muito de fazer esse filme... – Shaka

-... sem contar que ele foi indicado como melhor ator! - Shina

Enquanto isso, Dohko entrevistava Aioria.

-... e o campeonato?

-Vai muito bem, os jogadores estão unidos, e é bem capaz de ganharmos o campeonato grego deste ano! – Aioria

-E eu percebi que você chegou atrasado... algum problema no time?

-Não... eu estou treinando sozinho, e o Shion não me liberou...

-O técnico... ele está pegando no seu pé?

-Não... é que, por causa daquela contusão, estou tendo que fazer um treino à parte...

-Por falar nisso, a lesão está atrapalhando sua performance?

-Agora, não... já estou bem melhor!

-Obrigado, Aioria! E já voltamos, com os detalhes do desfile! Até já! – termina Dohko

OoOoOoOoO

Num camarim, à parte...

-... eu estou tão nervosa... – June

-Não fique... tenta se acalmar! – Shun, sentado num sofazinho

-Eu tenho medo... você viu o que o Misty disse... ele não me contratou, nem nada! Essa é a única chance que eu tenho! Se eu não for bem, nunca mais...

-Não pense assim! Vá lá, e faça o seu melhor, certo? – Shun se levantou – Eu tenho que ir.

-Vai me deixar... sozinha...?

Silêncio. Shun olhou para June, ele podia ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração.

-Er... eu...

-OOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII! QUE-RI-DAAAAAA! – Misty chegando – Vim te ajudar a se vestir... preciso dar o toque final na roupa... OOIIIII, Shunzinho querido!

-Ah! Oi, Misty! Eu já estava de saída... – Shun

-Espera, amorzinho! Eu quero que você...

No outro camarim...

-... e o que será esse mistério? – Pandora, já se maquiando

-Eu não faço idéia... – Freiya

Marin sabia, mas como Misty pediu segredo, nem abriu a boca...

-E os meninos? – Pandora

-Já estão prontos. – Marin – Pelo menos, a primeira troca de roupas...

-Ai... hoje eu preciso ser perfeita... – Pandora, suspirando

-Hum... "ele" tá aí, né? – Marin

-É... – Pandora vermelha

-Só ele? O Hyoga não vai vir? – Freiya

-Por que esse interesse repentino no Hyoga? – Pandora

-Não, não é nada... – Freiya vermelha

Argol entrou no camarim.

-5 minutos!

-Ah, sim... já estamos prontas!

OoOoOoOo

Na platéia...

-Está demorando... – Esmeralda

-Geralmente é assim... sempre atrasa. – Ikki

-Ah, é... – Esmeralda

-Ah, e aquele assunto... eu não esqueci, viu? – Ikki sussurrando

-Tá... – vermelha

-Olha, vai começar! – Hyoga

Uma música animada embala o local. As luzes diminuíram, deixando apenas o palco bem iluminado.

-Droga... já vai começar... e cadê o Shun...? – Ikki

Shun percorre a passarela, com um microfone na mão.

-Boa noite, senhoras e senhores...

-Ué! O que esse doido tá fazendo no palco? – Ikki

-Ah, vai ver faz parte da surpresa de que ele falou... – Hyoga

-... fui convidado a subir aqui e dizer algumas palavras... em primeiro lugar, é uma honra ser chamado pelo grande Misty, para abrir seu desfile... mas, sinceramente, eu não entendo nada de moda!

Risadas na platéia.

-... a única coisa que posso dizer é que, pelo que vi lá atrás, as roupas estão muito bonitas... vocês vão ver! E a segunda coisa, é uma surpresa que ele e eu preparamos...

-Viu? Eu sabia! – Hyoga

-Pra abrir o desfile, uma pessoa desconhecida, por enquanto... mas faço votos de que vocês gostem dela! E já chega de falar! Com vocês... June!

Shun desce do palco, dando espaço para June entrar. Ela estava super nervosa, mas ergueu sua cabeça e entrou na passarela. Vários flashs pipocaram, e também algumas exclamações de surpresa e satisfação.

June estava com os cabelos presos num coque, e algumas mechas soltas, e com o vestido que Misty havia lhe mostrado: um vestido vermelho, de tafetá, longo, tomara-que-caia, bem cavado, deixando suas costas brancas completamente de fora. Uma pequena fenda, do lado direito, mostrava suas pernas bem torneadas. Nos pés, uma sandália, com algumas pedras de rubi cravejadas.

E em seu pescoço, um colar de pedras preciosas, variando entre rubi e diamantes.

Muitos aplausos na platéia, e muito "zumzumzum".

-Caramba... essa é a June que conhecemos? – Ikki

-É... acho que sim... – Hyoga

-Eita... – Ikki

(Eiri e Esmeralda: um pouco de ciúmes...)

Shun, do outro lado, aplaudia sem parar.

June parou no fim da passarela, fez uma pose. Os fotógrafos não perderam tempo: não paravam de tirar fotos. Ela virou-se, olhando bem para Shun, dando uma piscadinha, e continuou andando.

Atrás do palco...

-Quem é aquela? – Pandora

-Agora eu posso falar... – Marin

-Você sabia? – Freiya

-Sabia... mas não podia contar. Ela é fã do grupo H.I.S., que ganhou aquela promoção...

-...sei... e daí? – Pandora

-Acho que era o sonho dela ser modelo, e ninguém havia dado chance a ela. O Shun me pediu para falar com o Misty, e apresentei ela pra ele... e ele pediu pra ela abrir o desfile!

-Ela está se achando por isso... – Pandora

-Coitada... não fala assim! Ela está indo direitinho! – Freiya

-... hum... – Pandora

-É a minha vez. – Freiya foi pra passarela...

Mais tarde, foi a vez dos garotos. Alberich foi o primeiro, seguido por Sigfried, e depois Rhadamanthys. Foi o auge do desfile. Rhadamanthys estava vestido com uma blusa de gola alta, um casaco, e uma calça social. Nos pés, um sapato italiano. Estava totalmente de preto. Ele desfilou toda a passarela. Ao voltar, pegou June pela mão, a trazendo novamente ao meio da passarela. Ela, agora, estava com um vestido um pouco mais curto, azul, mais simples, mas com alguns detalhes bordados em prateado. No seu pescoço, um colar de ouro branco, cravejado com pedras de água-marinha e brilhantes.

Ainda desfilaram Saga e Marin, vestidos a caráter para um casamento.

Ao final do desfile, Pandora, que foi a última a entrar, na volta, pegou Misty pela mão, o levando à passarela, e foram acompanhados pelos outros modelos.

Misty pegou o microfone:

-Gente, eu to bege! Estou muuuuuuito emocionado... muito obrigado, por tudo mesmo! ...

-Nossa... foi muito bonito, né...? – Esmeralda

-É... nunca imaginei que a June se sairia tão bem. – Eiri

-... e eu quero, agora, apresentar a vocês, esta criatura fantástica. June, por favor... – Misty pega em sua mão – Sabem, quando fui apresentado a essa moça, vi nela um futuro promissor. A trouxe, hoje, pra que as pessoas que não a aceitaram em suas agências, possam ver o que perderam. Ela não é um espetáculo?

Vários assobios, aplausos e gritos de satisfação se ouvem na platéia.

-Quer dizer algo, querida? – Misty

June pega o microfone.

-Eu gostaria de dizer, que... bom, eu queria agradecer ao Misty, que me deu essa chance... também à Marin, que me apresentou ao Misty... sabem, eu era uma pessoa comum, que tinha sonhos, e, graças à uma promoção da rádio Athena FM, eu pude conhece-lo... essa pessoa que acreditou em mim, e quis me ajudar... esse anjo na minha vida... Shun! Muito obrigada por tudo! Obrigada por me apadrinhar... Eu sou sua fã!

Muitos e muitos aplausos. Depois, Misty ainda disse mais algumas palavras, fechando o desfile...

No camarim...

-"Eu queria saber quem era aquelazinha sentada ao lado do Ikki..." – pensava Pandora, vendo muitas pessoas querendo cumprimentar June, e também alguns repórteres em volta.

-Meus parabéns... você foi muito bem! – Saga

-Você foi ótima! Foi mesmo seu primeiro desfile? – Rhadamanthys

-Nunca vi alguém desfilar como você! – Alberich

-Ora, gente... qu'é isso... obrigada... – June, completamente vermelha, com tantos homens bonitos à sua volta.

-Licença, licença... – Shaka, chegando – June! Eu não disse que ficaria famosa? Me dê um abraço!

-Epa... nós chegamos primeiro! – Saga brincando

-Mas eu a conheci primeiro... não foi, June? Conta pra eles...

-... estamos aqui, com June, a modelo que abriu o desfile do grande estilista Misty... – Dohko

Shun, que estava ali perto, ainda não havia conseguido nem chegar perto de June, para cumprimenta-la...

Fora dos camarins...

-... será se a June vai demorar? – Esmeralda – Eu queria dar um abraço nela...

-Xi... se bem conheço aquele bando, e os repórteres, também, garanto que estão feito urubu em cima dela... – Ikki

-E cadê a Eiri?

-Acho que ela foi ao banheiro... o Hyoga que também foi sei lá onde, e ainda não voltou... vai ver, foi no camarim...

Eiri estava saindo do banheiro, quando cruzou com Shina.

-Oi... você é a Eiri?

-S-sim... sou eu...

-Tem um loiro querendo falar com você, aí fora... – Shina, rindo

-Ahn... obrigada... – Eiri saiu, desconfiada

Lá fora, Hyoga a esperava.

-Ah, é você... – vermelha

-Eu... queria falar com você... posso?

-Claro...

Hyoga segurou suas mãos.

-Gostaria de... er... tomar um sorvete comigo?

Eiri ficou ainda mais vermelha. Mas respondeu:

-Não... não posso.

-Você não aceita?

-Não posso! – e saiu correndo

-Espera... – Hyoga, esticando os braços, tentando segurar seu braço. Mas não adiantou...

-Ah, semana que vem eu não vou ter muitos compromissos, aí, eu posso te ligar mesmo, né? – Ikki – Eu to me apaixonando pela sua música... quero ver mais!

-Ah, sim... – Esmeralda, mais que vermelha

-Tem certeza de que não vai ter nenhum problema?

-Não! Nenhum!

Nisso, Eiri chega correndo e corada.

-Vamos embora, Esmeralda!

-Ãnh? Mas já? E a June... – Esmeralda

-Depois a gente fala com ela! Vamos?

-Mas... o que foi?

-Nada! Vamos! Por favor!

-Tá... tchau, Ikki...

-Tchau...

Eiri saiu puxando Esmeralda.

Pouco depois, Hyoga voltou.

-Hyoga! As duas foram embora, e nem deu pra você se despedir...

-Eu sei.

-Sabe?

-Eu chamei a Eiri pra tomar um sorvete comigo, e ela saiu correndo...

-Ah, entendi porque ela quis ir embora tão rápido... você assustou a menina! Isso não se faz!

-Eu não assustei! Só chamei pra tomar um sorvete!

-Hihihihi...

-Do que tá rindo?

-Levou um fora! Hihihihi...

-É? Acho que não vai ser só eu que vai levar um fora... olha a fera chegando ali! – apontando para Pandora, que se aproximava. – Já vou...

Pandora aproximou-se, deu um selinho em Ikki.

-Gostou do desfile?

-Gostei...

-E quem era aquela que estava do seu lado, e agora pouco conversando com você? – disfarçando a raiva

-Por que?

-Como assim, por que? Eu sou sua namorada, tenho o direito de saber...

-Tá com ciúmes?

-Eu? Eu não...

-Tá com ciúme. - cantarolando

-Já falei que não tô!

-E por que tá com tanta raiva?

-Ora... pára de me confundir, fênix!

Ikki riu.

-É uma amiga... não fique com raiva, boba... eu tenho o direito, não acha?

-Bom... é que eu não gosto dessas menininhas que ficam perto de você... podem se aproveitar.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc... bobona…

-"O Shun não apareceu…" – June, pensando – "Pensei que ele viria aqui, me dizer como eu me saí..."

June ainda estava no camarim, se preparando pra sair. Já estava muito tarde, passou muito tempo ali, dando entrevistas. Precisava voltar pra casa.

Saiu do camarim, já estava vazio... só o pessoal da limpeza já começava o seu trabalho. Já estava chegando na porta, quando sentiu alguém atrás de si, lhe cochichando:

-Eu... gostaria de dar um abraço...

-Shun! – ela se virou para ele – Pensei que você já tinha ido embora! – o abraçando

-Acha que... eu iria perder a chance de... abraçar você?

(olha o clima!)

Eles ficaram se olhando, ternamente.

-Ei, casal... com licença... a gente precisa limpar aqui! – o pessoal da limpeza

-AAAhh! Er... claro, estamos saindo! – Shun

-É! Desculpa! – June

Os dois saíram correndo.

Lá fora...

-Quer que eu te deixe em casa?

-Eu gostaria... eu ia voltar de ônibus, mas tá tarde...

-Ônibus?

-É... eu não tenho carro...

-...ainda... imagina a primeira página do jornal: "Modelo famosa anda de ônibus!" Ia ser engraçado...

-Não ria de mim! Eu sou pobre, ué!

-Tá, vai... entra no carro! – rindo

Shun a deixou na porta de casa, e depois foi embora...

------------------------------

Dias depois...

Na emissora onde Miro faz o seu programa, está tendo uma reunião, com a diretora e produtora (a última produtora foi mandada embora), Katie, mas Miro como sempre atrasado...

-Por hoje é só, obrigada pela atenção de todos, até o programa.

-Olá, pessoal. Cheguei um pouco atrasado, mas vocês não sabem quantas pessoas tem lá fora, por minha causa. Ah é, claro que sabem, fica assim todo dia... – Miro se vangloriando.

Todos começam a se levantar e ir embora.

-O que foi? Pra onde vocês tão indo. A estrela acabou de chegar!

-Miro, a reunião foi marcada há mais de uma hora, e você só chega agora? – Katie – Que isso?

Todos se foram, só Lisa (a secretária) fica por último e comenta com Miro:

-Boa sorte, que hoje ela não ta de bom humor.

-Nunca ela ta de bom humor.

-Vamos logo com isso. Lisa, feche a porta quando sair.

-O que há com você, meu amor? – Miro tentando se dar bem.

-Miro, estamos perdendo muito tempo do programa, quer dizer, você está perdendo muito tempo do programa só falando de você! Nossos patrocinadores estão achando que esse tempo poderia ser aproveitado se você fizesse alguns "merchans" deles...

-Ora, que isso? O programa tem meu nome e na verdade só eu devia aparecer nele.

-Eu posso fazer com que você ganhe mais tempo com isso... se você por acaso... – Katie o rodeia, mexe no seu cabelo e completa atrás dele – FAZER UMAS REPORTAGENS FORA DOS ESTÚDIOS! – diz ela toda entusiasmada.

-Fora... Ar livre... Isso pode me trazer mais fãs!

-É claro que pode! Ninguém quer ver um programa fora dos intervalos. Então pensei em promoções! Jante com Miro, vá com Miro no parque, aprenda a cozinhar com Miro! O que você acha?

-Isso me entusiasma... – Miro coçando o queixo pensativo.

-Mas você ainda não ouviu a melhor parte.

-O que é?

-Você tem que fazer tudo apenas em 1hora! Como naquele seriado, poderíamos colocar um cronômetro e ia ser demais!

-Que idéia maravilhosa, Kate! – Miro levanta saltitante e acaba agarrando Katie e a beijando. Ela fica sem reação. – Você é a melhor produtora que um gostosão pode ter. – ele larga ela na cadeira e sai cantarolando.

Depois de alguns minutos, Katie recobra a consciência e pensa:

-"Preciso ter mais idéias chocantes... Será que o Miro reparou no que ele fez? Ai, ai... – tudo parecia uma maravilha, mas ela caiu em consciência – Eu vou matar aquele cachorro! Quem ele pensa que é..." – (mas não há nada mais maravilhoso que um homem como Miro possa fazer pra gente ficar boba) – Miro...

-Ele já saiu, Srta Katie. – Lisa a pegando no flagra.

-Ah! Você ta aí! Me traga os relatórios do ibope do último programa, vai!

-"Ela pensa que engana alguém, só aceitou esse emprego por causa do Miro." – Lisa sai resmungando.

-------------------------

-Alô? Esmeralda?

-Sim... sou eu...

-Oi... adivinha quem é?

-Eu já sei... – rindo – É o Ikki...

-Ah, sua sem graça... você acertou!

Esmeralda riu.

-Então... hoje você vai estar ocupada?

-Não...

-Então, você pode encontrar comigo lá naquele restaurante que a gente se encontrou naquele dia? O "Dionísius Palace"...

-Tá bom... que horas?

-A que você puder.

-Ah, então, na hora do almoço, mesmo... 1 hora da tarde tá bom?

-Claro... te espero lá.

-Então... até.

-Até...

Esmeralda desligou o telefone, feliz da vida. Quem diria que seus ídolos iriam gravar as suas músicas? Saiu cantarolando feliz, mas...

-Ai, meu Deus! Esqueci do meu pai! O que eu vou dizer pra ele?

Aí, sim, começou a ficar preocupada. O que dizer a ele? Começou a andar em círculos, pensando.

Até a porta se abrir, repentinamente.

-OOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, QUERIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! QUE SUSTO! Afrodite! Não faça mais isso!

-Credo! Que medo! O que eu te fiz?

-Eu to aqui, mó preocupada, e... AFRODITE!

-AI, CREDO! AGORA EU QUE ME ASSUSTEI!

-Você pode me ajudar?

-Se estiver ao meu alcance...

Um pouco mais tarde, Guilty chegou, reclamando de fome.

-Esmeralda! Minha filha! Papai chegou! To morrendo de fome...

-Oi, papai! – Esmeralda, vindo da cozinha, acompanhada de Afrodite

-Er... o que ele... tá fazendo aqui? - Guilty

-Ai, eu tava ajudando sua filhinha a fazer comida pra você! – Afrodite, feliz

-Er... por que?

-Ah, paizinho... é que eu to de saída! E ele me ajudou a fazer o almoço! Ele falou que te serve! Né, Afrô?

-Claro... – Afrodite fazendo um charminho

-De saída? Onde vai? – Guilty

-Vou fazer uma entrevista de emprego... e já to atrasada! – pegando a bolsa – Tchau, paizinho... tchau, Afrô... eu volto logo! – e saiu

Afrodite olhou para Guilty.

-E aí? Muita fome? – indo pra cozinha rebolando

-"Onde minha filha arranja essas amizades..." – pensa Guilty, pondo a mão sobre os olhos.

Esmeralda chegou no restaurante, apressada. Entrou, e viu Ikki bebendo um suco, sentado à mesa.

-Oi... demorei muito?

-Pensei que não viria mais! Tava quase chorando, pensando que você tinha desistido... – rindo

-Desculpa, é que eu ainda tive que fazer o almoço pro meu pai, e...

-... já almoçou?

-Não...

-Então, senta aí! Vou chamar o garçon...

-Não precisa...

-Claro que precisa! – o garçon se aproximou – Pode pedir.

Esmeralda olhou o cardápio, pediu uma macarronada, e Ikki quis o mesmo. Depois ficaram conversando por algum tempo, enquanto comiam.

-Mas... trouxe as músicas? – Ikki, curioso

-Ah, sim... trouxe as mais velhas. Depois, mostro as mais recentes. – lhe entregando algumas folhas.

Ikki leu uma a uma.

-Perfeitas! – chegando o rosto perto do dela, e cochichando – Vai, me conta: qual o segredo?

-Não tem segredo nenhum! – rindo, mas vermelha como uma pimenta

-E quando vai me mostrar as outras?

-Quando quiser.

-Podemos marcar de novo?

-Claro... tenho muitas em casa. Tenho poesias também.

-E daonde arranja tanta inspiração pra escrever?

-Acho que herdei isso da minha mãe... meu pai vive dizendo que ela adorava escrever poesias.

-Que legal... por que eu não sei escrever músicas também? Só o Shun sabe... acho que sou a ovelha negra da família.

-Nada disso... você não consegue escrever, mas canta muito bem... tem a voz muito linda...

-... acha...?

-Acho! Enquanto eu... nem no chuveiro!

-Ah, não acredito... com esse talento pra escrever músicas, não consegue cantar nem um pouquinho? Duvido!

-É sério!

-Eu quero ver! Canta pra mim!

-O QUE? NADA DISSO! Sou terrível cantando, meu pai vive me xingando...

-Esquece seu pai. Quero ouvir sua voz.

-Aqui?

-Ah... aqui não. Vamos passear, aí você canta.

Ikki pagou a conta (apesar de Esmeralda não querer que ele pagasse a sua...), e saíram. Ikki a convidou a entrar em seu carro.

-Aqui você pode cantar.

-Mas... eu não sei cantar... T.T'

-Vai... canta pra mim... – Ikki apoiou o queixo na mão, esperando

-Tá... vou cantar aquela que eu te dei, "Oceano", porque eu imaginei um ritmo pra ela.

-Tá bom... – Ikki ficou esperando

E Esmeralda começou:

"_Assim que o dia amanheceu lá no mar alto da paixão  
dava pra ver o tempo ruir  
cadê você? Que solidão!  
Esquecera de mim?  
Enfim, de tudo o que há na terra não há nada em lugar nenhum  
que vá crescer sem você chegar  
longe de ti tudo parou  
ninguém sabe o que eu sofri  
Amar é um deserto e seus temores  
vida que vai na sela destas dores  
não sabe voltar  
me dá teu calor  
Vem me fazer feliz porque eu te amo  
você deságua em mim e eu oceano  
e esqueço que amar é quase uma dor  
Só sei viver se for por você!_"  
Ikki continuava escutando.

-Bom... tá bom, né...? – Esmeralda estava super vermelha

-Você tem a voz muito linda... quem te xinga, mesmo?

-O meu pai... ele não gosta que eu fique cantando pela casa...

-Ele não sabe o que diz. – Ikki continuava com o queixo apoiado na mão. Ficou olhando Esmeralda. – Gostei muito... você canta muito bem.

-...é...?

-Uhum... to até pensando em desistir da minha carreira, e te colocar no meu lugar. – brincando – Já imaginou? Ia deixar de ser H.I.S. e ia passar a ser H.E.S.! – e se pôs a rir.

Esmeralda também.

-Até parece... eu tenho vergonha de mostrar minhas músicas, imagina de cantar na frente de todo mundo...

Ela percebeu que ele não parava de olhar para ela. Ficou vermelha.

-Bom... eu preciso ir agora... – Esmeralda – Já tá ficando tarde...

-Já?

-Pois é... não parece, mas já são quase 3 e meia da tarde!

-Nossa... passou tão rápido... vamos. Eu te levo pra casa.

-Brigada!

Enquanto isso...

-Ai, como eu odeio arrumar casa... – June torcendo um pano dentro de um balde

TRIM! TRIM! TRIM!

-AI, EU JÁ VOU! – June enxugando as mãos

TRIM! TRIM! TRIM!

-JÁ VOU! - correndo feito doida pra atender o telefone – Alô?

-Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com a June...

-Ah, sim... sou eu...

-Eu vi seu desfile, e estou interessado em você. Gostaria de conversar. Você estaria interessada em fazer um comercial?

-Eu? É lógico!

-Você podia comparecer aqui, às 17 horas?

-Hoje? Claro!

-Aguardarei você aqui... pode anotar o endereço?

June anotou tudo, desligou o telefone.

-UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! EU CONSEGUI! VOU FAZER UM COMERCIAL! – June comemorando, dançando sozinha no meio da sala da sua casa. Lembrou – MEU DEUS! ENTÃO, EU PRECISO DE UM BANHO! – correu pro banheiro

Depois de tomar banho, se arrumou toda, e saiu, deixando a casa do jeito que estava...

------------------------------------------

n/a: Ai, tadinha da Lita! Foi com muito sofrimento que escrevi aquela cena... RHADAMANTHYS, VOCÊ ME PAGA!

(bom... voltando...)

June já está famosa! Será que ela vai continuar com as amizades antigas? Ou não? Vida de famoso é difícil...

Esmeralda é outra... o Ikki gostou das músicas! (será que é só das músicas?)

Bom, vou ficando por aqui... daqui a pouco tem mais! Espero que estejam gostando... porque eu estou! ¬ y

Até o próximo capítulo...


	5. Acabando com o sonho

Oiiii! Putz, dessa vez demorei pra postar o capítulo... me perdoem, estava meio ocupada com váááárias coisas, e também estou esperando minha amiga Nelly, ela está me ajudando a escrever algumas partes, e... bom...

Eis aí o 4º capítulo! Espero que estejam gostando!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4º capítulo:

June fez um comercial de uma marca famosa de calça jeans. Um ótimo começo! Depois desse, vários outros comerciais foram marcados. Estava numa felicidade só! Apenas em uma coisa estava triste: não estava mais podendo ver sempre suas amigas. Agora, estava sozinha. Sem ninguém pra conversar. A não ser por telefone, o que ela fazia sempre que podia. Não queria perder o contato com aquelas que sempre lhe deram forças pra continuar a correr atrás do sonho...

--------------------------------------

Hyoga, alguns dias depois daquele acústico, ainda contemplava o papelzinho, com o número de telefone de uma fã.

-"Vou ligar pra ela." – pensava, pegando o celular.

Discou o número. Logo, uma voz.

-Alô?

-Alô? Oi, eu... gostaria de falar com a Kimi...

-Quem é?

-Um amigo...

-Só um minuto...

Hyoga esperou pouco tempo. Logo, Kimi atendeu.

-Alô?

-Kimi? Oi... sou eu...

Kimi parou, estática. Era a voz dele... a voz do Hyoga...

-Hy... Hyoga...?

-Sim... tudo bem? Você deixou seu número comigo...

-De-deixei...

-Aceita... passear comigo, sei lá... almoçar, ou...

-ACEITO! – ela respondeu sem pestanejar.

Eles combinaram um lugar pra se encontrarem...

Saíram, já era quase noite quando voltaram. Hyoga fez questão de deixa-la na porta de casa. Estavam dentro de seu carro.

-Gostou do passeio? – Hyoga

-É claro! Eu... eu amei! Nunca pensei que...

-Que saía com fãs?

-Não... que um dia, iria te conhecer pessoalmente... e que poderia fazer isso. – Kimi o abraçou e o beijou. Não poderia deixar passar essa chance, de jeito nenhum.

Hyoga tirou os óculos dela, e correspondeu ao beijo e ao abraço, enlaçando o corpo de Kimi com seus braços, alisando suas costas e cabelo. Kimi estava se sentindo no céu, nas nuvens...

Hyoga interrompeu o beijo, olhou para ela. Viu que uma lágrima descia pelo rosto dela. Levou a ponta dos dedos ao rosto dela.

-Eu beijo assim tão mal? – brincando

-NÃO! Não, imagina... é que... eu... – ela recostou em seu peito - ... eu te amo... me desculpa...

-Imagina... estou brincando com você. – segurou em seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele – Posso te ligar mais vezes?

-Claro!

Hyoga sorriu, curvou-se, e a beijou, novamente...

------------------------------------------

Na casa de Esmeralda, à noite...

-Oi... Esmeralda? – Ikki

-Oi! Estava escrevendo...

-To atrapalhando?

-Imagina... você não atrapalha, não! – rindo

-Quero ler mais músicas!

Esmeralda riu ainda mais. Ikki parecia uma criança curiosa.

-Claro... quando podemos nos encontrar?

-Agora mesmo! Quer jantar comigo?

-Ai, eu quero! Você me dá 1 hora? Vou tomar um banho antes...

-Tudo bem. Eu vou te buscar aí... posso?

-NÃO! Quer dizer... eu te encontro em outro lugar...

-Tá. Lá no "Dionisius"? – Ikki

-Pode ser...

-Te vejo lá.

-Até...

Esmeralda desligou o telefone, e foi tomar seu banho.

Encontrou-se com Ikki, conversaram bastante, mostrou mais músicas... ele ficou impressionado com a qualidade das músicas, novamente.

Depois, deixou-a em casa, e foi embora...

Esses encontros entre Ikki e Esmeralda se repetiram várias vezes. Esmeralda tinha muitas músicas para mostrar.

E, num desses encontros...

-Agora, eu estou querendo digitar tudo no meu computador. – Esmeralda

-É bom. Ainda não fez isso? – Ikki

-Bom, só aquela primeira que eu te dei... eu vou fazer isso, agora, porque antes eu não tive muito tempo... terminei a escola à pouco tempo, e só agora estou sem fazer nada.

-Legal... e depois, grava num cd, e me traz, hein? Você não quis deixar as músicas comigo...

-Eu mesma queria digitar.

-Tá bom...

Eles conversavam, naquele mesmo restaurante... sempre se encontravam lá, porque esse restaurante é freqüentado somente por famosos, e ali, não teriam a interferência de ninguém. Pelo menos, era o que Ikki pensava...

Máscara da Morte estava lá. Escondido. E tirando fotos.

-"É hoje... a Pandora tá sabendo disso? O namoradinho, saindo com outra... hehehehehe..." – pensava Máscara

Eles acabaram de almoçar, e Ikki a levou novamente em casa.

Se despediram, dentro do carro.

-Brigada. Depois eu te dou o cd. – Esmeralda

-Valeu. Escreve mais, hein?

-Tá bom! – e saiu do carro.

Esmeralda entrou em casa, Guilty estava lá.

-Papai! Já chegou?

-Sim. Onde estava? – cara de poucos amigos

-Eu? Estava almoçando com... a June!

-Escuta bem o que vou te dizer... eu não quero mais que saia com essa menina.

-Por que? Ela é minha amiga!

-Ela é famosa, agora. É uma "deles".

-Como assim?

-Você sabe o que quero dizer! Ela, agora, faz parte dessa corja de artistas!

-Mas, pai...

-NADA DE MAS! NÃO QUERO VOCÊ NO MEIO DESSE TIPO DE GENTE! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? NUNCA MAIS FALE COM ESSA MENINA!

-Tá, pai... – Esmeralda

Foi pro quarto. Bem assustada.

-"Agora, eu não vou poder falar mais com a June... por que? Por que ele não suporta nem ouvir falar de algum artista? Queria entender por que meu pai é assim..." – pensava Esmeralda. Olhou pro seu pôster. – "Nunca mais vamos num show juntas... é... agora sou só eu e a Eiri..." – pensando.

Ao perceber, estava alisando o pôster. Passando os dedos na foto, na parte onde estava Ikki.

-O que estou fazendo? Acho que não percebi... – tirando a mão assustada – Acho que to ficando doida... – balançando a cabeça

O telefone toca.

-Alô?

-Oi, Esmeralda! É a Eiri!

-Oi, Eiri! Não quer vir aqui hoje?

-Ah, não dá... vou ajudar minha mãe... só liguei pra conversar um pouquinho.

-Então, tá!

-Você viu? A June... tá fazendo comercial, agora... ela me ligou ontem.

-É... pelo menos, não esqueceu dos pobres! – rindo

-Tem razão... ah, eu tenho uma novidade!

-O que é?

-Consegui... vou fazer faculdade de pedagogia!

-Que legal!

-É, e vai abrir um orfanato aqui perto de casa... quem sabe eu não consigo trabalhar de professora aqui pertinho?

-Tomara... vou torcer por você! - Esmeralda

-E você? O que vai fazer da vida?

-Eu? Bom, eu... to vendo umas coisas, aí...

-Sei... bom, tenho que ir. A gente se fala!

-Tá bom! Tchau, Eiri!

-Tchau!

Desligou. Sentou-se na escrivaninha, e passou a escrever uma poesia...

-----------------------------------------

Shun estava em seu quarto, no hotel. Pensando nela.

-June... – estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto

De repente, uma batida na porta.

-Quem é?

Nenhuma resposta. Ia se levantar da cama para ver quem era, quando June entra, repentinamente. Ela aproximava-se dele, com um olhar extremamente sensual.

Shun olhou-a assustado. Ela chegou bem pertinho. Shun não resistiu,levantou-se, abraçou-a pela cintura, e a beijou. Ele a empurrou, delicadamente, para trás, levando-a até a cama, onde a deitou.

Ele a olhou, estava linda... seus olhos estavam fechados, a boca entreaberta, convidativa... Shun aproximou sua boca da boca dela, sussurrando que a amava...

Levantou-se, suado. Outro sonho. Com ela.

-De novo...? – ele se sentia meio envergonhado... outra vez, um sonho assim, com ela...

Levantou da cama, foi até a janela, tentar arejar a cabeça. Mas, em frente, ao longe, estava a janela do quarto dela... Shun fizera questão de se hospedar num hotel perto do dela, pra, assim, se sentir mais perto dela... só saber que ela estava ali, já aquietava o seu coração... mas não o seu corpo, que implorava pelo corpo de June...

-Melhor tentar dormir...

---------------------

No dia seguinte...

Pandora estava folheando uma revista. Estava em seu carro, indo pra mais uma sessão de fotos. Até uma pequena foto lhe chamar a atenção.

-Quem é essa ao lado do Ikki? – estreitou o olhar, para enxergar melhor – É aquelazinha, de novo... o que estão fazendo juntos? – começou a ler a nota.

Falava sobre Ikki, com uma possível "pulada de cerca". Mas que, segundo fontes, nunca havia acontecido nada entre eles. Um garçon, que trabalhava naquele restaurante, garantiu que nunca os viu numa situação que denunciasse uma relação. Pareciam só falar de trabalho e música.

Pandora sorriu, aliviada:

-Pelo menos... Ikki... você me assustou, agora...

Seu celular tocou.

-Alô? Sim... bom, tenho que estudar umas propostas, e... como? Apresentar? ... eu iria adorar! ... claro... um bom dia!

Desligou, feliz...

----------------------------

Em um intervalo, numa TV, de uma casa distante...

"Você está assistindo Miro Talk's Show"...

-Eu sei! Eu quero assistir, ai meu Deus, quanto intervalo! O que eu faço pra não perder o Miro... – Yrini

..."Todo muuuuuuundooo gosta de mim... Todo muuuuuuundooo gosta de mim..."

-Voltamos, minhas queridas e maravilhosas fãs!

-LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-EU TE AMOOOOOO, GOSTOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Calma, garotas... muita calma nessa hora... pois agora, vou trazer pro palco uma pessoa muito especial... uma garota muuuuuito linda, e que começou à pouco tempo, mas já está arrasando nas passarelas de toda a Grécia, e, daqui a pouquinho tempo, as passarelas do mundo! JUNE!

Na platéia, ouve-se alguns assovios (que milagre, ter homens na platéia do Miro...). June entra, meio nervosa...

Miro se aproxima dela, cumprimenta com alguns beijinhos no rosto.

-Tudo bem, minha linda?

-Er... bom... sim...

-Nervosa?

-Um pouco... é que, geralmente, eu sempre estava do outro lado... na parte da platéia... ainda não me acostumei com isso... – June, dando um sorrisinho tímido

-Sei... mas, comigo por perto, você logo acostuma... – piscando – Vamos?

Miro a conduziu até um sofazinho, e começou as perguntas.

-Você tem namorado?

-Bom... não...

Mais assovios e alguns gritos da platéia.

-Não? Bonita desse jeito, ainda não tem namorado?

-Ah, é que... eu tava tão desesperada, indo de agência em agência... nem me preocupei em arranjar um namorado...

-E não está à procura? Deve ter muitos marmanjos doidinhos por você...

-Não... eu prefiro deixar o amor vir naturalmente... não gosto desse negócio de "ir à caça" de namorados...

-Sei... e quanto ao trabalho...?

-Bom, está tudo maravilhoso... tudo do jeito que sempre sonhei... só uma coisa me deixa triste...

-O que?

-É que... ah, você vai me achar boba... – rindo

-Não vou... pode dizer!

-Sinto falta das minhas amigas... é só isso!

-Ahhhh... te garanto que, todos os que são famosos agora, sentem um pouco de falta dessa vida normal... não quer aproveitar e mandar um beijo pra elas?

-Ai, eu quero! – June olhou para a câmera – Eiri... Esmeralda... vocês estão aqui, no meu coração... se não fosse vocês, eu não estaria aqui, hoje... vocês sabem disso! Eu nunca, nunca mesmo, vou me esquecer de vocês... To com muita saudade! Obrigada por tudo!

-Que coisa linda, gente! Acho que vou aproveitar, e mandar um beijo pras minhas amigas de infância, e... – e Miro sente que Katie o está olhando – Er... vamos continuar com as perguntas, né... Ah... perguntas que o povo quer saber: qual o dia do seu aniversário?

-Dia 17 de abril...

-Hum... uma ariana... signo de fogo... eu sou de escorpião, signo de água... será que combina...? - Miro fazendo a maior cara de tarado

-"Grrr... que ódio... acho que é por isso que ele não quis usar o "ponto"... – Katie já estava estressada

-... e seu prato favorito?

-Ah, eu como de tudo... mas sou tarada por massas!

-E como mantém esse corpinho?

-Não costumo fazer muita coisa... só costumo correr na praia, de vez em quando... sei lá! Acho que não tenho muita tendência pra engordar... – sorrisinho maroto

A entrevista continuou por mais algum tempo, com direito a perguntas dos fãs, uma desfiladinha básica no palco... afinal, essa era a primeira entrevista de June num programa.

Depois da entrevista, June ainda permaneceu no palco, para prestigiar uma nova banda. Depois, chamou os comerciais.

Enquanto isso, Katie o chamou:

-Diga, minha querida, minha fofa, minha...

-Sem elogios, Miro. Preciso te dar isso! – e entregou a ele uma ficha

-O que é?

-É sobre aquela promoção, e sobre a transmissão do programa no Oscar. Diga quando voltar dos comerciais. – e saiu correndo – 1 minuto!

-Tá...

..."Todo muuuuuuundooo gosta de mim... Todo muuuuuuundooo gosta de mim..."

-Olá bonitinhas de toda a Grécia! O programa ta acabando, mas antes quero aproveitar o momento e convidar minhas fãs pro nosso mais novo quadro que começará depois do Oscar. Mande cartas pra caixa postal e você poderá viajar com seu ídolo e conhecer novos lugares! Mas pra isso você precisa informar quem é o galã – Miro olha pra câmera e da uma piscada - ou a gata que você deseja sair, responda também o por que afinal você quer sair comigo?... quer dizer com seu ídolo e onde deseja passar esse maravilhoso dia? Só estarão valendo as cartas endereçadas pra emissora, por isso nem adianta mandar pra minha casa, princesas. Agora vamos virar jornal, porque tenho boas e más noticias, qual vocês preferem ouvir primeiro?

A mulherada grita enlouquecida:

-Má!

-Boa!

-Com você, nada é ruim! Eu te amo, lindo! – fã escandalosa

-Atendendo a pedidos, vamos primeiro a má, infelizmente o meu querido programa não será apresentado na semana que vem por causa do Oscar... Mas a boa é que eu estarei lá apresentando ao vivo de Hollywood e espero que vocês assistam ou venham me encantar com seus gritos! Agradeço mais uma vez a platéia e ao meu fã-clube que veio hoje me prestigiar e darei autógrafos e tirarei fotos logo após o programa. Um beijo a todas minhas fãs, e até o próximo programa!

Com o encerramento do programa, Katie vai até Miro e diz:

-Miro, teremos reunião na segunda feira antes de você viajar pro Os...

E Katie é atropelada pela legião de fãs que pulam em cima de Miro.

-Calma garotas, tem pra todo mundo... – e Miro ignora Katie

-Esse... retardado, pensa que é quem... Totalmente desprezível... Ele vai se ver comigo...

Os seguranças do programa correm até Miro que sobe em cima da mesa todo rasgado.

-Meninas façam uma fila por favor! Vou atender todas... mas por favor, mais calma!

-Ninguém se aproxima... – um dos seguranças

-Katie, me ajuda?

-Você vai aparecer na reunião na hora certa?

-Tudo bem. Mas me ajuda!

-Acho bom mesmo! – e Katie o esnoba indo embora do estúdio.

-Katie! – Miro ainda grita em desespero.

---------------------------------------------------------

Alguns dias se passaram. Muitos atores e atrizes estavam eufóricos, ansiosos pelo Oscar. Alguns já estavam lá, aproveitando. Mas alguns ainda estavam aqui. Um deles era Shaka. Mas já estava arrumando as malas... Logo, iria para os Estados Unidos... e a Los Angeles.

Nunca havia pensado em concorrer ao Oscar... claro, sempre se esforçou para representar bem, mas chegar a isso... Estava radiante!

-Shaka! Já está pronto?

-Ah, sim... já estou saindo! – pegou suas malas, e abriu a porta

-O carro está à sua espera. – Árgora, o segurança de Shaka

-Me atrasei, né? – sorrindo

-É... que estranho! Você não costuma se atrasar!

-Estou ansioso. É por isso! Mas vamos, antes que eu perca o avião!

--------------

Em sua casa, Laura também arrumava uma mala, escondida de sua mãe. Ah, se ela soubesse... mas precisava fazer isso, era a sua chance...

Estava saindo, pé ante pé, até a sala. Sua mãe estava na cozinha, já preparando o jantar. Pegou uma folha, uma caneta, e escreveu:

"Mamãe, me desculpe... estou indo para Los Angeles. Sei que a senhora vai achar ruim, vai querer ir atrás de mim... mas, eu preciso ir atrás de quem eu amo. Por favor, me entenda. Um beijo da sua filha,

Laura."

Rapidamente, pegou a única mala e saiu. E foi direto ao aeroporto. E, desta vez, sozinha, sem suas amigas.

-----------------------------------

Esmeralda estava em seu quarto, digitando, quando o telefone tocou.

-"Só pode ser ele!" – pensou, e atendeu o telefone – Alô?

-Oooi! Tudo bem? – Ikki

-Oi! Estava esperando você ligar!

-Já tá pronta?

-Já.

-Você não quer que eu vá te buscar?

-Não. Pode deixar.

-Ah, tava quase esquecendo. Vamos em outro restaurante, tá?

-Por que?

-Andaram fotografando a gente.

-Putz! Sério? O meu pai não pode saber, de jeito nenhum!

-Ele é tão bravo assim?

-Você nem imagina... e onde nos encontramos?

-Fica me esperando na esquina da sua rua, então. Eu te pego aí.

-Ah, tudo bem.

-Daqui a uns quinze minutos, eu apareço, tá?

-Sim. Até.

Esmeralda salvou a música no disquete, pegou a bolsa, e já ia saindo do quarto, quando cruza com Guilty.

-Pai? O que... está fazendo aqui?

-Ia te chamar pra jantar.

-Ah, pai... eu vou jantar na casa da Eiri.

-Hum... tudo bem. Pelo menos, essa é decente. Diferente daquela outra...

-Pára, pai! Desse jeito, parece que você tá chamando a June de...

-É isso mesmo o que está pensando! É isso o que ela virou! Já viu as fotos que ela anda tirando? Os meus colegas do trabalho vivem me mostrando as fotos... uma pouca-vergonha!

-Mas, pai... ela não tirou nenhuma foto indecente!

-Por enquanto... deixa o sucesso subir pra cabeça...

-Ai, pai... eu vou indo. Não quero deixar a... Eiri esperando.

-Vai, filha. Juízo.

-Eu volto logo.

Esmeralda saiu. E deixou Guilty desconfiado.

-"Se ela vai jantar com a Eiri... por que tá tão arrumada? E não parecia que ela tava falando com ela no telefone..." – pensava

Ikki não demorou a chegar.

-Oi!

-Oi! – Esmeralda cumprimentou-o com um beijinho no rosto

-Vamos?

-Vamos...

Foram jantar em outro restaurante. Desta vez, ela não havia levado músicas. Levou suas poesias.

-Também são lindas! – Ikki maravilhado

-Você é muito bobo...

Jantaram, em meio a brincadeiras.

-Se eu te fizer um convite, você aceita? – Ikki

-Depende! – brincando

-Tá tendo uma exposição de livros... eu chamei a Pandora, mas ela não pôde ir... você sabe, ela vai apresentar o Oscar, e vai viajar... e, como vai ter vários livros de poesias, pensei em te chamar... aceita ir comigo? Eu não queria ir sozinho...

-Claro que aceito! Eu ia adorar!

-Ótimo! Vamos pedir a sobremesa, e depois vamos. Tudo bem?

-Uhum!

Pediram uma torta de morango (pediram ao mesmo tempo... coincidência?). Depois, foram pra exposição.

Guilty já estava preocupado. Já passava das dez da noite, e ela não voltava.

-Vou ligar pra casa da Eiri... eles costumam jantar tão cedo... elas devem estar vendo artistas, só pode... – discando. Eiri atendeu – Oi, Eiri. É o Guilty.

-Oi... tudo bem?

-Chama a Esmeralda. Já tá tarde.

-A... Esmeralda?

-É. Ela me disse que ia jantar com você...

-Acho que o senhor se enganou. Ela nem passou aqui.

-Como não?

-Ela não me falou nada que viria aqui.

-Você sabe se... ela tá com aquela... a June?

-Não... a June não está na casa dela, ela tá num hotel, longe daqui.

-Ah... tudo bem. Tchau!

-Tchau...

Eiri desligou, pensando:

-"Ué... onde será que ela tá?"

-NOSSA, EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Esmeralda – Eu tava querendo esse livro faz tempo! Finalmente eu achei! – viu o preço – Quer dizer... acho que não quero mais, não...

-Eu compro! – Ikki, ao vendedor – Vai ser um presente pra você!

-Não! Não precisa!

-Ah... eu faço questão. Você foi tão legal vindo aqui comigo... não me faz essa desfeita! Aceita, vai? É de poesia... pra você ter inspiração pra escrever mais!

-... tá... – rindo – Então... obrigada...

Viram mais alguns livros.

-Ikki... já tá tarde. Eu preciso voltar pra casa! Meu pai vai ficar bravo comigo!

-Eu vou te levar. Vamos.

Na porta da casa de Esmeralda...

-Obrigado por ir lá comigo. – Ikki

-Eu que agradeço! Adoro livros! – Esmeralda

-Vou abrir a porta pra você... – Ikki saiu do carro, deu a volta e abriu a porta para Esmeralda

Ela se despediu, dando um beijo no rosto de Ikki. Depois, esperou Ikki dar a partida no carro. E, enquanto isso, Guilty a olhava pela janela do seu quarto...

-Pai? Desculpa a demora... – ela entrou em casa, o procurando – Pai?

Subiu as escadas, indo pro seu quarto. Continuava chamando o pai.

Ao entrar no quarto, viu Guilty com suas músicas na mão. Estremeceu.

-... pai...?

-QUEM ERA AQUELE HOMEM QUE ESTAVA COM VOCÊ?

-Ho-homem... eu não estava com...

-NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDA! VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA COM A SUA AMIGA! – socando a escrivaninha, jogando todos os cds de Esmeralda no chão

-...pai, eu...

-Eu vi muito bem quem era... é aquele ali! – apontando para o pôster

-Eu... eu vou explicar...

-E essas declarações ridículas de amor? São pra ele?

-Não, pai... eu... só estou escrevendo músicas... e... ele gostaria de grava-las, e...

-Isso não é coisa de garota decente...

-Não, pai... eu...

-Isso é papel de mulher perdida...

-É só música...

-EU NÃO DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA VOCÊ COM ESSA CORJA? EU JÁ PROIBI VOCÊ! VOCÊ NÃO ME OBEDECE! – jogando o rádio longe

-Pai... - assustada

-Nunca mais, ouviu, NUNCA MAIS VAI SE METER COM NENHUM OUTRO DESSES VAGABUNDOS! ISSO É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A ME OBEDECER! – Guilty, nervoso, foi a passos duros até os pôsteres de Esmeralda

-NÃÃÃÃOOOO! PAIIII! POR FAVOR! – Esmeralda correu, indo parar na frente dos pôsteres. – Por favor, pai...

-SAI DA FRENTE! – agarrou o braço de Esmeralda, e a jogou ao chão.

Se vendo livre dela, pegou todos, e foi rasgando um a um. Esmeralda olhava, sem poder fazer nada, e chorando. Correu até ele, segurou seu braço, tentando, inutilmente, faze-lo parar.

-PÁRA, PAI! POR FAVOR!

-NÃO ME ENFRENTE! – Guilty deu-lhe um tapa no rosto, jogando-a no chão novamente – E quanto à essas músicas... não quero mais ver você escrevendo nada disso! – picou as músicas

-É meu sonho, pai... não faz isso, por favor... – ela dizia, em meio aos soluços

-É seu sonho ser uma vagabunda pra essa gente?

Jogou tudo no chão, e saiu do quarto, batendo e trancando a porta.

-VAI FICAR AÍ, ATÉ SEGUNDA ORDEM!

Esmeralda estava paralisada, olhando para todos os seus pôsteres e músicas no chão do quarto. Chorando, aproximou-se devagar, pegou um pedaço do que era seu pôster. Era a parte dos olhos de Ikki.

Deitou-se em cima dos pedaços, chorando. Suas músicas... tanto tempo pra faze-las... e o pior, nem pôde digitar tudo...

Uma idéia passou pela sua mente. Levantou-se, pegou alguns lençóis, e os amarrou.

-"Já cansei disso tudo! Eu não sei porque ele é assim, mas eu não vou viver mais me repreendendo desse jeito! Vou atrás do meu sonho!" – as lágrimas dificultavam a sua visão, mas, mesmo assim, ela estava decidida a ir embora dali.

Pegou o disquete, onde havia conseguido salvar uma única música, e desceu pela janela, pela "Tereza" que havia feito.

Já na rua, correu até um telefone público. Mesmo tremendo, conseguiu ligar para o celular de Ikki.

-Alô?

Ela ouviu a voz de Ikki. Agora não podia voltar atrás.

-Ikki...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está chorando?

-Ikki, por favor, você pode me ajudar? – ela chorava desesperada no telefone

-O que aconteceu? Eu ajudo você, mas, me diga o que foi!

-Você... pode me buscar aqui perto de casa?

-Claro. Eu não estou muito longe, eu já chego aí. Me espera onde está.

Ele desligou o telefone, deu meia volta com o carro, e foi buscar Esmeralda.

Ao chegar lá, viu-a sentada na calçada. Abriu o vidro, e a chamou.

Ela entrou no carro. Ainda estava chorando.

-Por favor, me leva embora daqui... eu já não agüento mais...

Ikki não perguntou nada. Deu a partida no carro, indo rápido para algum outro lugar.

Esmeralda estava com o rosto virado pro vidro do carro. Não queria que Ikki a visse assim.

Ele, olhando disfarçadamente para ela, pôde ver em seu braço uma mancha roxa. Seria possível que ela tivesse apanhado do pai, ele pensava.

Já estavam no estacionamento do hotel, quando Esmeralda quebrou o silêncio:

-Desculpa preocupar você... eu não tinha ninguém a recorrer.

-Não, tudo bem... você... pode me contar o que aconteceu...? – ele estava estacionando o carro, para poderem conversar melhor.

Ela olhou para ele. Ele percebeu uma marca vermelha no rosto dela.

-Meu pai... eu... não sei o que é... – ela recomeçou a chorar.

-Calma... – ele lhe dizia, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

Ela recostou a cabeça no seu peito.

-Não sei o por que... mas ele detesta artistas... ele me proibiu de falar com a June...

-Proibiu?

-Sim... e, agora, ele... ele destruiu tudo... minhas músicas...

-Ele...

-... rasgou tudo... eu não sei como, ele descobriu que eu estava com você, ficou com raiva... eu... – ela olhou para ele – Fugi... ele me trancou no quarto, eu desci pela janela... e... eu não tenho pra onde ir... se eu pedir ajuda para qualquer amiga minha, ele vai descobrir...

-Eu vou ajudar você... vamos...

-Brigada...

Eles saíram do carro. Na recepção, Ikki alugou um quarto para ela, e logo subiram.

No quarto...

-Ikki, eu... prometo que vou fazer algo pra ajudar, e... não vai ser por muito tempo... eu...

-...você vai ficar aqui o tempo que precisar, até acertar as coisas. – sentando-se

Ela sentou ao seu lado.

-Isso... foi seu pai quem... – passando seus dedos pelo rosto de Esmeralda

-...

-Como ele pôde fazer isso... – Ikki estava revoltado.

-Desculpa... as músicas...

-Eu não estou preocupado com as músicas! Estou preocupado com você! Seu pai... é um monstro...

Ficaram em silêncio, por alguns instantes. Depois, Ikki se levantou.

-Vou pro meu quarto. Descansa. Qualquer coisa que precisar, estou aqui do lado.

-... obrigada...

-Boa noite. – sorriu e saiu.

Enquanto isso, em um outro hotel...

-"Obrigada, meu Deus... tudo está dando certo, na minha vida..." – pensava June, saltando sobre a cama – "Ai, ai... amanhã, mais um comercial e sessão de fotos... to tão feliz..."

June, agora, não parava de receber telefonemas. Era tudo o que ela queria.

Num outro hotel, em frente, estava uma outra pessoa, que não tirava os olhos da janela daquele quarto.

-"Tão perto... e tão longe..." – Shun pensava. Estava sentado a uma mesinha, escrevendo, de frente para a janela. E, dali, podia ver a janela do quarto de June. Longe... –"Depois daquele sonho, fiquei com tantas saudades..."

Ao perceber, estava com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

-Droga...

Ele estava tentando escrever alguma música animada para o próximo cd, mas estavam saindo declarações de amor, endereçadas... à June. Arrancou outra página do caderno, e tentou escrever novamente.

"_Hoje eu tive medo  
De acordar de um sonho lindo  
Garantir, reter, guardar essa esperança  
Ando em paraísos, descaminhos, precipícios  
Ao seu lado vejo que ainda sou uma criança_

Sensível demais, eu sou um alguém que chora  
Por qualquer lembrança de nós dois..."

Novamente saindo declarações de amor. Pensou em arrancar mais uma folha. Mas as palavras vinham em sua mente como um turbilhão.

"_Sensível demais, você me deixou e agora  
Como dominar as emoções_

_Quando vem á tona todo amor que está por dentro  
Chamo por teu nome em transmissão de pensamento..."_

-June... – seu peito doía. Olhou pela janela, a luz no quarto dela... – Deve estar acordada... – quando será que conseguiria falar com ela sobre seus sentimentos...?

"_Longe a tua casa, vejo a luz do quarto acesa  
Não tem nada que não vaze, que segure essa represa_

Sensível demais, eu sou um alguém que chora  
Por qualquer lembrança de nós dois..."

Lembrou-se do dia em que a viu, pela primeira vez... depois, aquele encontro, do seu primeiro desfile...

"_Sensível demais você me deixou e agora  
Como dominar as emoções..."  
_Pegou o telefone. Discou o celular de June.

-"Vou dizer tudo a ela..." - pensou

Ela atendeu. E a voz de Shun não saía.

-Alô? Alô?

Sem coragem, desligou.

-Ué... quem será que era? Ai... eu to com uma saudade das minhas amigas... queria alguém pra conversar. Será que o Shun tá dormindo? – discou o celular de Shun

Este se assustou ao ver quem era. Será que ela havia descoberto que ele havia ligado? Pensou em não atender. O telefone tocou várias vezes, antes de ele atender.

-O-oi... June.

-Oooooooiii! Eu te acordei? – June

-Não... eu... tava tentando escrever algumas músicas...

-Que legal! E quantas já escreveu?

-Nenhuma, pra falar a verdade. – rindo. Parecia que ela não desconfiava que ele que havia ligado

-Aahhhh... como assim? Se você não fizer, vai acabar que o cd novo vai demorar pra lançar... e nós, as fãs?

-Ainda é nossa fã? – brincando

-Ué... claro! Que música acha que estou escutando agora?

-Vou tentar escrever, então. Você me deu ânimo!

-Isso! Que bom que pude ajudar!

-E você? Já arranjou um empresário?

-Ah, eu vou ligar pra uma pessoa amanhã... Ah, antes que eu esqueça... em que hotel você tá?

Shun engasgou.

-Po-por que?

-Ah, eu to aqui neste hotel, tão sozinha... não posso mais estar com as minhas amigas... então, queria conversar com você, sei lá...

-Eu estou... no hotel em frente ao seu...

-O QUE? E por que não me disse antes? Tá com medo de mim, é?

-Não, não é isso... é que... eu... – desesperado

-Tudo bem... não vou te atrapalhar mais, tá?

-Ficou brava?

-É, mais ou menos... acho que você não me quer por perto, senão me falaria antes onde estava...

-Vim pra cá hoje! E não deu pra avisar!

-Ah, é? De verdade?

-É.

-Tudo bem, vai...quando puder, me liga, pra gente conversar, tá bom? Sinto falta de conversar com alguém...

-Tá bom... boa noite.

-Sonhe com os anjos! – e June desligou

-"Só se este anjo for você..." – pensou Shun

--------------------

No dia seguinte...

-Oi, meu amor! Chegou bem? – Ikki, ao telefone

-Ah, sim... cheguei essa madrugada. E você? Foi naquela exposição? – Pandora

-Fui...

-Sozinho?

-Er... Pandora, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

O coração de Pandora acelerou.

-O... o que foi? – Pandora

-É o seguinte: eu quero te avisar, antes que aconteça alguma coisa, e as revistas comecem a falar alguma besteira...

-Ai, Ikki! Fala logo! Você está me deixando desesperada! Você... não vai...

-Calma! Não é isso o que está pensando, não! – rindo – Não vou deixar você.

-Uf... que susto... credo... – Pandora, pondo a mão sobre o peito – O que é então?

-Sabe aquela garota, que está escrevendo as músicas pra gente gravar?

-Sei. – Pandora não gostava muito dela...

-Aconteceu um problema na casa dela, e...

-E...?

-Eu... me ofereci pra ajudar.

-Tá. E?

-Eu... trouxe ela aqui pro hotel onde o Hyoga e eu estamos.

-COMO É QUE É?

-Calma! É só até tudo acalmar na casa dela, e...

-Olha, eu... tá, tudo bem. Eu confio em você. Mas eu quero ter uma conversinha com você, quando eu voltar, tá ouvindo?

-Claro! Pode ficar sossegada. Ela tava passando por problemas...

-Tá, tudo bem! Contanto que ela não fique com gracinhas com você...

-Ela é uma menina muito decente, Pandora. E ela tá super triste.

-Tudo bem... bom, tenho que ir. Tenho que visitar o local onde vou apresentar o Oscar, decidir as roupas que vou vestir... muita coisa pra fazer.

-... já estou com saudades.

-Eu também... olha... obrigada por me avisar... você é um namorado maravilhoso. Não vejo a hora de nos casarmos. Ai, Ikki, estão me chamando. Um beijo, amor!

-Ah... tchau...

Ikki desligou o telefone. Ao se virar pra trás, dá de cara com Hyoga.

-Credo! Que susto! – Ikki, quase caindo pra trás – O que tá fazendo aqui?

-Hum! Quer dizer que aquela gracinha da Esmeralda tá aqui? Em que quarto que ela tá? Quero fazer uma visita, e...

-Não, Hyoga... é melhor não... ela não está muito legal.

-Por que? O que ela tem?

-Eu vou te contar...

---------------------------------------------

Numa certa casa...

Uma música tocava praticamente no último volume...

"_Conga la conga  
Conga conga conga_

Oh, i like dancing everydays  
Oh, you and me  
Au all the times  
El conga la conga quiero bailar  
Ai ai ai aaaai  
Come come on' and dance  
Dance with me  
I get you i want you  
Oh my love  
I love you i need you  
Ah conga oh yeah ai ai ai ai ahhhhhh

Conga la conga  
Conga conga conga

Conga conga conga  
Conga conga conga"

Uma figura arrumava a casa, com direito a lencinho na cabeça, rebolando. Com a vassoura na mão, dançava de um lado ao outro da sala.

Guilty estava na porta dessa casa, batendo à porta. Não obteve resposta, afinal a música estava praticamente ensurdecedora. Decidiu arrombar a porta, mas ela estava aberta. Ao entrar, se deparou com a cena.

-AFRODITE!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Credo! Que susto!

-ONDE ESTÁ ELA? ANDA!

-Calma, querido... vou abaixar o volume... – abaixou – Pronto, querido... pode falar, amor!

-CADE ELA?

-Ela quem?

-A Esmeralda! Anda! Ela deve estar aqui!

-Olha, amorzinho... eu não faço idéia do que está falando... já faz uns dois dias que não vejo a Esmeralda...

-O que? Como...

Afrodite se aproximou de Guilty, pôs a mão em seu peito.

-Olha...eu não sei o que é, mas acho que você não veio aqui só por causa da Esmeralda...

-Como assim?

-Sentiu saudades de mim, querido? – tentando agarrar Guilty – Gostou da comidinha que fiz pra você, amor?

-SAI PRA LÁ! – empurrou Afrodite

-Vem dançar comigo! – aumentou o volume.

Agora, tocava a música "Melo do Piripiri"

"_Piripiripiripiri  
Je suis la femme  
O-ooo  
Oh, mon amour  
Ah, mon chérie  
Cést trés jolie  
Je suis la femme  
Aprés de moi  
Merci beaucoup"_

-SAI FORA, COISA FEIA! – Guilty saiu correndo

-O QUE DISSE, QUERIDO? VOLTA! JE SUIS LA FEMME! – saindo correndo atrás de Guilty – VOOOOLLTAAAA! Ai, droga... ele fugiu. Ai! Ainda pego esse coroa de jeito, e...

TRIM! TRIM TRIM!

-Já vou, telefone... ai, não posso nem sonhar, mais... – pegou o fone – Alô? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! QUERIDAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tudo bem com você?

-Oi, Afrô! Que saudade! – June

-Ai, eu te vi no programa do Miro! Você tava tão bonita, hein? O que você anda fazendo, pra ficar cada vez mais bonita?

-Ah, pára com isso, Afrô!

-E as fotos, hein? Tá na hora de fazer umas fotos mais sensuais, e...

-Calma, Afrodite! Calma!

-Tá bom... vai, o que você manda, amor?

-Eu queria te fazer uma proposta...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

n/a: É, capítulo mais curto que os outros... mas foi preciso. Acho que o próximo vai ser comprido demais... eu espero. Agradeço os reviews... mas aceito mais! Não precisam ser tímidos! 8D


	6. O Oscar tá chegando

Estou de volta! E, antes que me esqueça (de novo), as músicas que o Afrodite estava dançando no capítulo anterior eram: Conga conga conga e Melo do Piripiri. As duas da Gretchen. (estou decaindo... cadê as músicas de qualidade?)

E, nesse capítulo, mais algumas músicas... se eu esquecer de colocar os nomes, me cobrem!

Depois do telefonema de June, Afrodite se arrumou, e foi até o hotel onde June estava hospedada.

-CHEGUEI! – Afrodite, na porta do quarto

-Oi, Afrô! – June pulou em seu pescoço – Tava com uma saudade... hum... tá cheiroso...

-Isso é normal pra mim! Estou sempre cheirosa!

-Bobão! Então, entra, que eu preciso te contar... – June dando passagem

-Tá bom! Já pode me dizer! Anda! To curiosa! – Afrodite, sentando-se no sofá – Que luxo, hein? Que quarto MARAVILHOSO!

-Tá... eu vou falar. É assim: eu não to conseguindo dar conta dos telefonemas e dos compromissos. É tudo ao mesmo tempo, tá ficando difícil... e tem outra: tem algumas propostas que eu preciso de ajuda para aceitar... ler o contrato... agendar tudo pra mim... essas coisas...

-Sei...

-Então, eu tava precisando de um empresário... e conheço uma pessoa que se encaixa bem nesse perfil...

-...

-Aceita ser meu empresário? Por favor, diz que sim... – June, de mãos postas

-E você ainda pergunta? É ÓBVIO QUE SIM! EU ACEITO!

-AAAAAAAHHH! QUE BOM! – June abraçou Afrodite – Eu sabia! Brigada, Afrô...

-Brigada digo eu! Eu tava mesmo precisando de um emprego...

O telefone toca.

-Bom... já pode começar! – June, rindo

-Tá bom. Vamos ver... – Afrodite atende o telefone, com a voz muito séria – Alô? Sim, com o empresário dela... sim...

June estava impaciente.

-Claro... vou discutir com ela. Aham... eu retorno. Qual seu nome... – anotando – telefone... sim. Daqui a um instante. Muito obrigado.

Afrodite desligou. June pulou em cima dele.

-AFRODITE! PÁRA DE FINGIR QUE É SÉRIO!

-Ai! Ora, esse é meu trabalho! Tenho que ser sério!

-Tá! Me diz! O que é?

-Eu disse que ia discutir com você, porque é meio... sei lá... não sabia se você ia aceitar.

-O que?

-Pra você fazer uma campanha de uma grife.

-E...?

-Fotos sensuais... e com um outro modelo. Você sabe, abraçando, beijando... essas coisas.

-Ih... e agora? O que você acha?

-Eu acho que você deveria. Isso não tem mal nenhum. É de mentira, mesmo...

-Será que vai ter alguma foto meio... sem roupa?

-O que que tem? Você tem esse corpão, e...

-Ah, Afrodite... você sabe muito bem que eu quero fazer sucesso pelo meu talento, e não pelo meu corpo... nada de fotos peladas, ouviu?

-Ah, tá... é sua única exigência?

-É!

-Então, vai tirar essas fotos, mulher! – brincando

-Tá bom. Liga de volta, e acerta os detalhes. – June se sentou, pra ver novamente a performance de Afrodite.

---------

-Esmeralda? Já está acordada? – era Ikki, batendo à porta

-Já... pode entrar!

Ikki entrou.

-E como você está? Dormiu bem? – Ikki

-Mais ou menos... dormi muito pouco.

-Agora me conta direitinho. O que aconteceu ontem? – se sentando

-Bom, antes de eu sair de casa, estava tudo normal... eu falei pro meu pai que eu ia jantar com minha amiga, e, depois, quando eu voltei, ele estava no meu quarto, com minhas músicas na mão, e já me xingando...

-...

-Ele leu tudo, e pensou que eu estava fazendo declarações de amor pra algum artista... eu não entendo, ele nunca gostou de artistas... ele não gostava que eu fosse nos shows, mas nunca brigou comigo desse jeito.

-Por que será...? – Ikki

-Não sei... eu também não entendo. E o pior é que, agora, eu só fiquei com uma música... a única que salvei no disquete.

-Tudo bem. Qual você salvou?

-"Oceano".

-Sei... você não decorou nenhuma...?

-Não... me dava a idéia, eu escrevia e guardava. Era difícil eu ler. Era tipo um hobby... pensava que não daria futuro. – sorrindo – Mas pode deixar. Eu vou começar a escrever tudo de novo.

-Se quiser, eu te ajudo. Estou de férias! – fazendo uma expressão de alívio

Esmeralda riu.

-Vou tentar escrever uma música pra você! – disse Esmeralda, de repente

-Pra mim?

-É. Ainda não sei como vou fazer, nem sobre o que vou escrever... mas prometo fazer uma especial.

-Hum, obrigado!

-Ah, dá uma olhada nessa. Em inglês. Comecei de madrugada.

-Olha, que menina prendada! Até em inglês!

-Essa eu acho que combina pro Hyoga cantar...

-Danadinha... – Ikki riu e começou a ler.

"_Fairy lady, who stands on the walls..._

_Life as short and wait is long..._

_The stars, away, dim with the dawn_

_Fairy lady, who stands on the walls..._

_Your tale has only begun_

_It's come from far, the Nowhereland…_

_The wind is blowing a sound well known…_

_Fairy lady, your love is long gone"_

-Olha! Que legal! Tá muito bom! Eita! Agora, estamos muito chiques, com música em inglês! – Ikki (parecia mais feliz que o normal, mas... vamos deixar isso pra lá.)

-Tá mesmo legal? É que, como eu acabei ficando bastante tempo acordada, pensei e tive a idéia...

-Você... não quer tomar café da manhã? – Ikki

-Ah, eu quero. To com fominha! – Esmeralda, rindo

-Vou pedir pro serviço de quarto trazer um super café pra você. – já pegando o telefone

-Não, não precisa...

-Faço questão! E, além disso, eu também não tomei... ih, nem perguntei, né... posso te acompanhar no café?

-Claro!

-Então, licença... ah, oi, é do serviço de quarto? É, eu queria que trouxesse café da manhã pra dois, e...

Esmeralda divertia-se com as expressões que Ikki fazia enquanto falava, fazia caretas... ele desligou o telefone e olhou para ela.

-Sabe? Pensei que minhas férias seriam chatas... que bom que você tá aqui... assim, eu tenho uma companhia... quer dizer, se você não achar ruim!

-Imagina! Eu vou adorar fazer companhia a você! – Esmeralda, vermelha. Sentiu seu coração batendo muito rápido.

-Eu também... to aqui, abandonado pela namorada, pelo irmão e pelo amigo... chuif! – Ikki, fingindo um choro – Mas... vamos tentar terminar essa música, enquanto o café não chega?

-Vamos!

--------------

Na sala de reuniões, Kate explica:

-Vamos discutir quem vai para o Oscar, precisamos de alguns técnicos, câmera, luzes, e...

-O apresentador! – Miro entrando na sala

-Está tudo certo, então... dispensados!

-Que bom tenho tanta coisa pra fazer. – Miro já saindo

-Menos você! Miro, sabe quantas vezes você já chegou atrasado numa reunião?

-Agora não to lembrado, pera... deixa eu lembrar...

-Em todas, Miro!

Todos se retiram enquanto Miro se olha no reflexo da janela.

-Bom, então nós vamos viajar juntinhos e passar o final de semana em Hollywood, gatinha? – Miro já atacando

-Não... exatamente... – Katie já ficou tímida

-Você não vai? – Miro indignado

-Eu tenho algumas reuniões... e jantares de negócios e infelizmente não poderei ir.

-Mas... eu vou poder aproveitar?

-Amanhã, você já vai embarcar pra Hollywood e procurar famosos enquanto o Oscar não chega, eu editarei daqui o que você vai aprontar e te mandarei informações... Mas no dia do Oscar estarei conectada diretamente a você.

-Não venha me enganar... Com quem você vai sair? Você vai me trocar, não é? – Miro fazendo bico.

-Sabe... é negócios... Shiryu precisa de mim e... quem sabe consigo algo com o HIS, eles estão no momento agora, não posso esperar a oportunidade passar, e...

-Ei! Esse cara tá noivo!

-Ora, eu sei disso! – Katie já invocada – Eu e o Shiryu nos conhecemos desde pequenos, e ele... bom... Agora para com isso! Temos muito trabalho a fazer e o que você ta fazendo em prol da viagem? Já está de olho em algum famoso? Já está preparando as perguntas? Vai trabalhar, Miro!

-Se é assim... eu me vou... mas fique sabendo que essa será a minha melhor matéria! Você vai se orgulhar tanto que não vai querer me deixar da próxima vez, por um empresariozinho! – Miro diz ironicamente apertando os olhos e sai soltando fogo pelas ventas!

Já fora do estúdio...

-Hum! Quem esse cara pensa que é... – Miro falando sozinho – Agora, vou ter que pegar esse bendito avião sozinho, sem nenhuma gata do meu lado, e aquele infeliz ainda vai jantar com a Katie! Fala sério! – entrou no seu carro, onde suas malas já estavam prontas – E ainda ninguém pra me acompanhar até o aeroporto... poxa vida, Katie... – dando um soco no volante – Será que ela me trocaria...? – olhou pro relógio – Putz! Vou acabar perdendo esse avião! – deu a partida, e correu até o aeroporto...

-------

-Ufa! Como é bom um banho depois de uma viagem... – Shaka

Estava saindo do banho, apenas de toalha, com os cabelos molhados. Havia chegado a bastante tempo, mas foi resolver ainda algumas coisas antes de poder ir pro hotel. E agora, podia descansar. Ainda faltava alguns dias, até o Oscar.

-Agora, posso ficar mais tranqüilo... será que consigo? Estou ansioso demais... – deitou-se na cama, olhando pro teto – Que nervoso... – virou-se para a janela, e levou um susto, ao ver uma pessoa na sua janela

-Olha o passarinho! – era Máscara da Morte (caramba, até aqui o cara foi parar!) – Uma fotinha à vontade pras suas fãs! Hehehehe... – depois de tirar a foto, desceu pela parede, escalando

Shaka foi até a janela, olhou para baixo, e o viu descendo.

-... não vou conseguir descansar...

---

Laura também havia chegado. Conseguiu uma vaguinha num hotel bem barato, e foi logo pro quarto. Ainda tinha muito o que resolver, antes do Oscar...

-Desta vez, vai dar certo, meu amor... – Laura dizia a si mesma, segurando fortemente a correntinha que era de Shaka

---

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII, LITAAAAAAAAAA! – era Kia, toda animada, entrando na casa de Lita

-Oi! – Lita

-E aí? Tá melhor?

-Ah, to sim... eu que não vou ficar feito uma boba, chorando pelos cantos por causa de um merda como o Rhadamanthys...

-Que bom! Você não combina com aquela cara triste!

-... além do mais, o Saga tá bem mais bonito, ultimamente... - Lita

¬¬'

-Por falar nele, eu vou assistir um desfile dele... nossa...

¬¬''

-Vamos comigo? Vai ser depois do Oscar!

-Ah, vamos... mas... e se o Rhadamanthys também for?

-Nem ligo...

Lita parecia estar feliz novamente, mas, por dentro, estava sofrendo. Não gostava de demonstrar isso pra ninguém. Mas, infelizmente, ainda gostava, e muito, de Rhadamanthys...

-"Melhor tentar esquecer..." – pensava Lita

---

Depois de tudo acertado, June, acompanhada de Afrodite, chegou ao local marcado para fazer as fotos.

-Eu vou ficar aqui do lado de fora. Boa sorte. – Afrodite

-Brigada... vou precisar. – June

June entrou no estúdio. E finalmente pôde ver quem seria o outro modelo que iria tirar as fotos com ela. Camus. Ele estava sentado, esperando o fotógrafo preparar a câmera. Assim que a viu entrar, levantou-se e foi até ela.

-Oi... é você minha parceira? Muito prazer, sou Camus.

-Oi. Eu sou a June.

-Ah, sim... aquela modelo que o Misty apresentou, certo? Eu também fui apresentado por ele.

-Que legal! Eu não sabia!

-Que bom que já ficaram amigos! – o fotógrafo Mime – Em primeiro lugar, eu queria pedir desculpas por ser tudo no mesmo dia...

-Imagina. – June

-Então? Prontos? Podemos começar? - Mime

-Podemos. – responderam juntos, e sorriram um pro outro.

-Ótimo. Pra começar, ali. – Mime apontando para um canto com um fundo branco – Um olhando para o outro.

June e Camus foram para lá, se posicionaram.

-Isso mesmo... agora, paixão no olhar. – e Mime preparou a câmera.

Um pouco tímidos, eles se olharam e se prepararam para a foto.

-Isso mesmo... agora, Camus, abaixe a alça da regata da June, aproxime o seu rosto do pescoço dela e olhe para a câmera com uma expressão de quem está gostando de fazer isso.

-Isso não é difícil! – Camus (taradão!)

-Perfeito! June, feche os olhos e tombe a cabeça ligeiramente pro lado... isso! – e tirou a foto – Muito bom! Agora, vocês troquem de roupa. Podem usar aqueles biombos.

June e Camus pegaram as próximas roupas: roupas para dormir. June vestiu uma camisola toda rendada, e Camus um conjunto de camiseta e short, largo e confortável.

-Agora, pra outro cenário... – Mime apontou um cenário; um quarto, com uma cama de casal bem espaçosa. – Deitem-se ali.

Se encaminharam até lá, tímidos. June parecia um pimentão.

-Deitem-se, se abracem, com os olhos fechados. Dormindo, no caso. – Mime

Se posicionaram, e Mime tirou a foto.

-Agora, quero que seus rostos estejam bem próximos... quase um beijo.

-Nervosa? – Camus sussurrou para June.

-Agora, um pouco... paciência comigo! – June

-Relaxa... também nunca fiz esse tipo de trabalho. – Camus, se aproximando de June.

-"Ai, meu Deus... meu coração tá tão acelerado... acho que ele deve estar até ouvindo..." – pensava June, enquanto fazia a pose para a foto. – "Um quase beijo com um gato desses... ai, ai... que nervoso..."

Estavam tão próximos... Camus podia sentir o hálito perfumado de June. Se pudesse, a beijaria ali mesmo...

Seus pensamentos foram afastados com a voz do fotógrafo:

-Muito bem. Agora, descontração... façam uma "guerrinha de travesseiros". – Mime

-Ah, bem mais fácil... – Camus já pegou um travesseiro pra bater em June

-Ah, é? – June se armou de dois

-Isso... bastante movimento. Vou tirar várias fotos agora... então, podem se divertir. – Mime

Eles deixaram a timidez de lado, e começaram a se bater com os travesseiros, uma festa. Riam feito crianças.

-Já está bom, obrigado... agora, June, eu queria tirar algumas só suas... – Mime – Um minuto, vou ver se o outro cenário e suas roupas já estão ok pra você. – e se retirou

June olhou para Camus.

-Você não vai tirar mais nenhuma?

-Já tirei sozinho, antes de você chegar. Agora é a sua vez. Se prepara, tem um monte de troca de roupa...

-E... você já vai embora?

-Quer que eu fique?

-Não, é que... eu... sei lá...

-É que eu preciso ir, senão ficava aqui, admirando seu ensaio... mas podíamos almoçar algum dia, ou jantar...

-Claro! Quer dizer...

-Me passa seu telefone...?

-Ah, tá... eu tenho um cartãozinho aqui... ai, eu preciso comprar um celular pessoal...

-É uma boa idéia. Também preciso de um. Comecei a pouco tempo, também, e não imaginava que iriam me chamar pra fazer tanta coisa, assim, de repente...

-Tá aqui... pode ligar, a qualquer hora... – June estendeu a mão para entregar o cartão

-Pode deixar... – Camus estendeu a sua, para pegar o cartão, e tocou na mão de June.

Ambos sentiram um "choquinho" passando pelos seus corpos...

-Voltei. June, por favor, me acompanhe... – Mime

-Tá... – e se virou para Camus – Tchau...

-Tchau...

Alguns minutos depois, June terminou sua sessão de fotos, e saiu. Afrodite foi em sua direção.

-Nooossa! Que gato foi aquele que saiu daqui agora à pouco? – Afrô

-Ah, foi o... Camus, foi ele quem tirou as fotos comigo...

-Aaaaahhh, sortuda! Você beijou ele?

-NÃO! Não precisou, não!

-Calma! Por que o nervoso?

-Nada não... vamos?

-...vamos...

----

-Opa, licença... – Hyoga entrando no quarto de Esmeralda – E aí? Tudo bem?

-O...oi... – Esmeralda vermelha

-To atrapalhando? – Hyoga

-... tá!... – Ikki

-Ai, credo, seu xarope! – Hyoga sentando-se ao lado de Esmeralda – Vim visitar nossa compositora favorita! – pegando em sua mão – É um prazer vê-la de novo.

-Er... Hyoga, não é por nada, não, mas... você não tem o que fazer? – Ikki irritado

-Não! – Hyoga cara de pau

¬¬'

-Por que? Eu estou atrapalhando algo... ah, entendi...

-NÃO É NADA DISSO! – Ikki – A gente tava tentando compor...

-Hum, sei... – Hyoga – É verdade, Esmeralda? Tem certeza que ele não estava dando em cima de você?

-É... é verdade. Estávamos compondo. – Esmeralda, olhando para baixo

-Aê, Hyoga, não tá vendo que tá deixando a menina nervosa? Foi só você chegar! – Ikki – Vai! Cai fora! Não atrapalha nossa concentração! – empurrando ele pra fora do quarto, rindo

-Ah, você não vai conseguir! – Hyoga rindo

É claro que eles não estavam falando sério, desde o começo... ¬¬'

Esmeralda se divertiu, vendo aqueles dois brigando, rolando pelo chão.

-Ah, e você se diverte com isso? – Hyoga – Peraí, eu vou te pegar também... – e correu atrás dela

-Não! Eu não! – Esmeralda correu

-DÁ PRA PARAR COM O BARULHO? – um vizinho chato

-Ih... – Ikki

-Tá, tudo bem... eu te pego na próxima. – Hyoga. Estava fazendo isso pra deixa-la mais à vontade do seu lado. – Vai... deixa eu ver o que vocês estavam fazendo?

-Eu... escrevi essa música, achei que combinaria pra você cantar... se você quiser, claro! – Esmeralda, lhe entregando um papel

-É claro que vou querer! Se foi você quem escreveu, eu canto... agora, se fosse esse coisa aí do lado... – apontando para Ikki

-Como é o negócio aí? – Ikki

-Não, nada não! – Hyoga, lendo a música – Hum! Muito boa! Vou cantar essa, sim! Já tem um ritmo?

-É o que a gente estava tentando fazer, até você atrapalhar! – Ikki, com a guitarra na mão

-Eu imaginei um ritmo... sabe, medieval? Gregoriano, acho... – Esmeralda

-Sei... que tal assim? – pegando a guitarra emprestada de Ikki

Fez um pequeno solo, e depois, cantou a primeira parte:

- _Fairy lady, who stands on the walls..._

_Life as short and wait is long..._

The stars, away, dim with the dawn 

-Isso! Adorei! – Esmeralda batendo palmas

-Hñ! – Ikki, esnobando

-Vamos tentar terminar. Posso...? – Hyoga

Esmeralda concordou com a cabeça, e Hyoga continuou a letra:

"Oh, darling, hear my soul and heed my cry 

_Cause all my crying may flood_

_A river in may heart"_

-Isso! Do jeito que eu imaginei... sabia que combinaria pra você. - Esmeralda

-É… pelo jeito, vocês ficam melhores sem mim. Eu vou embora... – Ikki

-Tadinho... tá com ciúmes e inveja, porque sou melhor e mais bonito que ele... – Hyoga

-Me dá isso aqui! Agora, vou fazer toda a melodia! – Ikki, pegando a guitarra novamente.

Leu a letra toda, e começou com o solo. Um pouco diferente do que Hyoga fez, mas seguindo a linha gregoriana. Os olhos de Esmeralda brilhavam. Ikki continuou, fazia o solo de guitarra, cantava junto e anotava. Em alguns minutos, a melodia já estava praticamente feita.

-Viu só? – Ikki mostrando a língua

-Hum! – Hyoga deu de ombros

-Sempre gostei de música medieval... ehehehehe... isso não foi tão difícil... – Ikki – Vai, Hyoga... vai cantando, e eu vou tocando. Vamos ver se isso dá certo. A Esmeralda fica no lugar do Shun, e me ajuda. – piscando para Esmeralda

-Tá... vamos lá... – Hyoga

Ikki começou novamente o solo. Esmeralda fechou os olhos, sentindo a melodia. Hyoga começou:

"_Fairy lady, who stands on the walls..._

_Life as short and wait is long..._

_The stars, away, dim with the dawn_

_Fairy lady, who stands on the walls..._

_Your tale has only begun_

_It's come from far, the Nowhereland…_

_The wind is blowing a sound well known…_

_Fairy lady, your love is long gone_

_Oh, darling, hear my soul and heed my cry_

_Cause all my crying may flood_

A river in may heart" 

Ikki e Esmeralda completaram:

"Oh, life is good 

_Oh, life is good_

_Oh, life is good_

_As good as you wish!"_

Um pequeno solo de guitarra, e Hyoga começou novamente:

_Pretty lady, the horses are back_

_Bringing joy and happiness_

_But all of a sudden the horses are gone_

_It was only the sound_

_Of your heartbeat alone!_

_Oh, darling, hear my soul and heed my cry_

_Cause all my crying may flood_

_An ocean in my heart_

Novamente, Ikki e Esmeralda juntos:

_Oh, life is good_

_Oh, life is good_

_Oh, life is good_

As good as a kiss! 

Ao acabar a música, os três se olharam. E se abraçaram:

-É NÓIS!

-É... vamos despedir o Shun! Agora, é a Esmeralda quem vai cantar com a gente! – Hyoga

-Eu já disse isso uma vez! – Ikki, rindo

-Não, nunca! – Esmeralda rindo, por já ser a segunda vez que alguém diz isso a ela.

-Ah, por falar no Shun... cadê ele? Você sabe, Hyoga? – Ikki

-Eu não. Sumiu. – Hyoga

-Ah, ele sabe se cuidar... espero. – Ikki

Hyoga pegou a mão de Esmeralda, a beijou.

-Obrigado.

-Por que? – super vermelha

-Por nos ajudar. Um bando de homem como a gente não conseguiria escrever músicas tão lindas. Agradeço por te conhecer.

-Eu que agradeço... eu... – Esmeralda cada vez mais vermelha

-Tá... chega de rasgação de elogio. – Ikki separando os dois.

-Não liga... isso é ciúmes. – Hyoga piscando pra Esmeralda

-----

Shun estava com Shiryu.

-... e preciso saber como vai ser o tema do show.

-Mas... nem temos músicas ainda! – Shun – Como já quer discutir sobre isso?

-Vocês precisam já ir vendo isso! Aí, o Seiya já vai ajeitando... – Shiryu

-Sinto muito, Shiryu, precisamos ver isso com calma. Nem pensamos nisso, ainda. Eu estou tentando compor, mas também precisamos relaxar, não acha? – Shun

-Não interessa! Arrumem um jeito, vejam o que já escreveram, e se decidam. O Seiya precisa resolver isso o mais rápido possível! – Shiryu

-Por que isso agora? – Shun

-É que o nosso patrocinador... – Shiryu

-Ah, sinto muito. Conversa com ele. Estamos de férias, não dá! A gente precisa descansar! – Shun

-Tudo bem. Vou tentar pedir um tempo mais. – Shiryu

-Preciso ir. – Shun – Preciso falar com a secretária.

-Vai, e vê se escreve, viu? – Shiryu

-"Quem esse patrocinador pensa que é..." – Shun saiu resmungando

Estava estressado. Adorava o que fazia, mas, às vezes, era muito cansativo.

Seu celular tocou. Um sorriso se abriu ao ver quem era.

-Oi, June!

-Oi, Shun... tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo!

-Você... tá ocupado agora?

-Xi... um pouco. Estou resolvendo umas coisas...

-Ah, tá... então deixa...

-Algum problema?

-Não... só queria conversar um pouco. Tudo bem.

-Posso te ligar mais tarde?

-Pode!

-Então... até mais tarde!

-Tchau...

Shun desligou o celular. Sorriu mais uma vez ao se lembrar de June.

-Rindo sozinho? – era a secretária, que veio por trás de Shun

-AI, SARA! Que susto! – Shun deu um pulo pra trás

-Você tava com a maior cara amarrada até agora... e, depois desse telefonema, ficou todo bobo... quem era? – com um sorriso no rosto

-Uma... um amigo! – tímido

-Amigo... e desde quando um amigo te deixa tão feliz, com esses brilhinhos nos olhos? Vai, Shun... somos amigos a tanto tempo, não tente esconder as coisas de mim... – tocando em seu queixo

-Vai, eu falo... conhece aquela modelo nova, a June...?

-Sim, conheço...

-Não conta pra ninguém, tá?

-Tá gostando dela...

-... amando...

-Ai, que legal! – batendo palmas, super feliz – Eu sabia! To tão feliz por você, Shun! – o abraçando – Você merece ser muito feliz! E...

-...e...?

-Já falou com ela, né?

-Não...

-Não?

-Primeiro, preciso saber o que ela sente por mim.

-Mas, assim, você nunca vai saber... e vai perder ela pra outro cara. To te avisando. É melhor falar com ela o quanto antes!

-É. Vou fazer isso! – rindo – E você? Como vai sua faculdade?

-To quase me formando! Já imaginou, eu, médica? – com os olhos brilhando

-Eu vou ter medo de me consultar com você... – rindo e já correndo

-COMO É QUE É? VOLTA AQUI, JÁÁÁÁ! – e Sara saiu correndo atrás dele

---

No dia seguinte...

-Vamos lá, Miro! É dois, é um... vai!

-Estamos aqui, há 3 dias do Oscar! E em todo o dia teremos várias chamadas do meu lindo programa pra contar ao pessoal de casa quem está aqui, em Hollywood, e com quem esta! E o melhor, vamos falar com alguns famosos! Aqui temos nosso querido Shaka! Olá, Shaka, tudo bem?

-Tudo certinho! – fazendo um jóia com a mão

-E ai! Ta confiante na sua indicação?

-Ah, não sei... Eu acho que eu fui bem no filme, agora temos que ver se todos gostaram realmente.

-Então você ainda não ta preparado pra ser alguém adorado pelo mundo todo?

-Ah, todos tem que ver o que eles querem da vida, seguindo seus próprios caminhos e...

-Ah, ta bom Shaka, tentando ser um bom samaritano?

-Não, eu só estou bastante ansioso com tudo isso...

-É... tudo bem, então! Bom... vamos falar da vida amorosa! Tem alguém em vista? Hum? – Miro dando uma cotovelada em Shaka.

-Não, to sem ninguém agora.

-Então não deu tempo pra pegar ninguém do filme?

-Miro! Corta! – assistente de produção – Sabe Miro, acho que se Kate visse isso, ela não ia gostar nada, nada...

-O que? To tentando fazer noticia!

-Eu preferiria não responder essa pergunta. – Shaka

-Ta com culpa no cartório, ne? – Miro ainda o cutucando.

-É melhor eu ir embora... – Shaka

-Espere! – assistente – Por favor, Shaka! Só espere um pouco mais pro Miro terminar a chamada! Você sabe como Kate é... ela vai me matar se não ter uma matéria com você!

-Tudo bem... Mas fala pra ela que se Miro continuar assim, eu não vou mais no programa dela.

-Ta certo!

-Como assim, o programa dela? O programa é meu, o apresentador sou eu!

-Miro? – a assistente chama a atenção dele – Mas é ela que manda...

-Oras... vamos acabar com isso! Antes que aquele brutamonte do guarda costas dele chegue...

-Argora ta de folga hoje...

-E você ta passeando sozinho? – assistente

-É só pra conhecer a cidade. Daqui a pouco vou encontrar uns amigos no hotel!

-Em que hotel você ta? – toda interessada

-Ei! O que você ta pensando que ta fazendo? – Miro invejoso

-Não, é nada Miro... – disfarçando – é... é pra saber onde fica os famosos...

-Sei, sei... Agora chega! Vamos acabar com isso: "Pois é, pessoal! Shaka é um dos indicados e todos torcemos por ele, mesmo ele não merecendo"...

-Miro!

-Ah, vocês sabem que é brincadeira... Tá, vai de novo! Shaka gostaria de falar algo pra suas fãs?

-Obrigado pessoal! E nos vemos na apresentação do Oscar!

-Perfeito! – assistente – Obrigada, Shaka... – ela se derretendo por ele.

-Ei, garota! Vamos embora... Minha beleza se cansa perto dele.

-Até mais, Sha-ka!

-Até a próxima.

-Mesmo você não querendo responder minhas perguntas, to torcendo por você!

-Eu te perdôo, Miro.

-O que? Ta achando que eu fiz algo de errado?

-Vamos Miro, nós temos um mundo pra entrevistar. – assistente – E a Katie quer tudo pra hoje! No mínimo, umas 10 chamadas!

-O QUEEEEEE? - Miro

-Nos vemos no Oscar! – Shaka acenando

-Droga... está vendo mais alguém? – Miro

-Não... onde esse povo se escondeu...? – a assistente

-Olha! – Miro empolgado

-Algum artista? – a assistente

-... quantas gatas! Meu Deus!

¬¬'''

A assistente puxa Miro pela orelha.

-AI, o que que é isso? Ai, ai...

-Katie me autorizou a fazer isso... vamos! Olha! Ali! Não é o Sigfried, no meio daquelas garotas?

-Ah, é...

-Vamos, Miro! – e a assistente o puxa pela camisa, e corre – Sigfried! Sigfried!

Eles o alcançam, e começam a chamada:

-Olá telespectadores do mundo dos astros! No calçadão de Hollywood, com o fundo dessa incrível praia e aqui junto comigo, temos Sigfried!

-Oi, garotas!

E um grito desesperado de varias garotas!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-É temos um certo fã clube aqui também... – Miro se mostrando – Mas então, Sigfried, veio prestigiar a festa ou torcer pros seus companheiros?

-Ah, tem uma grande turma lá da Grécia aqui, se alguém ganhar é o que ta valendo!

-Ah, mas tem a Hilda também! Ela vai estar também no Oscar?

-Sim, ela ta concorrendo a fotografia!

-Então ta aí, mas uma pra nós torcemos! – Miro pedindo a empolgação da galera – E a irmã dela, ta deixando vocês namorarem em paz?

-Ah, a Freiya é uma gracinha... Ela também ta nos acompanhando.

-E onde elas estão?

-Onde um modelo como eu não costuma a ir...

-Compras!

-Vamos pro shopping! – Miro sai correndo e deixa Sigfried pra trás.

-Miro! – a assistente

Miro breca lá na frente e volta cabisbaixo:

-Ohhh, Sig. Não liga, não, ele é um tarado...

-Ei, essa eu ouvi! Vamos terminar logo pra irmos procurar as gatinhas!

Sigfried olha com um olhar matador pra Miro:

-É brincadeirinha... é só pelo bem da entrevista... º . º'

-Eu vou com vocês pra garantir isso...

-Bom... Sig pra você, quem ta mais certo que vai ganhar, além da Hilda?

-Ah, eu adorei o filme do Netuno... mas também tem os Reis Espectros que ficou da hora também... eu vou esperar a hora do Oscar...

-Valeu, Sigfried! Te vejo no Oscar!

-Corta!

-Vamos lá!

-Vocês vão pro shopping agora? – Sigfried

-Não... que isso... – Miro disfarçando

-Vamos almoçar, Miro to faminta... – assistente

-É, e depois de carregar essa câmera em baixo desse sol quente... Me deixou exausto... – o câmera

-Vão logo... Eu vou aproveitar a praia! – Miro tirou a roupa num só puxão e foi correndo pra praia.

---

-Olá! – Ikki entrando no quarto de Esmeralda – Como está nossa compositora?

-Ah, estou bem! – Esmeralda, sorrindo – Eu... só...

-...só...

-Bom, eu queria falar com minha amiga... a Eiri... saber como estão as coisas... queria perguntar se ela sabe como meu pai está... estou preocupada com ele.

-Ué! Era só isso? Por que não me disse antes? – estendeu o celular pra ela – Pode ligar!

-Posso mesmo?

-Não ligou ainda? – rindo

Esmeralda sorriu e pegou o telefone. Discou o número, logo Eiri atendeu:

-Eiri?

-Esmeralda? Ô, Esmeralda... como você deixou a gente preocupado! Onde você está?

-Ah, Eiri... depois eu te falo. Eu... queria saber como está o papai...

-Ele estava te procurando feito um doido por toda a vizinhança... ligou para todas as nossas colegas, te procurando... coitado! Dava dó de ver.

Esmeralda sentiu apertar o seu coração. Não queria deixar seu pai assim. Não era essa a intenção.

-Eu... droga...

-E agora, ele tá em casa, sem falar com mais ninguém...

-Eu vou tentar falar com ele.

-Agora, me fala onde você se escondeu todo esse tempo! Não é só o seu pai que ficou preocupado!

-Estou num hotel... com alguns amigos.

-Amigos...?

-Sim... você não quer vir aqui?

-Me fala o endereço. Eu vou aí agora!

Esmeralda passou o endereço do hotel, e se despediu. Ikki notou como a expressão dela havia mudado.

-O que foi?

-Meu pai... eu não queria causar toda essa preocupação... eu vou voltar pra casa, assim que tudo se acalmar...

-Se você quiser, eu vou junto com você! – Ikki

-Se ele descobrir que eu fiquei com artistas todo esse tempo... não sei o que pode acontecer.

-Tem razão! – Ikki apertando o próprio pescoço

-Você... acha ruim se eu... ligar pra ele...?

-Claro que não! É até melhor, ele deve estar doido, de tanto te procurar...

Esmeralda discou o número de sua casa. Demorou um pouco, até ouvir a voz de Guilty:

-Alô...

Esmeralda sentiu seu coração apertar de novo. Não estava conseguindo falar.

Guilty, do outro lado, insistiu em falar:

-Alô?

-...

-É você, minha filha...?

-...

-Ainda bem que você me ligou, filha...

-... pai...

-Minha filha... como fiquei preocupado com você... você está bem?

-Estou bem, sim, pai...

-Você... perdoe o seu pai. Eu...

-Eu perdôo, pai...

-Você vai... voltar pra casa, não é?

-Vou, sim. Eu estou com saudades, pai.

-Eu também...

-Me desculpa, pai!

E desligou o telefone.

-ESMERALDA? Esmeralda? – Guilty, do outro lado da linha – Minha filha... o seu pai não quer o seu mal... me desculpa... – agarrado ao telefone.

Ele estava no quarto de Esmeralda. Arrependia-se muito do que tinha feito. Havia sido tudo por impulso. Deveria pensar antes de agir. Por que isso estava se repetindo...? Não gostava de lembrar de certas coisas...

-Esmeralda... como está o seu pai? – Ikki

-Arrependido. Tadinho, pela voz dele... parecia que ele estava chorando. – enxugando uma lágrima

-Quando você se sentir preparada... me avisa. Eu te levo em casa. – sentando-se ao seu lado

Ficaram se olhando. As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto de Esmeralda. Ikki, impulsivamente, a abraçou. Teve uma súbita vontade de protege-la, de a aninhar em seus braços. Disse, bem perto de seu ouvido:

-Eu não vou deixar você sofrer. Eu te prometo...

Esmeralda surpreendeu-se com a reação de Ikki. Se coração estava acelerado. Mas sentia-se bem ali, nos braços de Ikki. Sem perceber, aconchegou-se ali, e se entregou totalmente àquele abraço.

-Ooooiii! Posso entrar? – era a voz de Shun

Num pulo, os dois se soltaram, e se olharam. Riram.

-Pode! – os dois

-Ih... estavam escrevendo? – Shun, vendo os papéis de Esmeralda por ali. – Desculpa se atrapalhei a concentração! Eu sei muito bem como é quando eu estou concentrado, e alguém me atrapalha... – pondo a mão atrás da cabeça

-Pode ficar sossegado. Não atrapalhou não. – Ikki

-Alguém viu o Hyoga? – Shun

-Não... por que?

-Ele pegou meu carro... e sumiu! – Shun rindo

-Que folgado! Ainda bem que não foi o meu! – Ikki

-Ah, Ikki... a Eiri vai vir aqui me visitar. Você se importa? – Esmeralda

-Claro que não! – sorrindo – Até sei de uma pessoa que vai adorar isso... – falando baixo

-O que?

-Ah, nada! Bom, vou ver umas coisas... Shun, vai ficar por aqui, hoje?

-Vou... hoje não tenho nada pra fazer.

-Beleza. Fica aqui com a Esmeralda, tá? Vocês dois escrevendo... nossa... que coisas lindas vão sair... – já saindo do quarto

-Tá! Até mais tarde! – Shun

-Ikki! – Esmeralda

Ele se virou.

-Obrigada! – sorrindo

Ele sorriu e fechou a porta.

---

Em Hollywood, algumas horas depois…

-Miro! O que aconteceu com você? – assistente

-O que? Meu incrível poder de sedução te conquistou?

-Você... já se olhou no espelho?

-Eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mas to dando um tempo com ele.

-Miro... Miro... Vai precisar de maquiagem – câmera

-Ei, olha aqui seu gorducho! Eu sou uma mais do que uma estrela, meu brilho é mais natural que qualquer outra coisa viva nessa terra. – Miro girando achando que é um astro, até que se depara com um espelho – Ah! O que aconteceu?

-Esqueceu o protetor, né?

Miro está de boca aberta e paralisado.

-Miro? Miro?

-Já era, agora só amanhã... – câmera

-Não... A vida pode ser dura com você as vezes mas você tem que dar o melhor de si todos os dias! – Miro se recuperando – Eu vou dar um jeito nisso e encontro com vocês daqui uma hora!

---

Após a ligação de Esmeralda, Eiri foi se arrumar para ir encontrar Esmeralda. Já era tarde, era melhor ir logo.

Saiu, pegou o ônibus, e, finalmente, chegou ao hotel. Lá...

-"Nossa... que hotel enorme... gente... quem será que tá ajudando a Esmeralda...?" – pensava Eiri, entrando no hotel.

Na recepção, disse que iria visitar Esmeralda. A recepcionista já sabia da visita, e lhe apontou o elevador. Eiri agradeceu.

Enquanto isso, Hyoga chegou com o carro de Shun. Estacionou.

-Como é bom estar de férias! – se espreguiçando – Ô, vida boa... – indo até o elevador.

Eiri entrou no elevador de cabeça baixa. Viu que tinha mais alguém do seu lado, mas não olhou pro rosto da pessoa. Apenas apertou o número do andar que Esmeralda estava.

-Também vai parar nesse andar? – a pessoa que estava ao seu lado

Imediatamente, ela reconheceu a voz, e olhou para ele.

-Você! – Hyoga a reconheceu – Já sei! Veio visitar a Esmeralda, certo? – piscando

Eiri não estava acreditando! Esmeralda estava esse tempo todo... com ELES!

-...sim...

-Não vai me cumprimentar? – Hyoga abrindo os braços – Afinal, já somos amigos, certo?

-Eu... eu...

-Não seja tímida! É só um cumprimento! – e Hyoga a abraçou apertado – Que legal que você veio... eu acho que a Esmeralda está se sentindo um pouco só, mesmo com a gente indo brincar com ela toda hora...

O elevador parou no andar em que desceriam. Eiri se desvencilhou de seu abraço, ia abrir a porta.

-Você tem medo de mim? – Hyoga

-... não... eu... – Eiri não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer. Hyoga estava barrando o caminho.

De repente, a porta se abre.

-Oh! Vocês por aqui! – Ikki – O que estão esperando para saírem daí? A Esmeralda tá esperando você, Eiri!

Eiri acenou com a cabeça, e saiu do elevador. Hyoga olhou para Ikki, com cara de "Você me paga depois!". E Ikki saiu rindo.

-----

Olá! Aqui no meu programa você tem tudo o que precisa pra saber quem vai vencer o Oscar! – Miro com um óculos de sol enorme, com uma sombrera e uma blusa de gola. E nem tinha mais sol... – E aqui, temos a incrível Marin!

-Oiii, gente!

-O que você achando de Hollywood?

-Aqui tem um clima um pouco diferente do que eu tenho na Grécia...

-E você se mudaria pra cá?

-Ah, eu poderia fazer outros filmes aqui, mas me mudar de vez, acho que não.

-A Grécia é mesmo um lugar maravilhoso, né?

-É, você já foi pra lá?

-Marin! Sou eu!

-É claro que eu sei quem você é... é o apresentador do méxico, não é?

-Não, Marin... Sou eu, o Miro. – abaixando um pouco o óculos...

-Ah, Miro! É você! Pra que toda essa fantasia? Você ta disfarçado?

-Não, Marin... É por causa do calor...

-Mas agora não ta tão quente... Adorei esse sombrero! – e puxa pra colocar nela. – O que é isso na sua testa?

Miro se agacha e começa a chorar:

-Eu não sei mais o que eu faço pra acabar com esse vermelhidão! Me ajuda!

-Ora, Miro. Vem comigo, eu te ajudo...

Depois de um tempo...

-Que produto incrível, Marin! – saindo de uma loja de cosméticos. – Muito obrigado, não sei o que faria sem você.

-Que isso, não precisa agradecer. Agradeça quem inventou esse produto. Mas toma cuidado pra não passar demais, se não você começa a descascar.

-Oh, Marin. Eu podia até agradecer mais de pertinho... – indo pra mais perto dela

-E aí, podemos encerrar a matéria? – assistente

-Claro!

-E aqui, temos nossa favorita e amada Marin, que concorre como melhor atriz!

-Eu agradeço pelos votos de confiança! Torçam por mim!

-Como você foi muito bem, é claro que você tem 99 de chance de ganhar!

-Obrigada, Miro!

-Alguma mensagem pro fãs?

-Olha, vou dar um recado pra quem quer ser ator ou atriz como eu, Hollywood é muito bom, mas eu to com uma saudade de casa! Então aproveite agora a comodidade e quem quer se dar bem, vão a luta porque é uma delicia!

-Marin dando conselho ao próximos artistas, obrigado mais uma vez pela entrevista e nos vemos no Oscar também, faltam 3 dias!

-Corta! Nossa, que rasgação de cena... - assistente

-Já que estamos no shopping que tal procurar Freiya e Hilda? – câmera

-Ótimo! Miro! Vamos logo, você acha que elas ainda tão aqui?

-Shopping, mulher... o tempo não passa, voa sem querer...

-Ah, ainda bem que alguém entende o lado dos mulheres...

-Não é isso, essa é a desculpa que minha mulher me dá. – câmera, sorriso amarelo

¬¬

-Tchauzinho, Marin... – chegando perto de seus companheiros – A Marin é o máximo, né?

-Vamos, Miro. Vamos procurar Hilda e Freiya!

---

-June... telefone pra você... – Afrodite

-Quem é? – vindo animada

-Ah, disse que é um amigo seu... não é trabalho, não! – com cara de tarado

-Ai, não faz essa cara! – tomando o telefone da mão dele, rindo – Alô?

-Oi... June?

June "paralisou" ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha...

-Camus? Tudo bem?

-Tudo... então, aquele jantar ainda está de pé?

-Ah, claro... é só marcar!

-Que tal hoje à noite? To morrendo de vontade de te ver...

O coração de June disparou.

-... pode ser... eu... não tenho nada marcado...

-Ótimo! Me passa seu endereço, eu vou aí te buscar...

Enquanto June falava ao telefone, Afrodite ficava ao lado, tentando ouvir a conversa.

-Ai, me fala! Quem é? Fala!

-Ai, Afrô! Como você é chato! – saindo saltitando – É... um amigo!

-Eu já sei disso! Você vai sair com ele! Eu quero saber quem é!

-Você promete não contar pra ninguém?

-Prometo! – beijando os dedinhos, numa promessa

-Tá... lembra aquele modelo lindo, daquele dia...

-AAAAAAAHHHH! EU NÃO ACREDITO! SUA SORTUDA! – histérico...

-Quieto!

-Tá bom... então, conta mais!

-Ele vai vir aqui, hoje, me buscar... pra jantar com ele. Daqui a pouquinho.

-Sei, jantar... – olhar ainda mais de tarado

-AFRODITE!

---

-Olá povão do meu programão! Falo aqui de Hollywood com os indicados e os famosos do mundão inteiro! Que rima horrível, hein...? Bom, estamos aqui no shopping depois de procurar muito, encontramos duas de nossas estrelas! Vamos pegar ela de surpresa!

Miro chega por trás das duas, entrando entre elas e agarrando elas pelas cintura, como as duas estavam com um monte de sacola, meteram elas no meio da fuça de Miro que caiu como uma tabua,

-Tarado! – Hilda e Freiya gritaram, o câmera apareceu na frente e a assistente ficou aterrorizada.

-Ah, tadinho dele... Miro? Acorda!

Miro agarra a assistente e diz:

-Mamãe...

-Miro!

-Miro? – Hilda

-Oh, meu Zeus! Hilda o que você fez?

-Ora, Freiya, você também bateu nele!

-Você está bem? – Freiya sentando ao lado dele

-Oh, Freiya, minha querida, eu to ferido...

-Miro, foi muito grave? – Hilda

-Venha mais próximo, Hilda, não consigo te ver muito bem...

-Estou aqui, Miro! – Hilda preocupada

-Então, Miro ta ferido? – Sigfried aparecendo – Deixa que eu levo ele pro hospital

-"O Que ele ta fazendo aqui? Ta estragando tudo!" – Miro pensando

-Oh, Sigfried, foi culpa minha, pensei que ele fosse um tarado e...

-Tarado... Ele vai ficar muito mais machucado agora.

-Socorro! – e Miro pula no colo da assistente – Corre! – a assistente cai com o peso dele, ele levanta pega ela no colo, sai correndo e o câmera vai atrás.

-Olha! Miro tava mentindo pra mim! – Freiya

-Pra nós! – Hilda

-Eu encontrei Miro mais cedo e pensei que vocês tavam demorando, achei que ele tava enrolando vocês...

---

TOC TOC TOC

-Pode entrar! – Esmeralda

Eiri entrou no quarto.

-Eiri! Você veio! – Esmeralda correu até ela, a abraçou

-Porque você não me disse onde estava? Todo mundo tá preocupado com você... estão todos ajudando a procurar.

-Por favor, não conta pra ninguém onde estou... eu já liguei pro meu pai, já disse a ele que estou bem... não conta...

-Tudo bem, eu não conto. Mas e você? O que está fazendo aqui...?

-Eu pedi ajuda pro Ikki, ele me trouxe pra cá, e agora, eu... bom, eu sei que você também não sabia disso, mas... eu escrevo músicas. E eles vão grava-las.

-Sério? Você nunca me contou nada disso! – Eiri

-... olha, Esmeralda, eu trouxe o lanche... – Shun entrando no quarto

-Oi, Shun! Olha quem está aqui! – Esmeralda, mostrando Eiri a ele (e ela completamente vermelha)

-Oi! – Shun acenando

-O-oi... – Eiri

Hyoga também entra no quarto.

-Já dei uma lição naquele chato do Ikki... agora podemos conversar, se quiser. – dando um lindo sorriso para Eiri.

-Conversar...? Vocês dois...? – Esmeralda, não ligando o nome à pessoa.

-É que nós nos encontramos no elevador, e o Ikki atrapalhou nossa conversa. – Hyoga

-Falando de mim? – Ikki também entrou

Eiri olhou para eles, depois olhou para Esmeralda. Não estava acreditando que ela estava mesmo com eles.

-Não é melhor a gente deixar as duas a sós? – Shun

-Tem razão. Eiri é tímida. – Ikki, já saindo

-Depois eu volto, gracinha! – Hyoga, sendo arrastado pra fora por Ikki e Shun

---

-Pra onde a gente vai agora, Miro? – assistente

-Ah, cansei! Amanhã a gente continua, vamos pro hotel e aproveitar a noite!

-É, eu também to precisando de uma boa noite de sono... – câmera

-Quem ta falando de dormir? Vamos é aproveitar?

-Trabalhar mais?

-Quem falou em trabalhar? Você nunca ouviram a expressão "cair na gandaia"?

-Farrear? – assistente – Kate não vai gostar nada disso... Era pra gente enviar todas as matérias até hoje.

-Amanhã de manhã a gente encontra uns sem-graça e acabamos a matéria. Vamos virar a noite, pessoal! Aqui é Hollywood!

-Boa noite... – câmera e a assistente

---

Na Grécia... Kate tem um encontro.

Num restaurante muito chique, ela está toda arrumada pra ver mais que seu amigo intimo e confidente... Shiryu, o empresário de sucesso da banda HIS. Ela o aguarda ansiosamente, pela primeira vez pontual. Shiryu chega na hora marcada:

-Desculpa pro faze-la esperar Kate.

-Não, que isso... Eu que cheguei um pouco antes...

-Você chegando antes eu fico até lisonjeado.

-Obrigada...

-Vamos pedir?

-Claro, to faminta! Quer dizer... seria bom...

Depois do garçom já trazer os pratos:

-Que bom que você pode vir, soube que você ia pra Hollywood?

-É... mas resolvi ficar.

-Mas não por mim, né? A gente podia ter remarcado!

-Não... "É claro que foi por você! Você acha que eu recusar esse convite?" Eu também tinha algumas coisas pra fazer e confio totalmente no Miro... "Até parece, aquele retardado em Hollywood só pode ta aprontando..."

-Bom... Agora que já comemos... Eu preciso de um favor, uma ajuda, uma salvação e to contando com você, eu não posso mais enrolar isso...

-"Ele vai se declarar pra mim!"

-... Kate, você tem sido a melhor amiga que uma pessoa pode ter nessa vida, sempre me apoiando em tudo...

-"Ah, como eu queria ter um gravador pra essas palavras ficarem gravadas e ouvi-las sempre quando quiser..."

-... Você sabe que minha relação com a Shunrei é...

-"Uma farsa, porque você me ama!"

-... é muito complicada, mas acho que isso devia mudar...

-"Eu também quero ficar com você meu querido!"

-Você me entende?

-Claro, Shiryu.

-E eu tava pensando em fazer algo a respeito o mais rápido possível.

-"Pra todos ficarem sabendo?"

-Eu vou pedir Shunrei em casamento e quero que você seja minha madrinha! E se não for querer demais, e se você puder, quero que você esteja comigo na hora! Você pode? Nesse final de semana?

-Oh, Shiryu! Estou sem palavras. – Kate começa a chorar – Desculpa, Shiryu...

-Eu sei que você ficou muito feliz, mas não precisa chorar...

-É verdade... Eu só vou até o banheiro me recuperar...

-Tudo bem.

No banheiro...

-"Eu não acredito! Como ele pode fazer uma coisa dessas? Eu quero matar ele! Eu sou simpática, amável, carismática, um pouco mandona, mas é só... Ora! Ele vai se ver comigo! Todos esses anos de dedicação... Perdidos! Agora tenho que arranjar um namorado, mas dessa vez, não pra brincar, uma relação séria, e quem saiba eu me case até antes! Se ele demorou tudo isso pra pedir Shunrei em casamento o casório só sai daqui 30 anos... Hehe..."

Voltando pra mesa:

-Você está melhor?

-Claro... Fiquei muito feliz. Oh, Shiryu só você pra me passar tanta alegria... "Ingrato!"

-E então você vai poder me ajudar com o pedido? Por favor!

-Ah, meu caro Shiryu, infelizmente não vai dar... Amanhã irei pra Hollywood fazer a transmissão de lá pra nada dar errado.

-Mas você não disse que confiava no Miro?

-Ah, é que vai ser ao vivo e nada como o imprevisto. À propósito, ele ia me enviar a matéria as 10hrs e veja que horas são... Essas imagens vão pro ar amanhã e preciso editar e arrumar tudo, foi muito bom falar com você... a gente marca outro dia só pra você me contar como foi. Boa sorte e grava o Oscar pra você assistir mais tarde! Beijnhos! Tchau, tchau!

-Poxa, Kate... Acho melhor esperar ela voltar... Assim ela pode me ajudar, ela ta tão ocupada... Daí ela fica mais aliviada, é melhor assim!

-----

-June... ele tá aí... – Afrodite batendo na porta do banheiro.

-Ai, meu Deus... fala pra ele que eu já vou. – June, lá de dentro

-Tá... – Afrodite

Afrodite vai até a porta de entrada, falar com "ele"...

-Er... Camus, você não quer... entrar? Ela vai demorar mais um pouquinho...

-Ah, sim.

Afrodite indica a ele o sofá.

-Aceita alguma coisa?... Água, um drink...

-Não, obrigado... vou esperar ela aqui. – e se senta

June aparece, toda esbaforida, com um vestido vermelho frente única.

-Oi! Er... to pronta! – sorrindo, mas super nervosa

-Bom, June... eu já sei. Não é pra te esperar... – Afrodite, esticando a mão para cumprimentar Camus. – Cuida bem dela.

-Pode deixar. – Camus

----

-Eu já vou. – Eiri

-Já...? – Esmeralda

-É... não se esqueça, eu to estudando logo cedo...

-Tem razão. Você não vai de ônibus não, né?

-Vou. Aqui é longe, não dá pra eu pagar um táxi.

-Licença... – Hyoga entrando no quarto – Eu ouvi alguém dizer que vai de ônibus pra casa?

-É. A Eiri tá querendo ir de ônibus! É perigoso! – Esmeralda

-Se você quiser, eu te levo. – Hyoga

-Não! Não! Não precisa, não! – Eiri vermelha

-Ora... não custa nada. Estou aqui, à sua disposição! – sorrindo

Aquele sorriso estava desmanchando o coração de Eiri...

-Imagina! Eu não posso aceitar! – Eiri

-Mas eu quero fazer uma boa ação! Garanto que os dois também não vão querer que uma amiga da Esmeralda vá pra casa sozinha, a essa hora, e de ônibus! A não ser que você durma aqui! – Hyoga

-Dormir aqui, eu não posso... – Eiri

-... então, aceita a carona do Hyoga! – Esmeralda sorrindo

-... – Eiri - ... tudo bem, vai... tem certeza que eu não vou ser um incômodo?

-Claro que não! Eu que iria ficar incomodado de te deixar ir sozinha! Então, vamos? – já se levantando e pegando a chave do carro.

-Tudo bem... tchau, Esmeralda...

-Tchau... vem mais vezes! Tá bom?

As duas se abraçaram, e depois, Eiri saiu com Hyoga.

---

Camus e June estavam jantando. Estavam no restaurante do hotel em que Camus estava hospedado. June estava meio inquieta. Camus estava irresistivelmente charmoso. E ela não estava conseguindo se controlar. A camisa dele estava com os dois primeiros botões abertos... e ela não tirava os olhos dali, examinando a parte exposta da pele. Sentia um arrepio, só de imaginar qual seria a textura da pele dele... o cheiro dele, bem de pertinho...

-"Ah, meu Deus... tenho que parar de pensar nisso..." – pensava June, enquanto passava a mão pelo pescoço e nuca.

-Não está se sentindo bem? – Camus

-Só um pouco de... calor...

-Aqui está mesmo... muito quente...

Camus, assim como June, estava inquieto. June estava com um vestido frente única, mas seus ombros e uma parte de sua clavícula estavam expostos. Imaginava qual seria o gosto da pele de June...

O garçom se aproximou:

-Vão querer a sobremesa?

-Ah, não... obrigada...

-Bom, se você não quer, eu também não quero! – Camus – Mas não aceitaria um vinho?

-Vinho...? Ah, eu quero!

-Então, por favor, garçom... me traga um vinho tinto!

-Com licença! – e o garçom se afastou

Camus aproximou-se de June, pegou em sua mão:

-Não gostaria de beber esse vinho, comigo, no... meu apartamento? – e beijou sua mão, sensualmente

-Eu... adoraria! – June, embevecida

A atração entre os dois aumentava a cada segundo. Os corações batiam apressados.

-Aqui está seu vinho, senhor... – o garçom, que retornara

-Obrigado... – Camus entregou algumas notas na mão do garçom – Fique com o troco.

-Muito obrigado, senhor.

Camus foi até a cadeira de June, ajudou-a a levantar, e a conduziu até o elevador...

---

Eiri e Hyoga estavam em silêncio, no carro. Ela olhava pro lado. Hyoga, mesmo concentrado no trânsito, às vezes, olhava para ela pelo canto do olho. Pensava em como ela já havia lhe dado uns "foras". A única que havia feito isso, em todo esse tempo.

Já estavam perto da casa de Eiri.

Hyoga tentou puxar um papo:

-Então... e sobre aquilo que eu perguntei mais cedo...?

-O... o que? – Eiri

-Sobre você ter medo de mim.

-Eu... não tenho medo de você. – ainda olhando pro lado

Hyoga estacionou o carro.

-Diga isso olhando para mim.

Eiri olhou para Hyoga. Olhou em seus olhos, e disse:

-Eu não tenho medo de...

Antes de Eiri terminar a frase, Hyoga lhe roubou um beijo.

Eiri resistiu ao beijo. Virou-se pro outro lado novamente.

-Você... não devia ter feito isso...

-Por que...? – Hyoga tocou em seus ombros

Eiri sentia-se estranha. O que estava sentindo...?

Hyoga aproximou sua boca da orelha de Eiri, e disse, num sussurro:

-Eu... estou gostando de você... me... dá uma chance...

Eiri arrepiou-se totalmente, ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não disse nada. Rapidamente, abriu a porta do carro e correu.

Hyoga acompanhou Eiri com o olhar. Viu-a se distanciando...

Endireitou-se. Deu um soco no volante.

-Droga...! Por que ela resiste tanto...? – abaixou a cabeça no volante

Enquanto isso, Eiri entrou em casa, e foi direto pro seu quarto. Entrou, fechou a porta e deitou-se na cama. Pôs-se a pensar.

-"... o... o que tá acontecendo...? ...eu... gosto muito do Shun... mas... ele deve gostar de outra pessoa, e... ele disse que gosta de mim..." – o coração de Eiri batia desesperado – "Será verdade, ou... ele quer brincar comigo?" – tocou a boca com a ponta dos dedos – "Ele... me beijou..." – sem se dar conta, estava sorrindo ao lembrar do beijo roubado...

---

Pronto, mais um capítulo... tá meio chocho, mas tudo bem... é esse Oscar que tá me deixando meio doida!

A música desse capítulo: Fairy Tale, do Shaman. Ótima música, por sinal...

A June e o Camus, hein... quem diria! O.O' Não percam a continuação dessa noite, no próximo... hehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahaha...

Até o próximo capítulo!


	7. Emoções

_TatiKia vem chegando com um escudo em mãos._

_Olhando à volta, vendo se estava tudo bem._

_-Ufa... acho que não tem ninguém... também... depois de 3 anos... Y_Y_

_Cara... 3 anos sem postar..._

_Quero pedir desculpas a todos que estavam acompanhando... é que... não sei, eu não conseguia escrever!! Falta de tempo... e falta de idéia! Ç_Ç _

_Mas... depois de receber mais alguns comentários... me animei de novo a escrever._

_Perdão, pessoal. Não vou ficar mais tanto tempo sem dar noticias, e sem postar capítulo novo. Vou terminar esse fanfic, custe o que custar!!!_

_Agradecendo os reviews..._

_Chamaleon June,Maia Sorovar, JuliaBelas, Kimi-chan, Talita Sagittarius, Yami no Hime, Anginha, Kaolla-chan, e todas mais!! _ é tanta gente, fiquei doidona aqui!! ^^ brigada a todas que participaram mandando reviews!! ^^ _

_E agora à Milanesa..._

_To exagerando na Laura?? Você ta gostando???? Ç_Ç buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... espero que sim... _

_Bom, gente... agora, vamos ao capítulo... chega de enrolação! ^^' _

_Preparem os corações, esse capítulo ta do mal! Ç_Ç_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7º capítulo

June e Camus subiram ao quarto dele, como que hipnotizados um pelo outro. Se olhavam com desejo, mas estavam ainda se segurando no elevador. Ao chegar à porta do quarto, Camus não se segurou mais: abraçou e beijou June com fervor. Tamanha a ânsia de logo poder tocar todo o corpo dela, pegou-a nos braços, fechando a porta do quarto com um pontapé.

Deitaram-se na cama, onde, em meio a beijos, abraços, gemidos, livraram-se rapidamente de suas roupas, que ficaram no chão, esparramados...

OoOoOoOo

-Gentezinha fraca... em vez de aproveitar com o gostoso aqui... ai, ai... não... preferiram ir dormir... tsc, tsc... – Miro, olhando pra fora do vidro do táxi – Pode parar aqui, por favor!

Pagou o motorista, e desceu. À sua frente, um barzinho

-Gatinhas... aí vou eu!! – deu um sorrisinho sarcástico, ajeitou o casaco e a camisa, e entrou.

Enquanto isso...

-MIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEU IDIOTAAAAAAA!!! – era Katie, desesperada

-Er... senhorita Katie, eu... – era uma das assistentes – Eu posso tentar localiza-lo, e...

-Como??? Como?? O programa já vai começar, ele devia estar lá...

-Eu não o avisei porque achei que ele saberia, e...

-Você ainda não acostumou com o jeito dele??? Ele esquece tudo!! – Katie parecia que ia ter um troço

-Eu vou tentar localiza-lo.

-Tá... eu espero aqui. – desligou o telefone, e ficou ali... doida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eiri ainda estava deitada em sua cama.

Sonhando acordada.

-"... eu não posso ficar pensando nisso. Ele é um cantor... e eu sou uma pessoa comum. Nem o Shun olharia pra mim..." – olhou pro pôster – É... nem o Shun... mas... ele... – passando os dedos pelos lábios

Parou. Estava pensando em Hyoga? Melhor parar com isso... não queria se ferir...

-Homens são todos iguais. Não vou me abalar por causa de um... beijo...

Virou-se para o outro lado. Melhor dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ikki? – Esmeralda, batendo à porta

-Pode entrar! – Ikki

-Licença... ^^ vim perguntar se você vai assistir ao Oscar.

-Já vai começar?

-Bom... ainda falta um tempo... mas... – olhando pro lado

-Mas... ^^

-...é que estou tão... sozinha... queria saber se não podia assistir aqui com você... posso?

-Claro! Pelo jeito, vou ficar sozinho também... senta aí na minha cama mesmo, fica à vontade!! ^^

-Er... não tem problema? – vermelha

-Imagina! Que problema há nisso? Eu vou tomar um banho rapidão, espera aí, ta?

-Tá bom!

Ikki, sorrindo, entrou no banheiro, deixando ali Esmeralda. Ela sentou-se, ali, na beirada da cama.

15 minutos se passaram.

30 minutos.

45 minutos.

E nada de Ikki sair do banho.

(e todos nós sabemos o quanto é monótono esperar alguém! XD)

Esmeralda foi ficando com sono... com sono... recostou-se em algumas almofadas... e dormiu.

Mais 20 minutos depois, Ikki saiu do banheiro, tirando o excesso de creme para o rosto de suas mãos. Saiu falando:

-Desculpa eu demorar tanto, é que eu aproveitei pra fazer a barba, aí eu tenho que passar um creme depois, e... – viu Esmeralda recostada na beirada da cama, ressonando suavemente – Vixe... demorei tanto que ela até dormiu! O,o Caramba...

Chegou perto dela, pegou-a e colocou-a delicadamente mais pra cima, ajeitando-a.

-Pronto. Agora você pode dormir sossegada. ^_^ Vamos ver se já começou... – ligando a TV.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shaka estava se ajeitando. Estava nervoso.

-"Algo dentro de mim está gritando..." – pensava, quando ouviu batidas na porta do seu camarim – Entre!

-Oi, Shaka! ^^ - era Marin – Nervoso?

-Nossa... completamente! To com a sensação de que... algo importante vai acontecer.

-Ué! E não vai? Hoje você vai ganhar um Oscar, quer mais importante que isso?

-É... você... tem razão. – terminando o nó da gravata borboleta – E você?

-Ah... eu também estou... mas não tanto. Não tenho muitas esperanças.

-Ei, não pense assim!

-Hihihihi... ^_^ pode deixar, não vou. Eu já vou indo, vou ver como os outros estão! É que eu to meia ansiosa!

-Vai lá! Eu já vou indo também!

-Tchauzinho! – fechou a porta e saiu

-"É..." – suspirava

Nos bastidores...

Contra-regras, câmeras, os encarregados de luz e som... cada um corria à sua marca. Faltava um bom tempo pro programa começar, mas algumas coisas ainda estavam inacabadas.

Em meio àquela confusão, ninguém reparou que havia uma pessoa a mais naquele lugar. Era Laura, que, despercebidamente, havia se escondido embaixo de um grande computador. Arriscado, mas válido. Rezava para que seu plano desse certo. Quem sabe, sozinha... até hoje, havia contado com o apoio e ajuda das suas amigas... mas dessa vez, saiu da Grécia, sozinha... sem contar nada a ninguém. Quem sabe...

O sinal que anunciava o começo do programa soou. Todos aos seus postos. Pandora suspirou fundo, pegou o microfone, e entrou no palco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shun estava trancado em seu quarto. Não queria ver ao Oscar, não lhe interessava. O alvo de sua atenção, estava ali, num comercial de perfume. Na foto, June estava deitada na relva, com um vestido solto, seus cabelos soltos pela grama, o olhar convidativo... uma de suas mãos repousava sobre a cabeça, com a palma da mão para cima. Sua boca entreaberta, chamando-o para um beijo.

Perfeita.

Linda.

-Eu devia parar de me martirizar olhando essas fotos! – Shun fechando a revista, num impulso – Eu sou um medroso, mesmo...

-Aê, Shun! o/ - Hyoga entrando com tudo no quarto – O que ta fazendo aí sozinho?

-Ah?! Ah, er... pensando! Isso!

-Ah... lendo revistas?? ^^'

-Isso é pra relaxar! – juntando algumas que estavam ali – E você? Demorou pra voltar, hein?

-É, a casa da Eiri é mais longinho! ^^ E música? Conseguiu fazer alguma?

-Hum... não.

-NÃO?? Shun, ta perdendo a prática! XD~

-É, um pouco! XD

-Sabe do que você precisa?

-Não...

-... de sair um pouco. Vem. Faz dois dias que você não põe o nariz pra fora desse hotel!

-Boa idéia!

-Ahm... será que a June não aceita acompanhar a gente?

Shun fica vermelho.

-Não sei...

-Liga pra ela!!

-Ah...

-Vai! Liga logo!! Bah, eu ligo pra ela! – pegando o celular. Mostra a língua pra Shun – Alô! June! Tudo bem? Então... ta ocupada? Não quer sair comigo e o Shun? A gente vai lá na danceteria Terpsícore ... ah, é? ... ah... ah, tudo bem! Deixa pra outro dia então! Muito trabalho? Ah, ta... ah, então... bom descanso. Tchau!

Desliga.

-Tá cansada. Trabalho depois de trabalho. Outro dia a gente vai e chama a June, a Esmeralda, e a Eiri... Vamos só nós dois. ^^y

-Credo... XP

-Ei!! XD

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-... você mente muito bem... – Camus, abraçando June por trás, sussurrando e mordiscando sua orelha

-Ahm... é que, no momento... estou um pouco... ocupada...

-Você... queria ir?

-Pra falar a verdade... queria, mas... eu estou com você, e...

-Queria? – levantando-se de repente – Preferia estar com eles?

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

-Entendi muito bem o que queria! – levantando-se da cama

-Camus! Não entenda mal!

-Ah, claro... estamos aqui, nos amando... um idiota qualquer liga, e...

-Idiota, não! São meus amigos, quero que tenha respeito por eles! – levantando-se também

-Ah, é? Já que eles são tão importantes... vá ficar com eles! – Camus, já se vestindo

-Camus...

Terminou de se vestir e saiu pisando duro e batendo a porta atrás de si

June ficou ali... pensando no que tinha feito de errado para Camus se alterar tanto... começou a chorar.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-...e agora, para o prêmio de melhor fotografia.... – Pandora falava, do palco, anunciando os vencedores. Shaka, em seu lugar, tremia... aquela sensação não o abandonara. Várias coisas passavam por sua cabeça.

Estava completamente distraído, quando ouve seu nome.

-Shaka!!

-Viu, Shaka? Você ganhou!! – Hilda – Melhor ator!!!

-Vai lá, Shaka!! – Marin

Agradeceu os parabéns que algumas pessoas ao lado lhe diziam, e subiu ao palco. Cada vez mais, a sensação ficava mais forte. Sim, sua intuição nunca falhava...

-Meus parabéns, Shaka! – Pandora o abraçou, lhe entregando a estatueta dourada

-Muito obrigado, Pandora! Eu estou muito feliz, e...

Shaka dizia algumas palavras de agradecimento a todos. Assim que terminou, levantou a estatueta, num gesto de alegria.

Nesse minuto, todas as luzes, câmeras, microfones, tudo se desligou repentinamente. O alvoroço foi geral.

Os produtores do Oscar gritavam a todos que tudo estava bem, apenas a força havia caído, e logo tudo voltaria ao normal, e também logo as luzes de emergência ligariam, e também pediram a todos que permanecessem em seus lugares.

Nesse meio tempo, Laura saiu de seu esconderijo, aonde havia cortado alguns fios principais dos geradores de luz. Não estava muito longe do palco. Correu para lá.

Como não estava conseguindo enxergar muito bem (droga de óculos que enxerga no escuro! Que mentira!! ), ficou tateando, tentando achar Shaka. Tocou em alguém.

-Quem é??

Era a voz de Pandora. Disfarçou.

-Ah, eu sou a contra-regra. Está tudo bem.

-Ai, é que me assustei! – Pandora

Afastou-se dela e continuou tateando. Até sentir uma mão de encontro ao seu corpo. Estremeceu ao ouvir a voz:

-É a contra-regra? Me ajuda a ir até o meu camarim, não estou muito bem...

Era ele!! Era Shaka!! Que sorte, ele havia ido ao seu encontro! Sem perder tempo algum, segurou-o pelo braço, e o levou ao camarim.

As luzes já estavam praticamente acesas quando saíram do palco.

-Eita! Que doidera!! – Ikki, em frente à televisão – O que será que aconteceu, lá? – falando alto, esquecendo de que não estava sozinho. Acabou acordando Esmeralda

-Hm...? Ai, meu Deus!! Desculpa, Ikki!! Eu...

-Relaxa! Pode ficar aí! Você perdeu!!

-O que?

-O Shaka ganhou pra melhor ator!

-É?? Ai, que da hora!!! Eu tava mesmo torcendo pra ele!!

-Depois que ele recebeu o prêmio... alguma coisa aconteceu, ó! – apontando pra TV – e saiu do ar! Por problemas técnicos!

-Credo! O que será?

-O pior é que eu nem posso ligar pra Pandora... ela não deve estar com o celular agora – Olha pra Esmeralda – Pô, eu vou sentar aí também! Minha bunda ta doendo de ficar aqui sentado no chão! XD – dizendo isso, mergulhou na cama, fazendo com que Esmeralda rolasse pra perto dele – E aí? Quer comer alguma coisa?? ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No camarim...

Laura ainda não sabia o que fazer, parecia que estava em um sonho. Olhava-o com cara de boba alegre. Não sabia se o abraçava, se o beijava...

Shaka olhava ternamente para Laura.

-Sabia desde o começo... minha intuição nunca falhou. – aproximando-se de Laura – Você é aquela garota... do programa do Miro, certo?

Laura assentiu com a cabeça.

Shaka sorriu.

-Não precisa ter vergonha... lembro bem daquele dia... aliás... eu não me esqueci daquele dia...

Laura corou. Levou suas mãos ao próprio pescoço, onde tirou a correntinha de Shaka.

-Me desculpe... aquele dia, eu tirei de você... e vi em uma entrevista que ela é importante pra você...

Shaka pôs suas mãos sobre as mãos de Laura.

-Fique com ela.

-Mas...

-Quero que fique com ela. – segurando suas mãos, sorrindo

Olhavam-se. Laura com lágrimas nos olhos.

Bateram na porta.

-Shaka? – um dos contra-regras

-Eu estou bem. Por favor, eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinho.

-Tudo bem. Estou indo. Qualquer coisa, é só chamar.

Shaka olhou para Laura novamente.

-Shaka, eu... eu amo você... Eu... já fiz várias loucuras na minha vida... já quase fui presa por causa do seu segurança... já briguei com minha mãe... amigas... tudo por você...

-Olha... eu, sinceramente... tive uma intuição sobre você... desde aquele dia...

Nesse momento, Ágora entra no camarim e vê Shaka com a fã.

-Uma fã??

-Sim, e...

-RÁPIDO!! UMA FÃ ENTROU AQUI!! – Ágora gritou pra fora do camarim, chamando outros seguranças

-Ágora!!! Não!!!!

Rapidamente, entraram vários seguranças, pegando Laura pelos braços. Essa começou a se debater e a chorar.

-Por favor, parem!! – ela chorava e gritava

Shaka tentou intervir, mas não pôde. Ágora o segurava. Ninguém prestava atenção nele, só queriam tirar logo aquela menina dali. Ágora segurava Shaka dentro do camarim, enquanto os seguranças se afastavam com Laura.

-SHAKAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! SHAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAA!! – Laura gritava, em vão

Shaka desvencilhou-se de Agora, e correu pra porta, na esperança de alcançar Laura.

Rapidamente, vários repórteres se aproximaram da porta, com câmeras, microfones, celulares, tudo o que pudesse gravar uma entrevista com o novo ganhador de melhor ator do Oscar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Onde estamos indo? – Shun, olhando pra fora do vidro do carro – Ta mó tarde, cara!

-Ah... sabe aquela danceteria que eu sempre vou?

-Ah, Hyoga... justo danceteria, cara? Pensei que a gente ia num lugar mais sossegado... preciso de inspiração pra escrever...

-Por favor, Shun... sem essa. Você precisa distrair, já disse! Esfriar a cabeça, sabe? Esquecer... uma certa pessoa.

-Do que você está falando? – Shun totalmente vermelho

-Meu... você não me engana. Eu sei que você ta doidão pela June... e faz tempo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

-Eu... eu...!!!! Não, eu...

-Sem essa... pode desabafar tudo pra mim. Somos amigos, não?

-Isso deve estar escrito na minha testa... não é possível!

-Não só na testa, mas na cara toda!! XD Você não sabe disfarçar, seu sem-vergonha!! – Hyoga, dando uma gargalhada

-Hunf...

-Chegamos, garanhãozinho!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ao fim da apresentação de Pandora, ela entregou o microfone ao próximo apresentador, e foi direto ao seu camarim. Tratou mal alguns dos produtores que vieram parabenizá-la.

Ainda passou perto do camarim de Shaka, onde a multidão de repórteres o brecavam na porta.

Alguns ainda tentaram uma entrevista com ela, mas ela passou, calada, entrou em seu camarim e bateu a porta.

Encostou-se na porta, suspirando.

Foi até o espelho, sentou-se frente a ele.

-Estou cansada dessa vida... cansada... dessas luzes... câmeras... – uma lágrima começava a se formar em seus olhos – Só queria... ser feliz...

Enquanto isso, lá fora...

-... e seus planos para o futuro??

-Pensando em mais algum filme?

-Er... eu gostaria de um minuto... eu... – Shaka

Os repórteres não paravam de fazer perguntas, Shaka já estava tonto. Precisava ir atrás dela, precisava falar com ela...

-... e o seu filme...

-Por favor, gente!!! Me dêem licença! - Shaka falou alto, desvencilhou-se deles, e correu.

Ninguém entendeu nada, mas todos correram atrás dele, ainda fazendo perguntas.

Shaka corria pelos corredores, desesperado. Nenhum sinal daqueles seguranças e nem dela...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

June, como estava no quarto de Camus, e ele com certeza logo voltaria, pensava no que fazer. Pensou bem... vestiu-se e saiu. Não queria encontrar com ele.

Passou rapidamente pela recepção, pra poder pegar um táxi.

Estava arrependida. Nunca devia ter se entregado pra ele. Aquilo foi uma loucura. Nunca mais se envolveria com ele de novo...

-"Apesar que..."

Não. Afastou os pensamentos. Viu que já estava chegando no hotel em que estava hospedada. Pagou o taxista, e entrou correndo no apartamento.

Afrodite estava vendo televisão, e ouviu June chegando.

-Ué... pensei que não ia voltar hoje... – rindo – Apesar que já é madrugada, nossa!! – olhando pro relógio

-Afrodite... vá se arrumar! – June, indo pro banheiro – Vamos sair!

-... sair??? Mas...

-Não quer??? Vamos sair comigo, vai...

-Aiiihh!! Ta bom, eu vou!! Só não to entendendo essa sua idéia repentina... e o bofe??

-Depois te conto... – e se trancou no banheiro pra um rápido banho

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Alô?

-Ikki, meu amor!

-Oi, Pandora! Como você está?

-Morrendo de saudades!

-E como foi no Oscar? O que aconteceu naquela hora?

-Ai, eu não soube direito... mas foi um problema no fornecimento de energia. Mas então, meu amor...

-Nossa! E é verdade... faz tempo que a gente não se vê, né....

-Eu vou voltar logo. Já comprei a passagem.

-Vou ficar te esperando.

-Eu amo você.

-Eu também.

-Também...? – Pandora, com a voz triste

-Sim. Pandora, eu preciso desligar. Até.

-Até... – desligou também – Ikki...

-Conseguiu??

-Consegui!! ^^ - Esmeralda, entrando no quarto - Mas não tinha com manteiga

-Ah... eu queria pipoca com manteiga... Ç,Ç

-Huahuahuahaua... agora já foi! ^^ Toma o seu!

-Ç,Ç – Ikki

-Huahuahuahua... não faz essa cara! Ta parecendo uma criança!! – passando o dedo no nariz de Ikki

-Tá bom... me dá o meu, que já voltou dos comerciais!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Vamos, Afrô... já ta tarde demais...

-Ai, peraí... – falando de dentro do banheiro – Sei lá esse fogo que te deu de sair, do nada! Agora vai ter que me esperar!!

-Tá... – largou-se no sofá. Ficou pensando no que fizera com Camus...

-Pronto!! \o/ - Afrodite saiu do banheiro, maquiado.

-Vamos! – June pegou Afrodite pela mão, arrastando-o logo pra fora, antes que ele quisesse fazer mais alguma coisa

-Aiiiihhh!! Vamos com calma, o meu cabelo... Y_Y - segurando o cabelo pra não desmanchar o penteado

OoOoOoOoOo

-Aê, Shun... olha aquela gatinha ali!! Ta olhando pra você!

-Tá nada, Hyoga... espera aí que eu to escrevendo.

-Ah, Shun! Vai aproveitar, moleque!!! Olha!! Ela ta vindo!

-Tá bom, Hyoga. Fala com ela.

A garota se aproxima. Ruiva, olhos azuis. Alta, corpo atlético, seios fartos.

-Oi... licença, eu posso me sentar aqui?

-Claro... – Hyoga afasta uma cadeira para ela se sentar.

-Obrigada, lindinho... – depois olha para Shun – Olá!! ^^

-Ah, oi... me desculpe, eu estou um pouco ocupado, e...

Hyoga dá uma cotovelada em Shun.

-Não liga pro meu amigo... ele é muito tímido. Né, Shun??

-Pode ficar sossegado, eu não ligo... adoro meninos tímidos! - a garota olhava para Shun com o olhar guloso

Hyoga deu um chutezinho em Shun.

-Aliás... vocês não são aqueles gracinhas do grupo HIS? – fazendo charme

-Sim, somos sim... eu sou Hyoga, e esse é o Shun. Ne, Shun??

-Sim, sim... – voltando para a folha

-Ele é realmente tímido! – a mulher estava ligeiramente bêbada. Inclinou-se para perto de Shun, com o decote na altura de seus olhos – Venha cá... vamos ali dançar. Vamos?

-Vai lá, Shun!! – Hyoga, empurrando Shun – Eu te espero aqui, hehehe...

- ¬¬' Ta, Hyoga... – virou-se pra mulher, pegou em sua mão – Me acompanhe...

Shun se afastou com a mulher.

-Eita... é hoje!! Huahuahauhaua... – esfregando as mãos, olhando ao redor – Agora é minha vez...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Droga! Atende, Miro... atende... – a assistente estava doida de tanto ligar para Miro.

Enquanto isso...

-UHHUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!! É HOJE QUE EU ME ACABOOOOO!!!! - Miro, dançando com duas moças

-Ai... - resolveu ligar para Katie – Alô! Senhorita Katie... me perdoe... mas ele não atende o telefone.

-Aff... fazer o que... já estamos acostumados com isso. Fazer o que, pelo menos algumas das matérias já chegaram. U_u' Mas obrigada, viu?? Tenha uma boa noite.

-Até amanhã.

Katie desligou o telefone, e passou a trabalhar outra vez... com o pouco recurso que tinha em mãos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Nossa!! Eu nunca vim aqui!!! – Afrodite, todo abestado com a danceteria

-Pois é... nem eu! Até eu ouvir falar... aqui só vem artistas e gente rica!! E o Hyoga disse que viria pra cá... Danceteria Terpsícore. Bom nome, da Musa da dança... ^^

-Então... o que estamos esperando??? Vamos!!! – Afrodite, todo alegrinho, puxou June pela mão.

Adentraram a danceteria. June já entrou olhando pros lados, procurando Hyoga e Shun.

Todos os olhares se voltaram pra modelo, que, geralmente, não costumava aparecer em lugares badalados.

-Hmmm... ta fazendo sucesso, hein, amiga??? – Afrodite

-Ai, pára com isso, Afrodite! – June, vermelha

-Ué... não era isso que você queria??? Sucesso!! \o/

June riu. Só Afrodite, mesmo...

Avistou Hyoga na mesa, acompanhado de uma morena de parar o trânsito. Alta, olhos claros, com um busto farto. Conversavam ao pé do ouvido.

-Ui... e não é que é verdade o que as revistas dizem? Esse loirudo é mesmo um pegador!! – Afrodite, lembrando da época em que comprava várias revistas do HIS, só pra saber mais sobre eles – E pensar que agora eu posso conversar com eles, na boa... huhuhuhu...

-E agora?? A gente não pode chegar até lá... vai estragar o clima dos dois.

-Vamos deixar ele lá. Depois a gente chega perto. XD Vamos procurar o Shunzinho.

Começaram a olhar em volta. Nada de Shun. Pelo menos, ali, perto das mesas.

-Vamos olhar na pista. – June

-Shunzinho fofinho gostosinho dançando?? Ele é tão tímido!!

-Ah... vai saber!!! O,o

Resolveram sair de perto dali, já que Hyoga lascava um beijo caliente na tal morena.

Depois de procurar um pouquinho, finalmente viram Shun com uma cara não tão animada, dançando com uma garota. O rosto de June se iluminou. Chamou-o, mas ele não a viu.

A garota, ao perceber que perderia sua "presa", abraçou Shun e o beijou, repentinamente.

-Ih... será que o Shun também virou um pegador??? óò - Afrodite

-Ah... pensei que ele tava desacompanhado. Deixa pra lá. ^^ Vamos dançar comigo, Afrô??? - pegando na mão de Afrodite, e indo dançar

Shun empurrou a garota.

-O que você fez?

-Te beijei, fofinho. Não gostou? - enlaçando o pescoço de Shun

-Não, eu não gostei. Com licença.

Shun deu as costas, e afastou-se dela. Ela não gostou. Gritou:

-BEM QUE EU OUVI FALAR DE QUE VOCÊ É GAY!!!

Todos olhavam para Shun, cochichando.

Shun virou-se pra ela, e disse:

-Pode achar o que quiser... mas você não pode achar que sou gay, porque eu não estou a fim de você. Eu, simplesmente, já amo uma garota maravilhosa... e eu nunca ficaria com uma mulher vulgar como você. Ainda mais com esse bafo horrível de bêbada que você está. Até logo. - deu as costas e foi até a mesa.

Ninguém ousou dizer mais nada. Voltaram aos seus postos, continuaram dançando.

Shun voltou à mesa.

-Hyoga, vamos! - puxando Hyoga de perto da morena

-Pô, Shun! Calmaê!!

-DROGA!! Por isso não queria sair de casa! Eu só queria a June!!! A June!! E mais ninguém!!! - deitou a cabeça na mesa.

A morena olhou para Hyoga, cochicou em seu ouvido "Me liga", e saiu da mesa. Hyoga chegou mais perto de Shun:

-Meu amigo... me perdoa. Eu só queria te tirar daquela fossa que você tava, cara!

-Tudo bem, Hyoga... cara... eu nunca fiquei assim. O que a June fez, pra eu ficar desse jeito?

-Acho que eu sei... - Hyoga, fazendo cara de safado

-¬¬' - Shun

-Opa... desculpa aí, cara! U,ú

Hyoga chamou o garçon, ia pedir uma bebida pra Shun. E viu June, ali, bem pertinho.

Cutucou Shun:

-Shun!! Shun!!!!

-Quié, cara? Deixa eu quieto, poxa!!

-Shun!!!! Olha ali, cara!!

-Pô... - Shun levantou a cabeça, olhou na direção que Hyoga apontava... e seu rosto iluminou, sorriu o sorriso mais lindo, ao ver June ali. A quanto tempo não a via!! Não sentia o seu perfume... levantou-se rapidamente, foi até ela.

June estava toda animada, dançando com Afrodite. Sentiu um leve toque em seus ombros.

-Shun!!! - June o viu, o abraçou - Que saudade, meu amigo!!!!!!

Shun também a abraçou. Um abraço bem carinhoso.

-Também estava morrendo de saudades...

-Te vi ali, com uma moça, não quis atrapalhar...

-Devia ter atrapalhado...

-Hã?

-Era uma bêbada, enchendo o saco!! Mas esquece, vem cá pra mesa!!

-E-eii!! Não tá me vendo, não??? - Afrodite

-Nossa!! Oi, Afrodite!!! XDDD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shaka trancou-se no camarin. Exausto. Procurou-a em todos os cantos.

-Shaka... desculpe...

Shaka estava com as mãos sobre o rosto.

-Eu... eu não sabia... - Ágora - Eu prometo, eu vou achá-la.

-Tudo bem...

-Mas agora, vamos pro hotel. Você deve estar cansado. Quando amanhecer, eu vou procura-la. Vamos...?

-Sim. - Shaka sorriu, e se levantou. Pegou sua estatueta, e foram pro hotel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Nossa... - Ikki se espreguiçando - To cansado...

-Também... to com sono!

-Esmeralda?

-Oi?

-E como você tá?

-Eu?

-Sim. Em relação ao seu pai.

-Com saudades.

-Entendo.

-Ao mesmo tempo... estou triste e com saudade. Sabe... só queria que ele me entendesse... também queria entendê-lo.

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Ikki?

-Hm?

-Obrigada por tudo. Se não fosse você...

-Eu gosto muito de você, Esmeralda.

Novo silêncio.

-Eu... também gosto... de você. - Esmeralda sorriu

Ikki também sorriu.

-Eu... eu... vou dormir. - Esmeralda - Boa noite... Ikki! ^^

-Boa noite, Esmeralda!!

Esmeralda se levantou, foi até a porta. Sorriu mais uma vez, e foi pro seu quarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algumas horas depois...

-Nossa, já tenho que ir! - June

-Já?? Tão cedo!! - Shun, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos

-Sim... já são quase 5 da manhã. Tenho trabalho marcado às 8!!

-Nós também já vamos! - Hyoga - Aí vocês aproveitam a carona!

-Ai, que bom!!! - June - Obrigada!!! ^^

Levantaram-se todos da mesa. Hyoga deixou o dinheiro na mesa, e saíram todos.

Deixaram June e Afrodite no hotel em que estavam, e foram embora.

-Mais feliz agora? - Hyoga

-Sim... obrigado!!

-^^ Amigo é pra essas coisas!! - e deu um tapão em Shun

-Ei!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Na manhã seguinte...

-...mas eu preciso saber onde ela está! - Shaka falava com os produtores do Oscar.

-Sinto muito, os seguranças estão treinados para levar pra delegacia qualquer pessoa suspeita...

-Mas ela estava comigo!!

-Seu segurança deu o alarme; eles só estavam fazendo o seu trabalho.

-Droga... - Shaka pôs a mão sobre a cabeça - e você sabe pra onde a levaram?

-Pra alguma delegacia. Só lá você vai poder saber onde a menina está. Boa sorte!

-Obrigado...

Shaka revirou a cidade, passando pelas delegacias. Numa delas, uma notícia sobre Laura.

-Ah, aquela mocinha!!! Sim, foi aqui mesmo!!

-E onde ela está??? - Shaka, no impulso, batendo as mãos sobre a mesa, desesperado.

-Calma, rapaz... a moça não está mais aqui.

-O que?

-Ela estava aqui ilegalmente. Não tinha passaporte. Já despachamos ela pro aeroporto faz um tempo. Ela vai voltar pra Grécia.

-Em que vôo????

-Rapaz, eu não sei! Fiz o meu trabalho! Agora, eu não tenho como te ajudar. Só sei que a menina é uma criminosinha bem jeitosinha... hehehehe...

Shaka, com muito ódio, saiu daquele lugar. Precisava acha-la antes do seu embarque.

-Vamos pro aeroporto!! - Shaka

-Aeroporto?? - Agora

-Isso mesmo! Rápido!!!

Em pouco tempo, chegaram no aeroporto. Shaka correu ao balcão.

-Senhorita, por acaso sabe de uma menina que chegou aqui ilegalmente, e que ia ser mandada de novo pra Grécia??

-Sei sim. A poucos minutos, ela entrou ali, no corredor de embarque, e...

Shaka nem ouviu o resto. Correu até o corredor, na esperança de ainda achá-la. Os seguranças foram atrás dele, e o alcançaram.

-Por favor, eu só preciso ver uma coisa!!

-Não é porque você é artista, que vai poder fazer o que quiser. Sinto muito! - o segurança tirou-o dali, e o entregou para Ágora.

-Shaka!! A mocinha estava falando, você nem terminou de ouvir... o avião dela já levantou vôo.

-Como vou achá-la de novo...??

-Que interesse é esse nessa fã, Shaka?? Você tem outras milhares de fãs...

-Mas não como essa... não sei explicar, ela é especial...

-...

-Vamos embora, Ágora... vamos pro hotel fazer as malas. Quero voltar pra Grécia.

Enquanto isso, Pandora também se arrumava pra ir embora. Não queria ficar mais um segundo nesse lugar cheio de paparazzos.

-Preciso do meu Fênix!! Meu Deus, que saudade!!!

Ela ainda estava pensando na conversa pelo telefone... por que ele não disse que a ama?? Foi só um "eu também..."... Ele sempre dizia "eu te amo"! Por que agora um "eu também"????

-DROGAA!!! IKKI, EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!!!

Algumas horas depois, já estava dentro do avião de volta pra casa. Ela e Shaka.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-KIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~ )o) - Lita, entrando voando na casa de Kia

-O,O Meu Pai!!! O que foi agora?? - Kia

-Ué... esqueceu do desfile que eu falei que a gente ia??? O_o

-o.o Esqueci!

-É HOJE, MULHER!!!!

-HOJE??

-É. Hoje à noite. ^^ Nós vamos, certo??

-Vamos! ^^

-Tá bom... vê se fica pronta, as 6, hein?

-Tá XDD.

-Até mais tarde!! (o(~~~ - voltando voando XD

-"Ela tá fingindo que tá bem... U,ú" - pensava Kia

A noite chegou logo.

Kia já estava quase pronta, quando Lita chegou.

-Nossa!! Onde vamos??? XD - Kia brincou ao ver Lita com um vestido longo, cabelos presos num meio coque, toda maquiada

-Ué! Não posso ir linda???

-Pode... mas... você... se arrumou só pra ver o desfile, ou...

-... pra ver o Saga desfilando. – olhos brilhando

-¬¬'

-Sério! Por que essa cara??

-Ai, ai... vamos...

Chegaram ao local do desfile. Poucas pessoas haviam chegado. Sentaram-se.

-Nossa... só to vendo gente tão chique! - Kia

-Pois é... este desfile é só pra pessoas ilustres.

- o.o - Kia

- ^^ y - Lita

-E como você conseguiu esses convites??

-Ora... eu SOU uma pessoa ilustre XD

-Huahuahua... eu também sou, então!! Huahuahuahua...

Não esperaram muito. Logo o desfile já começou.

Como Kia já desconfiava, Rhadamanthys estava lá. Mas Lita parecia não ligar nem um pouco.

Em certa hora do desfile, ele e Saga entraram juntos. Lita fez questão de gritar para Saga.

Rhadamanthys olhou para ela. Lembrou-se daquela noite, e do que dissera no dia seguinte. Como conseguiu ser tão cachorro? Precisava pedir desculpas a ela... Mas ela nem o olhava. Parecia que só Saga estava ali.

No término do desfile...

-Nossa!! Eles estavam lindos!! - Kia

-Realmente...

Elas andavam e falavam animadamente. Até que foram barradas por um "armário".

-Poderiam me acompanhar?

-o.o

-o.o'

-Tem uma pessoa que quer falar com vocês. Sou um dos seguranças dele.

-Ah...

-... nós vamos! - Lita

- o.o''

Acompanharam o segurança. Ele as levou até um camarim.

-Você, entre, por favor... você - aponta pra Kia - Você espera aqui fora.

- Ç,Ç por que??

-Pode deixar, Kia... eu não demoro. ^^

Lita entrou. Deixou Kia sozinha ali fora.

Ainda deu tempo de ver alguns artistas que também foram ver o desfile saindo. Alguns, pois a maioria haviam ido para o Oscar.

-"O Shaka podia ter vindo aqui também Y_Y..." - pensava

Viu Shina passando, com o seu segurança a tiracolo. Estavam vindo na sua direção. Ficou nervosa.

Shina disse algo ao seu segurança, e passou por Kia. Ainda lhe sorriu, e entrou num dos camarins.

O segurança dela ficou ali, também.

Dentro do camarim...

-Ah, era você quem queria falar comigo? - Lita

-Eu quero te pedir desculpa pelo que disse aquele dia. - Rhadamanthys

-Que dia?? Não estou lembrada...

-Ora, você sabe. Eu... só disse aquilo, porque... eles iam me encher de perguntas...

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. Aliás... nem sei por que me chamou aqui. Nem nos conhecemos, não é?

-Não fale desse jeito! - Rhadamanthys segurou em seus braços - Desculpe por aquilo que eu disse!!

-Estou mais confusa ainda! Que noite? Você deve estar me confundindo!

-Pare de agir assim, Lita!! Eu sei que você ainda gosta de mim, senão não teria vindo me ver!!

-Olha... não sei se você já disse tudo o que queria... mas eu gostaria de ir embora. Vim aqui somente para ver o Saga. Portanto... - desvencilhando-se de Rhadamanthys e virando as costas

-Aquela noite significou muito pra mim.

Lita arrepiou-se com essas palavras. Não podia mostrar a ele esses sentimentos...

-Adeus! - Lita abriu a porta e saiu, deixando-o falando sozinho

Ao sair, viu Kia conversando.

-Kia? Podemos ir??

-Hã? Ah, sim... er... tchau... - Kia

-Tchau... - Robert, o segurança de Shina

- ^^ - Lita deu o braço a Kia e foram embora...

-Quem era?? - Lita

-Hm??? o.o - vermelha

-O cara! Quem era?

-O segurança da Shina... - Kia

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... sei...

-Pára!!! O,O - Kia vermelha

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Algumas horas depois, no aeroporto...

-Finalmente... em casa. Acho que vou tirar umas férias... – pegando o celular. Disca – Ikki? Oi, meu amor! Eu cheguei!

-Nossa!! Não quis passear em Hollywood?

-Eu não... queria era te ver logo... to morrendo de saudades! Onde você ta?

-No mesmo hotel... vou dar uma ajeitada no meu quarto... pra esperar você.

-Ui... não fala assim, Fênix... vou voando daqui direto praí!

-... quer? – Ikki, fazendo uma voz rouquinha

-... já to indo!

Pandora desliga o telefone, e foi correndo pegar um táxi pro hotel mais perto que achasse, pra tomar um banho e se arrumar pro seu Fênix...

OoOoOoOoOo

Ikki já estava de banho tomado, perfumado, só esperando.

-Tá demorando... – olhando as horas

O interfone toca.

-Deve ser ela! – levantou-se rápido, atendeu o interfone, e já se preparou para receber Pandora.

Fechou as janelas, deixando apenas uma fresta, fazendo com que o quarto ficasse numa penumbra gostosa.

Pandora bateu na porta. Ikki foi até lá.

Assim que a porta foi aberta, Pandora pôde contemplar Ikki com um dos braços apoiado na porta, os cabelos molhados e jogados... um pouco maiores que o normal, já estavam pelos ombros... gotas de água caíam e escorriam pelos ombros, e morriam no seu peito atlético. Ikki usava apenas uma calça jeans surrada, larga, onde deixava à mostra parte da cueca.

-... como consegue ser tão lindo? – disse Pandora, antes de dar um pulo, abraçar Ikki pelo pescoço, e beija-lo, ardentemente

Ikki abraçou-a pela cintura, fechou a porta com o pé, e levou Pandora até a cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Shun! ^^ - Esmeralda – Cadê o Ikki?? Eu pensei que ele tava com você!

-Que desespero é esse?

-Eu preciso mostrar pra ele! Eu fiz uma música linda!!

-O,o Calma... ele deve estar no quarto dele!

-Ai, tomara!!

-Pode ir lá. Ele deve estar assistindo alguma coisa na TV. Ta tão quieto...

-Tá bom. Brigada!! – e saiu correndo

- ^.^ - Shun

Esmeralda atravessou o corredor rápido, até o quarto de Ikki. Viu a porta encostada. Já foi entrando.

-Ikki!! Ikki, eu...

Esmeralda ficou toda vermelha ao ver Ikki ali, deitado, abraçado a Pandora. Parou na porta

Pandora, que estava acordada, reparou no vulto na porta, levantou o corpo. Viu Esmeralda.

-O que quer aqui? – Pandora

-Er... nada, eu... desculpe. – virou as costas e saiu

-Mais essa agora... – Pandora, falando sozinha

Ikki estava cochilando, acordou com a voz de Pandora.

-O que foi...?

-Que intimidade é essa, dessazinha, hein??

-Hã? Quem??

-Essazinha que você ta ajudando! Como é que ela entra assim, no seu quarto??

-Quem entrou?? – Ikki desnorteado de sono

-Ora!! Não se faça de desentendido!! – levantando-se – Essazinha, aí, que ta escrevendo pra vocês!

-Ah, a Esmeralda...

-...ela entrou aqui, agora!

-É?

-Dá pra parar com essa surpresa toda?? Ela deve entrar aqui a toda hora...

-Ah... ela deve ter entrado porque a porta ta aberta... eu esqueci de fechar.

-Não interessa!! Estando aberta ou não... onde já se viu invadir assim, o quarto de um homem que já tem dona?? Imagino como ela já deve ter invadido o seu quarto.... e o dos outros também!!

-Epa... o que você ta insinuando?? – levantando-se também

-Que ela deve ser uma sem vergonha...

-Não fale assim da Esmeralda!! – Ikki, nervoso – Eu contei pra você que ela tava com problemas em casa, e eu estava ajudando! Ela é uma moça muito decente!!

-Tão decente... – se vestindo – imagino como ela deve estar pagando esse favor... – com a expressão cínica

-Vai embora, Pandora!

-Eu já fui! Pensei que podia confiar em você! – saindo e batendo a porta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esmeralda não sabia nem pra onde ir. Estava envergonhada e nervosa.

-"Que vergonha... onde já se viu eu fazer uma coisa dessa?? Eu devia ter batido na porta... eu não devia ter entrado daquele jeito..." – pensava, imaginando a cena. Estava sentindo algo na garganta, um nó. Uma sensação estranha... entrou no seu quarto, ainda se lembrando da cena. Ikki nu... deitado ao lado de Pandora.

Sentiu-se vermelha ao lembrar do corpo de Ikki...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ikki entrou no banheiro, foi tomar um outro banho. Um rápido, dessa vez.

Saiu do banheiro, abriu as janelas; acendeu a luz, e só aí, reparou no papel caído perto da porta.

-"O que será isso?" – pegou o papel, reconheceu a letra de Esmeralda. Sorriu sem perceber.

Começou a ler.

Uma poesia. Linda. Só podia mesmo ter sido feita por Esmeralda, tamanha sensibilidade. Passou a imaginar as doces mãos de Esmeralda escrevendo com tanto carinho. Sorriu novamente.

Sentou-se na cama. Pensando.

Engraçado... não estava se sentindo triste por brigar com Pandora... vai ver, porque nunca se viam. Costume de ficar sem ela.

Estranho... um casal não pode viver assim.

Queria um amor... que o fizesse se sentir bem... e amado. Não simplesmente uma mulher, que estivesse presente somente na cama...

E também... por que esses pensamentos agora?

Melhor afastar esses pensamentos. Estava de cabeça quente, ainda.

Depois, conversaria com Pandora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miro estava na varanda do hotel olhando pra paisagem.

-"Droga... pensei que essas férias iam ser boas... mas não ta sendo não... ta chato... eu devia ter trazido a Katie... mas... acho que ela nunca viria... ela gosta daquele idiota do Shiryu..." – baixando a cabeça – Eu preciso voltar e falar com ela... é claro que ela vai me aceitar. Ela gostando do Shiryu ou não... com esse meu rosto perfeito, ela não vai resistir. Nenhuma resiste... hehehehe... – falando sozinho – Vou voltar. Já ta na hora, minhas fãs também devem estar sentindo minha falta...

Ficou ainda um tempo na varanda... pensando... sem se importar com a garota que dormia atrás de si. Uma garota com quem havia passado a noite... e que não tinha significado pra ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, pela manhã...

-Laura!! Minha filha!!! – era a mãe de Laura na delegacia – O que você foi fazer, minha filha??

Laura estava presa, e sua mãe foi chamada.

Ela estava cabisbaixa dentro da sua cela. Como sua mãe já havia pago sua fiança, o guarda foi abrir a cela para ela.

Sua mãe a abraçou, e a levou para casa. Logo. Para evitar mais escândalos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shiryu estava no escritório. Acompanhado de Seiya. Discutiam sobre a próxima turnê do HIS.

-Mas... Shiryu... eles não têm nada resolvido!! Como eu vou pensar no motivo pro show? Se nem sei como vai ser o cd...

-Ah, Seiya... me perdoa, mas... se vira! Tempo é dinheiro, preciso disso logo!!

-Meu... não dá assim!!

-Pense aí. Preciso resolver umas coisas!! – Shiryu ajeita uns papéis, joga tudo dentro de sua pasta e sai

-Ei!! Ow!! Volta aqui!!! Droga! – Seiya voltou sua atenção para os papéis. Como fazer algo que ainda não foi decidido?

Mais tarde, mataria o Shiryu.

Agora, teria de pensar.

E muito.

Mas as idéias não vinham.

Começou a brincar com o lápis.

E com a borracha.

Nada de idéia.

Jogou o lápis pra cima. Pegou-o no ar.

Jogou-o de novo, e ele foi pro chão.

-Droga!! – ao se levantar, derrubou um porta-treco com vários clips no chão. – Ainda por cima isso...

Ajoelhou e começou a pegar os benditos clips que derrubou.

-Droga... esparramou tudo...

Foi pegando uns aqui, outros ali... até perto da porta tinha. Foi engatinhando até lá... quando se deparou com um par de sapatos à sua frente.

Foi subindo o olhar... devagar.

Viu as pernas, branquinhas e torneadas... os joelhos... a saia, os quadris... foi subindo mais e mais o olhar... até ver o rosto da mulher à sua frente. Esta lhe olhou divertida.

-Olá! ^^

Seiya caiu sentado pra trás. Que mulher linda, logo pensou...

-Quer ajuda pra se levantar? – a mulher estendeu-lhe a mão

-Não, não... não precisa... eu... eu... – apoiou-se em algo pra se levantar, puxou sem querer a toalha que estava na mesa, derrubando tudo o que havia em cima dela sobre si mesmo.

A mulher riu disfarçadamente, pondo a mão sobre a boca.

-Ora... deixa disso. Me dê sua mão. – estendeu a ele a mão novamente

Seiya, dessa vez, aceitou sua mão. Segurou-lhe a mão delicadamente, a olhando levemente corado.

-Seu nome é Seiya, não é? – levantando-o

-Sim...

-Desculpe não me apresentar... ^^ eu sou Saori... muito prazer.

-Prazer...

Seiya ficou de pé. Pôs a mão atrás da cabeça.

-Er... desculpe o mau jeito...

-Imagina. Tudo bem...

Seiya a estava olhando com cara de bobo alegre.

-Bom... eu... eu estou procurando o Sr Shiryu...

-Ah... ele... acabou de sair... e me deixou aqui sozinho. ¬¬

-Ah, é você o produtor??? Que ótimo!!!

-Ótimo??? O,o

-Sim!! Eu queria mesmo falar com você. ^^ O meu assunto é com você... – dando uma piscadinha

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shaka estava andando por todas as delegacias femininas que encontrava. Nada da garota... já estava ficando desesperado. Aonde tinha ido parar aquela garota??

-Me desculpa, Shaka... eu não sabia... que você ia ficar tão mal... – Ágora

-Tudo bem... é o seu trabalho, não é? Eu vou esquecer, por enquanto... não tem como eu procurar uma garota do qual nem o nome eu sei. Não pude perguntar a ela...

-Por que você não fala em algum programa que ta procurando ela??

-É uma boa idéia!! Ágora, muito obrigado!!! – Shaka abraçou Ágora – Obrigado!!! – Shaka se afastou rápido, todo feliz

-O,o Vixe... – Ágora

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns dias se passaram. Pandora, desde aquela briga com Ikki... ficou "com a pulguinha atrás da orelha". Sim, pediu perdão a Ikki, voltaram a se ver... mas a desconfiança, a raiva de Esmeralda não passava. Sentia-se enojada ao ver Esmeralda. Achava aquele jeitinho meigo desprezível e mentiroso... soava falso pra ela. Mas, pra agradar Ikki... fingia ter aceitado Esmeralda. Tudo bem... já fingira tanta coisa na vida... mais uma coisa não ia machucar.

Mas já tinha um plano... ia fazer Esmeralda sair dali... e ia ser logo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miro finalmente voltou pra Grécia. Resolveu voltar de suas "férias".

Só temia uma coisa... aliás, uma pessoa... Katie.

-"Ela vai querer comer o meu fígado..." – pensava. – "Ah... mas se eu chegar com meu olhar de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança... e esse corpinho que leva as mulheres à loucura... que ela não vai resistir e vai me perdoar. Eu sei disso."

Miro ria sozinho no aeroporto. O povo olhava pra ele sem entender nada. Ele pensava e fazia os trejeitos com o corpo.

-"...aí... ela vai dizer: 'Oh, Miro, meu amor... como eu pude resistir a você todo esse tempo...' e aí... aiaiaiaiai..."

Lá fora, chamou um taxi, indo direto pra emissora. Pensando em vários planos pra derreter Katie.

E também... estava determinado a falar com ela... aqueles pensamentos todos estavam atormentando Miro.

Chegando lá...

-Katie, meu amorz...

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA TODO ESSE TEMPO????? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VOLTOU COM TODO O PESSOAL??? VOCÊ É IRRESPONSÁVEL?? ESQUECEU DO PROGRAMA??? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM A CABEÇA??? – Katie explodiu tudo de uma vez só.

-M-meu amorzinho... calminha... eu... – fazendo o seu olhar de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança

-EU ESTOU AQUI, SOZINHA, TENTANDO LEVAR PRO AR ALGUMA COISA, JÁ QUE O IRRESPONSÁVEL DO APRESENTADOR, A "ESTRELA" DO PROGRAMA, NÃO ESTÁ AQUI!!! TO FAZENDO MILAGRE, E GRAÇAS A QUEM?? A VOCÊ, SEU IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miro caiu na cadeira, se encolhendo.

Katie brigava e chorava de ódio de Miro.

-Puxa vida... perdão...

-Perdão????? Miro!! Você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas!! Você é criança??? Você não sabe das suas responsabilidades?? Onde já se viu isso? Você do nada, some... deixa toda a equipe desesperada te procurando... me deixa doida aqui... eu não sabia o que colocar no ar... e... eu também... fiquei super preocupada... – desviando o olhar

-Você ficou preocupada comigo, meu anjo?? – os olhos brilharam

-Eu... eu só fiquei preocupada com a imagem do programa e da nossa emissora. – desviando do assunto.

-Mentirosa... – Miro levantou-se, trancou a porta

-Hm...?

-Você ficou preocupada comigo. – aproximando-se de Katie – Eu sei que tava...

-...profissionalmente preocupada.

-Não precisa mentir... – Miro falava sério. Não estava brincando dessa vez.

-M-Miro...

-Você sempre preocupada comigo... sempre me chamando a atenção. – barrando o caminho de Katie – Isso me deixa doido, sabia? Seu jeitinho controlador me faz ficar com cada vez mais vontade... de domar você...

Katie ficou super vermelha.

-P-pára com isso, Miro! Ta querendo dar uma de conquistador pra cima de mim?? – rindo

Engoliu em seco ao ver que Miro não mudara a expressão. Estava sério. E a olhava diferente de todas as vezes.

Miro aproximou-se ainda mais. Olhou nos olhos de Katie.

-Você também está sentindo? – levou uma das mãos de Katie ao seu peito – Ta sentindo meu coração? Não estou brincando e nem zoando com você dessa vez. – fez a mão de Katie deslizar pelo seu peito – Você me dá uma chance? – sussurrando

Katie sentia suas pernas bambearem. Estava confusa. Gostava de Shiryu... mas... mas... o Miro... ele não estava brincando... e nunca havia sentido algo parecido perto de Shiryu... agora pensava se gostava mesmo de Shiryu, ou se tudo que sentia, desde pequena... era amizade por ele.

Miro segurou-a pela cintura.

-Você está tremendo... – deitando a cabeça no seu ombro, roçando os lábios em seu pescoço – Tudo bem... eu não vou fazer mais nada... você ta nervosa... não é?? ^^ - olhou em seus olhos, e soltou-a. – Eu volto mais tarde...

Virou-se, ia sair da sala.

-Miro!!! – Katie o chamou

-Hm? – Miro virou-se, e foi surpreendido por um beijo de Katie.

Ele a abraçou, envolvendo-a com carinho. Miro podia sentir o coração de Katie batendo totalmente descompassado. Sentia-se bem. Ainda bem que conseguiu falar com ela. Nunca teve a coragem de falar com Katie sem brincar, ou sem fazê-la ficar nervosa.

Que sensação boa Katie estava sentindo!! Parecia que seu coração ia explodir! Como era bom sentir-se aninhada nos braços de Miro... era irreal. Sentia que estava derretendo. Ou flutuando. O que será que deu no Miro?, ela pensava...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eiri estava saindo da faculdade. Lembrou-se do tempo de loucuras com suas amigas...

-Quanto tempo... ^^ Saudade da Esmeralda... da June...

Resolveu visitar Esmeralda. Pena que não podia ver June também... um dia tentaria se encontrar com as duas.

Pegou o ônibus, foi até o hotel.

Bateu na porta. Esmeralda foi abrir.

-Eiri!! – Esmeralda sorriu ao ver a amiga – Que saudade! – correu até ela, a abraçou

-Todos estamos com saudades de você! – abraçada a ela

-Bom, vou deixar vocês sozinhas! ^^ Devem ter muito o que conversar! - Ikki sorriu, saindo do quarto

-E como ta o meu pai? óò

-Triste...

-Pobrezinho... to arrependida de ter deixado ele sozinho...

-Por que você não volta pra casa?

-Eiri, eu preciso mostrar pra ele, preciso fazer ele entender que as pessoas que estão me ajudando não são como ele pensa. Mas não sei como vou fazer isso, ainda.

-Se eu puder ajudar... – Eiri sorriu – Ta... agora me conta as novas!!! – toda serelepe

-Ah, as novas... huahuahuahuahua...

Passaram algum tempo fofocando. XD Afinal... meninas são meninas XDDD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tudo estava muito bom... mas Katie não estava entendendo muito...

-Miro...?

-Sim?

-O que aconteceu? Você...

-Katie... quero pedir desculpas a você... por todos esses anos que trabalhamos juntos... por eu sempre fazer as coisas erradas... eu estava cego esse tempo todo... me perdoa??

-Sim... eu te perdôo. Mas... não é por isso... é que... foi tudo tão de repente...

Miro a beijou novamente. Acariciou seu rosto.

-Eu estava em Hollywood... fui a danceterias, barzinhos... fiquei com algumas garotas... mas confesso que minha cabeça tava aqui, dentro do estúdio... meus pensamentos eram todos pra você... mas eu achava que você gostava do Shiryu, por isso nunca te falei nada...

-Eu amo você, Miro...

-Ei! Eu é que ia dizer essa frase pra você!

-Viu como você é inútil e lerdo?? Eu que tenho que fazer tudo por aqui! – riu Katie

-Mas é uma mulher mandona, mesmo...

-É isso mesmo! – abraçou e beijou Miro novamente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Um tempo depois...

Bom, Esmeralda... eu preciso ir agora.

-Já??

-Já, se seu pai sabe que eu demorei pra chegar, vai me encher de perguntas...

-Tá bom... mas tenta vir mais vezes.

-Prometo. – e abraça Esmeralda – Até logo.

-Até...

Eiri sai do quarto, despede-se de Ikki que estava no corredor, e vai até a saída.

Lá fora, nem percebe um homem a observando atentamente. Disfarçadamente, a seguiu.

Seguiu-a até bem perto de sua casa, anotando algo num bloco de papel. Viu-a entrando em casa, e deu seu serviço como completo, por hora.

No dia seguinte, este mesmo homem voltou à rua da casa de Eiri. Certificando-se que Eiri não estava em casa, tocou a campainha. A mãe dela atendeu.

-Sim?

-Bom dia, minha senhora... eu gostaria de pedir uma informação.

-Diga.

-A senhora conhece essa garota? – e lhe mostra uma foto de Esmeralda.

-Sim, conheço... é a amiga da minha filha que sumiu... estamos todos tão preocupados...

-Pois então. Eu sei onde ela está. E, por ser pai também, penso em como está o pai dela...

-Você sabe? Oh, graças a Deus... ela está bem?

-Ela está bem. Mas eu gostaria de avisar o pai dela onde ela está. A senhora poderia dar o endereço?

-Claro!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O celular de June tocou. Ela viu quem era.

-Ele? O que ele quer?? – atendeu com raiva – Alô?

Camus respondeu do outro lado.

-Oi, June... olha... eu queria pedir perdão por aquele dia...

O coração de June deu um salto no peito.

-Ah... eu... não sei... se devo.

-Ah... deixa eu me desculpar com você... – Camus com uma voz provocante

-Eu... eu...

-...prometo que vai gostar.

-...tudo bem...

-Ótimo! Eu passo aí pra te buscar!

Desligou o telefone. June pensou se estava certa em fazer isso...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Alô?

-Senhorita Pandora? Sou eu. Já está tudo certo. O pai dela já sabe onde ela está.

-Ai, que ótimo! Muito obrigada! Meu segurança lhe pagará pelo seu maravilhoso trabalho!!

-Eu lhe agradeço, senhorita.

Pandora desliga o telefone, toda contente. Finalmente, seu Ikki seria só seu. E isso seria em questão de dias...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Camus apareceu no apartamento de June. Ela estava sozinha.

Não perderam tempo. Logo se entregaram um ao outro, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se aquela briga nunca tivesse acontecido.

Mú e Máscara da Morte, logo sentindo o cheiro de affair no ar... seguiram Camus.

Os faros estavam certos.

Logo, logo... os fãs teriam novidades sobre os novos modelos de sucesso da Grécia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alguns dias depois...

-Shiryu? Oi, cara!! – Hyoga – Ah, sei!!! Hm... hoje?

-O que ele quer agora? – Ikki

Hyoga fez sinal com as mãos pra Ikki esperar.

-Putz... odeio quando você faz isso, mas beleza... ta. Vai querer falar com mais alguém? Tá... tchau! U_ú

-O que foi? – Ikki

-Ah, o Shiryu fez de novo... marcou programa pra gente ir e avisa em cima da hora de novo. ¬¬

-Ah... fazer o que... eu sei porque isso.

-Hm?

-É que ele tem muita Shunrey na cabeça, hahuhuahauhuahuahua...

-XD tem razão!!!

-Huhuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua...

-Tá... mas vamos nos arrumar logo pra sair, porque o programa é daqui a 2 horas! U_u

-¬¬ e ele só avisa agora??

-Pra você ver...

Mais tarde...

-Esmeralda? – Ikki batendo na porta – Posso entrar?

-Pode sim! – Esmeralda

-Oi! – entrando junto com Hyoga e Shun

-Oi! Nossa, como estão todos lindos!!! *o*

-Ora, que isso... – Ikki corou levemente – estou normal...

-Eu sei... preciso estar lindo pras minhas fãs! Não acha?? – Hyoga piscou pra Esmeralda – Mamãe me fez realmente lindo... ai, ai...

-Pára com isso!! – Shun riu – Como você é metido!!!! XD

-Ei!

-Chega! – dá um "pedala" nos dois – Então... viemos avisar que vamos num programa aí... que a gente nem sabe qual é ainda. ¬¬'

-Ah, ta. Oba!! Então vou assistir! *_*

-Vamos ficar fora o dia todo, então comporte-se! ^^ - Shun

-Tá bom, "mãe"! XD

-HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHU...

-"Bora", cambada! Vamos trabalhar um pouco! – Ikki

-Vou tentar escrever algo enquanto o programa não começa. – Esmeralda

-Tudo bem. Então... até mais tarde!

-Tchau! ^.^/

Os três saíram, deixando Esmeralda sozinha.

Enquanto isso, um telefonema já havia sido feito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A recepção do hotel estava praticamente em silêncio.

Sossegado. Tudo na paz. Até um homem se aproximar do balcão.

-Quero falar com a Esmeralda. – falou pra uma das recepcionistas.

-Sinto muito, senhor... não estamos autorizados a permitir visitas à senhorita Esmeralda, e...

-Eu EXIJO ver minha filha! – Guilty soca a mesa da recepção, assustando a recepcionista.

-Er... me perdoe, senhor... são ordens, e...

-Eu não quero saber se é ordem!! Eu quero entrar AGORA!!

-Sinto muito! – a recepcionista respirando fundo e reunindo coragem – O senhor não está autorizado!

-ESCUTA AQUI – Guilty aproximou-se violentamente da recepcionista, pegando-a pela gola do uniforme – EU VOU ENTRAR NESSA BOSTA AGORA! – jogou a recepcionista na cadeira com tudo, fazendo-a cair de costas no chão

Os outros funcionários correram para acudir a recepcionista, enquanto Guilty subiu.

Como já tinha sido informado por Pandora o andar e o apartamento que Esmeralda estava, Guilty foi direto até lá.

Esmeralda estava deitada na cama, de bruços, passando uma música para um notebook, e cantarolando a música. Estava distraída, e qual não foi o seu susto quando ouviu um estrondo na porta, seguido de um grito.

-ESMERALDA! ABRE ESSA PORTA AGORA!!

-Pai...? – Esmeralda, assustada

-ABRE ESSA BOSTA AGORA!!! OU EU VOU ARROMBAR!!

-Pai... não... – Esmeralda encolheu-se na cama, tapando os ouvidos.

Guilty jogou-se violentamente sobre a porta, forçando a entrada. Esmeralda encolhia-se cada vez mais. Começou a chorar.

-ABRE AGORA, ESMERALDA!!

Completamente fora de si, Guilty chutou a porta, arrebentando a fechadura, com um estrondo. Esmeralda pulou de susto, depois encolheu-se ainda mais, tapando a cabeça.

-SUA VAGABUNDA! Então é aqui que você está se escondendo!! – Guilty aproximou-se da cama a passos duros.

-Não, pai... não...

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA??? – gritou Guilty, dando tapas pelo corpo de Esmeralda – Era isso que você queria, não é?? Pois eu não vou deixar você continuar servindo esses desocupados! – Guilty estava completamente encolerizado.

Esmeralda apanhava calada, apenas chorava compulsivamente.

Guilty cansou de estapear Esmeralda, e a agarrou pelos cabelos. Trouxe a cabeça de Esmeralda para perto de si, e gritou:

-VOCÊ É IGUAL A ELA!! IGUAL!!! VOCÊS DUAS QUEREM ME ENLOUQUECER!!!

-Eu...

-CALA ESSA BOCA!! – gritou entre dentes, jogando Esmeralda na cabeceira da cama

A essa hora, vários curiosos já se aproximavam do quarto. Algumas bem assustadas com os gritos.

A fisionomia de Guilty estava realmente assustadora.

-SAIAM DAQUI!!! AGORA!!!! – virou-se para Esmeralda, pegou-a novamente pelos cabelos, e a foi arrastando pra fora.

Esmeralda, chorando, não conseguia nem olhar pra nenhuma daquelas pessoas, que sempre foram tão gentis com ela... e agora, a olhando assustadas... chorava baixinho, tapando o rosto.

Passaram pela recepção, e saíram pra rua. Guilty abriu a porta de seu carro, jogou Esmeralda no banco de trás, e sentou-se no banco do motorista. Pisando fundo, foi direto pra casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Shiryu... ele me paga da próxima vez. – Hyoga

-Não acredito que a gente teve que vir aqui pra fazer um sorteio e voltar pra casa! ¬¬ - Shun

-Aliás... era sorteio de que mesmo?? – Ikki

-Pra ganhar um kit do nosso grupo, infeliz!!! – Hyoga dá um pedala no Ikki

-Ah, não... vocês não vão brigar agora... U_ú vamos pra casa... – Shun

-Vamos logo... – Hyoga, indo pro lugar do motorista – Eu dirijo dessa vez.

Foram direto pro hotel.

Assim que chegaram, encontraram a maior confusão na frente do prédio. Polícia, as recepcionistas nervosas e chorando, alguns dos hóspedes e curiosos na calçada.

Shun cutucou alguém pra saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Um cara louco veio aqui! Quase bateu na recepcionista, subiu num dos apartamentos e pegou uma menina pelos cabelos! Sei lá... parecia um pedófilo!!!

-Que? Que horror... – Shun

-Que pedófilo o que!! – um camareiro se aproximou – o cara falou que era a filha dele!!

-Filha?? – Ikki se intrometeu na conversa – O que aconteceu??

-Um cara invadiu aqui falando que ia levar a filha dele embora.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Ikki.

Saiu correndo, deixando todos ali. Foi direto pro apartamento de Esmeralda.

Na porta, o desespero: a porta estava arrombada. Havia alguns policiais ali fazendo perguntas às pessoas dos apartamentos vizinhos.

Sem pensar mais, Ikki correu. O mais rápido que conseguiu.

Correu até o estacionamento, pegou o seu carro, indo direto à casa de Esmeralda.

Guilty parou o carro de qualquer jeito, perto da calçada, saiu rapidamente do carro, abrindo a porta de trás. Puxou Esmeralda.

-Sai daí, sua desgraçada!! – puxando Esmeralda, pondo-a pra fora

-Pai... por favor... – Esmeralda falava, em meio aos soluços.

Guilty não respondeu. Pegou-a pela gola da camiseta, levando-a à força pra dentro da casa. Ela tentava resistir, fazendo força pra baixo, tentando desvencilhar-se do pai, mas em vão.

Abriu a porta, jogando-a pra dentro. Esmeralda caiu, batendo o cotovelo no chão. Arrastou-se um pouco, encostando-se à parede. Ele a seguiu, o ódio no olhar. Lentamente, puxou o cinto da cintura. Esmeralda arregalou os olhos.

-Não, pai!! Por favor, eu te imploro!!

-Pensasse antes de desobedecer seu pai!! – e lhe deu a primeira cintada

-Não... NÃO!!! – Esmeralda tentava se proteger. Quanto mais se protegia e gritava de dor, mais Guilty batia.

As cintadas acertavam todo o corpo de Esmeralda. Em certos lugares, os vergões já sangravam.

Esmeralda gritava de dor. Guilty batia sem dó, mas ao mesmo tempo, algumas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

De repente, alguém parou o braço de Guilty, forçando-o a olhar pra trás.

-Seu covarde!! – Ikki deu um soco em Guilty, que perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo para o lado. Ikki foi até ele, pegando-o pela gola, fora de si.

-Como pode fazer isso com a própria filha, seu desgraçado??? – deu outro soco

Guilty, no chão, olhou-o. Num pulo, alcançou o pescoço de Ikki.

-CALA SUA BOCA E NÃO SE META!! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA! – levantando Ikki pela gola, empurrando-o com tudo na parede – NÃO SE META!!!

-EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR UMA COVARDIA DESSAS!! – gritou Ikki, soltando-se das mãos de Guilty, socando-o, e o jogando longe

Esmeralda continuava no chão, paralisada de medo. Chorava sem parar.

-Moleque... você não sabe onde se meteu... – Guilty se levantando

Ficou de pé, os olhos vermelhos, o olhar completamente transtornado. De repente, Guilty começou a rir descontroladamente, sacando um revólver que estava escondido na sua calça.

Esmeralda ficou ainda mais desesperada, ao ver o pai daquele jeito e com aquele revólver nas mãos. Levantou-se correndo, foi até ele.

-PAI!! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, PAI!! LARGA ISSO!!

-SAI DAQUI!! – jogando Esmeralda pro lado – Eu vou acabar com isso bem rápido... e você não vai mais precisar se preocupar com nenhum desses vagabundos!! – apontando a arma para Ikki.

-Pára com isso... – Ikki lentamente indo até ele – Não precisa tudo isso...

-NÃO PRECISA?? VOCÊ SEQUESTRA MINHA FILHA, E QUER QUE EU ACEITE?

-Sua filha estava comigo porque não agüentou seus maus tratos!!!

-EU SEI O QUE É MELHOR PRA MINHA FILHA!!!! – Guilty ainda mais nervoso

Esmeralda chorava, sem saber o que fazer.

-PÁRA DE CHORAR POR ESSE VAGABUNDO! – virando o revólver pro lado de Esmeralda – NÃO TO AGUENTANDO MAIS OUVIR O SEU CHORO!!

Guilty estava muito nervoso, tremia muito. Ikki temia por isso, temia Guilty fazer alguma besteira. Sem pensar muito, Ikki jogou-se sobre Guilty enquanto ele estava virado para Esmeralda.

Começaram a lutar. Ikki tentava tirar a arma das mãos de Guilty, batendo-as contra o chão e contra a parede. Mas Guilty era muito forte, isso não adiantava muito com ele.

-IKKI!!! VAI EMBORA, POR FAVOR!!!! – Esmeralda gritou, indo até eles, tentando separar os dois

-CALA A BOCA, ESMERALDA! – Guilty deu um soco na cara de Esmeralda, jogando-a contra a parede

Ikki, cada vez com mais ódio de Guilty, vendo o rosto de Esmeralda sangrando por todos os socos e cintadas de Guilty, agarrou o pescoço dele, com toda a força que tinha, também transtornado.

Esmeralda não queria aquilo. O que podia fazer pra aquilo parar?? Não agüentava mais!

Jogou-se sobre os dois novamente.

-IKKI, POR FAVOR!! NÃO MACHUCA MEU PAI!! PAREM, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!

Ikki obedeceu Esmeralda, soltou o pescoço de Guilty, socando-o. Guilty caiu pra trás, sacando a arma.

De repente, ouve-se o som de um tiro.

Seguido de um silêncio aterrorizador.

O corpo de Esmeralda caindo sobre os braços de Ikki.

Sangue.

-ESMERALDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ç_Ç_

_Continua no próximo..._

_Sem mais palavras. _

_Agradeço a todos que leram mais um capítulo._


	8. Preocupação

E MAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIS UM CAPÍTULOOOO!!!! Finalmente!!!! \o/

Se ainda tiver alguém que ta seguindo essa fic... coragem, pessoal... eu vou terminar sim!!! Não vou deixar sem final... e já estamos na reta final (eu acho _)

Vamos pra fic!

------------------------------------------------

Esmeralda não queria aquilo. O que podia fazer pra aquilo parar?? Não agüentava mais!

Jogou-se sobre os dois novamente.

-IKKI, POR FAVOR!! NÃO MACHUCA MEU PAI!! PAREM, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!

Ikki obedeceu Esmeralda, soltou o pescoço de Guilty, socando-o. Guilty caiu pra trás, sacando a arma.

De repente, ouve-se o som de um tiro.

Seguido de um silêncio aterrorizador.

O corpo de Esmeralda caindo sobre os braços de Ikki.

Sangue.

-ESMERALDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikki desesperou-se, ao ver o corpo desfalecido de Esmeralda caindo em seus braços.

-Esmeralda!!! ESMERALDA!!!!! – Ikki levantou-a nos braços, tentando reanimá-la. Ela não respondia. Abraçou-a – Esmeralda... – Ikki olhou para Guilty, que estava paralisado encostado à parede – O que você fez?? Está contente agora??? – dizia chorando, abraçado a ela, o sangue de Esmeralda manchava sua roupa cada vez mais...

Logo chegou ao local uma viatura da polícia, acompanhada de uma ambulância. Os vizinhos, ao ouvirem a briga e o tiro, logo fizeram ligações, chamando-os na hora certa.

Os policiais entraram, rendendo Guilty, que não esboçou nenhuma reação e nem resistência, enquanto os paramédicos correram até Esmeralda. Rapidamente, taparam o ferimento para estancar o sangue, depois colocaram-na na maca, levando-a para a ambulância. Enquanto isso, um dos enfermeiros fazia algumas perguntas para Ikki, que respondia tudo, mas sempre prestando atenção em Esmeralda, apesar do nervoso que sentia. Pediu para acompanhar Esmeralda na ambulância.

A esta altura, já havia vários repórteres e curiosos ali. Assim que Ikki pôs os pés pra fora, pra poder entrar na ambulância, todos eles foram pra cima, fazendo todos os tipos de perguntas. Ikki, esgueirando-se, passou por todos os repórteres, entrando na ambulância em silêncio.

Fecharam as portas, e a ambulância seguiu ao hospital.

-Esmeralda... por que fez isso...? – ele, chorando, passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Esmeralda. Alguns de seus lindos fios dourados estavam manchados de sangue... seu rosto também tinha respingos... Esmeralda estava pálida demais...

Ikki estava cada vez mais desesperado. Parecia que o hospital não chegava nunca!! Estava preocupado demais...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já no hospital...

-Ikki? O que aconteceu?? – Shun ao telefone

Ikki não conseguia falar, não parava de chorar.

-Meu irmão, pelo amor de Deus, o que ta acontecendo??

-Shun, eu to aqui no hospital do centro... a Esmeralda...

-O que aconteceu com ela?

-Ela levou um tiro, Shun... ela não acorda...

-Ikki, eu... eu vou pra aí!! Me espera!!!

Ikki desligou o celular, sentou-se de novo com a cabeça entre as mãos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shun chegou logo ao hospital, junto com Hyoga. Encontraram Ikki sentado sozinho no corredor, com o olhar parado, as roupas cheias do sangue dela.

-Ikki! – Shun correu até ele, o abraçou. Ikki voltou a chorar desesperado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era madrugada, e Esmeralda já estava na mesa de cirurgia. A bala não tinha atingido seu coração, mas pegou num ponto delicado, e ela havia perdido muito sangue.

Os três estavam apreensivos lá fora, mas o mais desesperado era Ikki. Seu coração doía, apertava o peito. Estava andando de um lado para o outro. Não podia perder Esmeralda. Não podia. Sentou-se, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e começou a chorar de novo.

-Ikki, você está bem? – Shun correu até ele – Hyoga, por favor, pega um copo d'água pro Ikki??

-Tudo bem. – Hyoga se afastou...

-Ikki – Shun o abraçou – Por favor, cara... eu to preocupado com você...

Ikki não conseguia evitar. Não podia perder Esmeralda.

-Eu não pude protege-la, Shun... – Ikki afundou o rosto no ombro de Shun – O que eu vou fazer se ela... se ela...

-Vamos pensar positivo, Ikki! Ela já está sendo operada, vai dar tudo certo, meu irmão!

Hyoga veio chegando junto com uma enfermeira.

-Chamei essa enfermeira pra ver como ele ta. – Hyoga – O Ikki ta muito nervoso...

-Eu to bem... – Ikki, enquanto a enfermeira já se preparava pra tirar sua pressão

-Sua pressão está muito alta! – a enfermeira – Venha comigo, eu vou te medicar.

-Vamos, Ikki. – Shun deu o braço a Ikki – Já voltamos, Hyoga.

Eles se afastaram, e Hyoga sentou-se ali no corredor, sozinho.

Estava perdido em pensamentos, quando sentiu alguém se aproximando. Olhou pro lado, viu Eiri chegando. Ela estava chorando.

Hyoga levantou-se rapidamente, indo até ela. Sem pensar, a abraçou apertado. Eiri deitou a cabeça no peito de Hyoga, chorando ainda mais. Hyoga passou os braços pelas costas de Eiri, como que protegendo-a.

-Eu... eu soube... e vim correndo... – Eiri – como ela tá?? – ainda abraçada a Hyoga, mas olhando-o.

-Está na cirurgia. A situação dela é delicada, mas temos que ter fé. Vem... senta aqui... o Ikki e o Shun já vão voltar também...

Sentaram-se, e Hyoga trouxe a cabeça de Eiri pra perto de si, deitando-a em seu ombro.

Hyoga tentava acalmar Eiri, acariciando seus cabelos delicadamente. Ela chorava baixinho. Ele a aconchegou num abraço, passando as mãos pelos braços dela, tentando aquece-la, já que aquele corredor do hospital estava gelado.

Shun voltou sozinho.

-O Ikki tava muito nervoso, a enfermeira teve que dar um calmante pra ele... e ele ficou numa maca lá na enfermaria. – viu Eiri – Nossa! Oi, Eiri! – sentou-se ao lado dela – Vai dar tudo certo, ta?

Eiri concordou com a cabeça.

Ficaram os três ali, bastante tempo. Praticamente em silêncio.

Eiri e Shun acabaram cochilando. Shun deitou sua cabeça pra trás, e Eiri ainda estava deitada no peito de Hyoga.

Hyoga não sabia descrever o que estava sentindo, tendo o pequeno corpo de Eiri entre seus braços. Só sabia que queria ficar assim por bastante tempo...

Algumas horas depois, um dos cirurgiões apareceu ali. Hyoga os chamou, e eles se levantaram..

-Como ela está??

-A cirurgia correu bem. Retiramos a bala, uma das artérias foi atingida, mas reconstruímos cortando um pequeno pedaço. Ela teve muita hemorragia. Agora, ela está na UTI, em observação.

-E ela vai acordar logo?

-Isso eu não sei te dizer... a cirurgia foi muito delicada. Agora tudo depende dela. Ela precisa lutar. A região atingida é muito perto do coração. Temos que esperar, só depende dela e de Deus.

-Podemos ver a Esmeralda? – Shun, com os olhos mareados

-Por enquanto não.

Agradeceram o médico, que se afastou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já era dia, quando June chegou correndo.

-Como ela ta?? Eu soube, vim o mais depressa que pude...

Contaram toda a situação pra ela...

Pandora acordou, ainda bem que estava de folga... precisava mesmo poder dormir.

Ligou pro serviço de quarto, pediu seu café da manhã.

Enquanto seu café não chegava, ligou a TV.

-Nada interessante a essa hora da manhã...

Deixou ali, em qualquer canal mesmo. Foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho rápido.

Saiu do banheiro de roupão, foi receber seu café. Sentou-se em frente à TV, e começou a comer.

Do nada, a programação foi interrompida pelo plantão de notícias.

-Vixe... lá vem notícia ruim... – levando a xícara de café à boca

-Estamos aqui em frente ao hospital onde está internada Esmeralda, que foi baleada pelo próprio pai ontem à noite. – repórter – Estamos aqui, onde vários repórteres também tentam driblar a segurança, e tentar falar com algum dos integrantes da banda HIS, ou a modelo June, que são amigos da vítima...

Pandora, ao ouvir a última frase, largou a xícara. Um arrepio passou por todo o seu corpo.

-... fomos informados que houve uma briga familiar, e que Ikki, da banda HIS, participava da briga. Ainda não sabemos o motivo da briga nem o envolvimento de Ikki, mas o que podemos dizer é que o pai da vítima seria o autor do disparo. A vítima está na UTI em estado grave. Voltamos a qualquer momento, trazendo mais informações.

Pandora não conseguia mais comer. Estava desesperada. Ela era a culpada! Não queria que nada disso acontecesse! E se Esmeralda morrer? Seria sua culpa! Ela a levou a isso... queria tira-la do caminho, mas não queria assim... nunca...

Começou a chorar de desespero e nervoso. Estava com as pernas bambas. Nunca devia ter mostrado a Guilty onde Esmeralda estava. Tudo isso por capricho. Se ela morrer, Pandora seria... uma assassina. Involuntariamente, mas seria. A culpa era dela. Precisava ir até lá. Precisava ver Esmeralda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoe

Laura, desde o dia anterior, não havia saído do quarto. Só sabia ficar ali, deitada em sua cama... olhando os pôsteres de Shaka. Não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo, se estava alegre ou se estava triste. Aquele encontro foi mágico, maravilhoso.

Foi tudo perfeito, até melhor do que ela havia imaginado... mas agora... podia ser que nunca mais o encontrasse de novo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Doutor, por favor!! Eu preciso ver a Esmeralda! – Ikki

-Me desculpe, você não pode...

Ikki levantou o jovem médico pelo colarinho.

-Você não ta me entendendo, rapaz... eu QUERO ver a garota!

Shun e Hyoga se aproximaram rápido, separando os dois.

-Ikki, pára com isso!! – Shun

-Me desculpe, senhor... mas não será bom pra ela ter visitas agora... peço pro senhor aguardar um pouco mais...

-Tudo bem, ele vai entender. – Shun, levando Ikki para longe do médico

Hyoga pediu desculpas, e foi pra perto dos outros.

June e Eiri ajudavam a consolar Ikki, ele era o que mais sofria. Estava nervoso de novo,

e chorava como uma criança.

Shun decidiu que o melhor era leva-lo para um hotel. Aproximou-se dele, o abraçando.

-Vem, Ikki. Vamos pra algum hotel pra você tomar um banho e descansar... – Shun pegou no braço de Ikki, forçando-o a ir com ele.

-Eu preciso ver a Esmeralda, Shun...

-Eu sei, Ikki... a gente também quer ver ela... mas você tem que ter paciência... tá bom?? – olhou pros outros – Mais alguém quer ir com a gente??

-Eu vou ficar. – Hyoga

-Eu também. – Eiri

-Se vocês não se importarem, eu posso ir junto?? Eu acabei de chegar de viagem, nem pude tomar um banho também...

-Claro, June... pode vir sim! – Shun pegou Ikki, arrastando-o junto com ele

Lá fora, ao ver os três, os repórteres foram todos pra cima deles, enchendo-os de perguntas.

Foi difícil passar por todos eles. June estava de braços dados com Ikki, enquanto Shun ia na frente, abrindo caminho.

Ikki estava visivelmente abatido, e nenhum deles desperdiçava a chance de fotografa-lo. Ele também estava em silêncio, cabeça baixa, a expressão triste.

Essa reação de Ikki, completamente contrária à daquele Ikki de sempre, foi a deixa para que os repórteres já começassem com opiniões e apostas sobre o porque dessa reação.

Shun conseguiu abrir caminho até o carro. Entraram, e Shun deu a partida, saindo o mais rápido possível dali, enquanto os repórteres corriam atrás do carro, tentando ainda alguma resposta, até cansarem.

Shun parou no primeiro hotel que viu. Estacionou, e levou Ikki pra cima.

-Shun, se importa se formos pro mesmo quarto?

-Imagina, é bom que você me ajuda com ele... – apontando pra Ikki

Pegaram um quarto, subiram.

-Vamos, Ikki... você precisa de um banho, você ta cheio de sangue... – ajudando Ikki a tirar as roupas.

Shun reparou que Ikki estava com alguns hematomas pelo corpo.

-O que aconteceu na casa da Esmeralda??

-O pai dela... é louco... nós brigamos... ele ia atirar em mim... e a Esmeralda...

Shun entendeu, e não perguntou mais nada a Ikki.

Deixou-o sozinho no banheiro, para que ele pudesse tomar banho em paz, e tentasse colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Encostou-se à porta, suspirou.

Foi pra sala, onde June estava sentada. Sentou-se no sofá em frente a June, com o corpo curvado pra frente, os braços apoiados nas pernas.

-Deixei ele no banheiro... depois você pode ir.

-Tudo bem. Ele precisava mesmo ir primeiro... coitado do Ikki... não sabia que ele gostava tanto assim da Esmeralda...

-Ele ta mesmo sofrendo demais... pelo que ele me disse... o pai da Esmeralda ia atirar nele, e ela protegeu ele... ele deve estar se sentindo culpado por tudo...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Cada um pensando alguma coisa.

Até Shun perguntar:

-E como você ta?? Ta feliz? Trabalhando tanto...

-Ah, sim... nossa... to trabalhando tanto... tantas fotos... to muito feliz, mesmo!!! Graças a você... – pegou na mão de Shun – sabia que você é um anjinho???

-Ah... eu vi futuro em você... e você não deve agradecer a mim... já que o sucesso dependia de você! ^^

June olhava para Shun sorrindo ternamente.

-Eu amo você, Shun... – June disse, sem pensar muito

Essas palavras mexeram com Shun. E muito. Seu coração acelerou de tal modo, que começou a suar. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos de June. E ela completou a frase.

-... sua amizade é tudo pra mim...

Shun sentiu um golpe em seu coração. Por um minuto, pensou que... aliás... isso não é hora pra pensar nisso... egoísta...

Sorriu pra June.

-Você também é muito importante pra mim, June... você não sabe o quanto... você está dentro do meu coração... e não tem nem chance de sair...

Shun dizia isso com uma cara tão séria, que fez June rir.

-Que sério!!! ^^ Sabia que você fica lindo assim?? Com esses olhinhos brilhantes??

Shun fica vermelho.

June sorri e o abraça.

-Eu estou tão feliz... mas ao mesmo tempo, agora, por causa da Esmeralda... meu peito parece que vai explodir... meus sentimentos estão todos confusos dentro de mim...

-O... o meu também... – Shun respirava fundo, isso não era hora de ficar assim... June, ali... abraçada a ele... seu perfume... seu corpo ali, grudado ao seu... os instintos masculinos de Shun despertos... melhor parar por ali. Melhor respeitar o momento – June... eu... eu vou ver como o Ikki está. – deu um meio sorriso, e foi até o banheiro de novo.

-Tá bom...

Shun correu até o banheiro, parou em frente a porta. Respirou fundo.

-"Eu sou horrível... como posso ficar assim num momento desse?? Eu sou um monstro..." – pensava

Ikki saiu do banheiro, esbarrando com Shun.

-Ué? Shun??

-Minha vez, cara... dá licença... – Shun entrou no banheiro

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ai, ai... – Miro entrando na sala de reuniões – Cheguei, pessoal!

Katie o olhou com cara de assassina.

-A conversa de ontem não serviu de nada, não é??? ¬¬

-Claro que serviu, olha aí!! Vocês não terminaram a reunião ainda... – indo pra trás da cadeira de Katie, a abraçando por trás.

-M-Miro!! – Katie ficou vermelha, todos olhando pra eles

-Ah... qual é o problema?? – olhando pro pessoal – Parem de fazer essa cara e se acostumem com isso... Katie aceitou meu pedido de namoro, então... ^^

-Mas Miro... aqui é nosso ambiente de trabalho... – mais vermelha

-Ah, vocês são todos chatos e não sabem aproveitar a vida – sentou-se ao lado de Katie – Então, como vai ser o próximo programa??

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Eiri, trouxe pra você. – Hyoga vinha trazendo um copo com café expresso

-Obrigada, Hyoga... – Eiri sorriu, pegando o copo

Hyoga sentou-se ao seu lado.

-E você? Não ta cansada?

-Só um pouco... mas eu preciso ficar... preciso saber da minha amiga...

-Vocês são mesmo muito amigas, né?

- Nossa... se somos... sabe... nós três, a Esmeralda, a June e eu... nós moramos na mesma rua desde crianças... íamos pra mesma escola... desde sempre unidas... – deu uma pausa, parecia que estava lembrando de algo bom – mas... eu to meio triste esses tempos... porque eu tava sozinha naquela rua... a Esmeralda tava com vocês... e a June agora só trabalhando... mas ao mesmo tempo eu tava tão feliz... porque elas estavam felizes... mas... eu sinto muito a falta delas...

Hyoga sorriu. Pôs a mão sobre a cabeça de Eiri.

-Sabia que você é uma garota muito fofa?? ^^

Eiri ficou vermelha.

-Olha... vamos combinar uma coisa... depois que a Esmeralda melhorar... a gente se junta, como naquele dia... e vamos passear. Ta bom?? Vamos nos divertir um pouquinho!!

-Tá bom!!

Hyoga espreguiçou-se na cadeira.

-Nossa... eu to um caco... eles não voltam... os médicos não falam nenhuma novidade... e eu fiquei a noite toda acordado... Eiri... você se importa se eu tirar um cochilo aqui?

-De jeito nenhum! Pode cochilar, qualquer coisa eu te acordo.

-Valeu!

Hyoga sorriu, e pôs a cabeça pra trás, encostando-a na parede. Relaxou o corpo, e logo estava ressonando.

Eiri resolveu ligar pra sua mãe, dar notícias sobre Esmeralda. Foi até um telefone.

-Alô? Mãe? Oi, mãe... então... a Esmeralda foi operada... ah... já falaram tudo isso no noticiário? Nossa... bom... eu estou aqui no hospital... eu vou ficar aqui, esperando alguma notícia dela, ta bom? Não, pode ficar sossegada, eu to bem. Não precisa, mãe, eu to com alguns amigos aqui... a June também ta... ela deu uma saída, mas daqui a pouco ela ta de volta... ta tudo bem... ta? Se eu me cansar, eu dou uma passada aí... É?? A rua ta parada? Bom, também, né? Foi tudo na casa da Esmeralda... bom, qualquer coisa, eu peço ajuda pra June. Tá... um beijo, mãe... tchau...

Desligou, e voltou pra onde estava bem devagar, tentando ver algum médico, perguntar sobre Esmeralda. Mas aquele corredor gelado não tinha ninguém que pudesse dar alguma boa notícia de Esmeralda...

Sentou-se novamente ao lado de Hyoga. Este dormia profundamente.

Eiri ficou olhando para o rosto adormecido de Hyoga. Como era diferente dos shows! Agora estava com uma carinha de anjo...

-"Tadinho... deve estar cansado mesmo..." – pensava Eiri, enquanto ajeitava uma mecha de cabelo que caía nos olhos de Hyoga.

Depois, fez o possível para ajeitá-lo na cadeira, porque estava deitado de qualquer jeito ali. Ele resmungou um pouco, mas continuou dormindo.

Continuou a olhá-lo... como era bonito...

Estava deitado com a cabeça, agora, virada pro seu lado, os cabelos caíam sobre os olhos e ombros. Sua boca entreaberta, ressonava tranqüilamente. Sua pele, bronzeada...

Seus braços, musculosos, estavam cruzados sobre o peito, que subia e descia conforme sua respiração, vagarosamente...

Eiri, admirando Hyoga dormindo, acabou cochilando também.

Sua cabeça foi caindo devagar... devagar... até que recostou sua cabeça na cabeça de Hyoga, e os dois ficaram ali, cochilando...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ikki, June e Shun voltaram ao hospital. Depois de conseguirem driblar todos aqueles repórteres, entraram e foram até Hyoga e Eiri, e encontraram os dois ali, dormindo.

-Heheh... dá até dó de acordar eles... ^^ - Shun

-Ei, rapaz... – Ikki cutucou Hyoga – Vamos acordar??

Hyoga abriu os olhos com algum custo, assustado.

-Hm?? Que foi??? – todo sonolento. Reparou em Eiri ali. – Nossa, ela dormiu também, tadinha...

-Vocês também não querem ir descansar, tomar um banho, sei lá?? – Shun – A gente fica aqui agora... nenhuma notícia?

-Por enquanto não, cara... bom... se vocês não acharem ruim... eu vou mesmo descansar um pouco... – se espreguiçando – Vou perguntar pra Eiri se ela também vai... – olhou pra ela – Hm... dá um dó acordar ela... ta tão linda dormindo...

June riu.

-Hiihihihihi... de olho na Eiri, Hyoga?? – June não conseguiu não rir

-Ixi... e faz tempo, viu?? – Shun

Hyoga olhou pra Shun.

-Eu devia falar uma coisa... mas vou deixar quieto. U_ú – chamou Eiri delicadamente – Eiri??

-Hm?? – sem abrir os olhos

Hyoga sorriu.

-Vem... quer descansar melhor em outro lugar??

-Hmm... – ainda sem abrir os olhos

-Eita... ela ta mesmo cansada... – Ikki

-Leva ela pra algum hotel, Hyoga. Deixa a menina descansar um pouco. – Shun

-Ela tem mesmo o sono pesado XD – June – Leva mesmo ela com você. Ela, da última vez que dormiu assim e não acordou tão cedo, foi quando a gente foi num show de vocês, e voltamos pra casa às 5 da manhã... pode fazer o que quiser, ela não vai acordar agora.

-Bom... então é melhor mesmo levar ela... – Hyoga

Hyoga colocou Eiri nas costas, e pediu ajuda pra ir até o carro. June foi com eles.

Shun sentou-se perto de Ikki, que já estava sentado. Estava novamente com o rosto entre as mãos, com o rosto entristecido.

-Ikki... você não pode ficar assim... – Shun apoiou o braço no ombro do irmão

-Eu só vou ficar bem quando souber que ela acordou e ta bem.

-Ikki... o pior já foi...

-Mas eu só vou melhorar quando a ver acordada, e sorrindo de novo pra mim...

-Pronto, Hyoga... agora vou subir, antes que alguém venha pro estacionamento... – June, colocando o cinto de segurança em Eiri

-Brigado, June... olha, qualquer coisa, pode ligar no meu celular, ta?

-Tá... descansa, viu? A gente ta bem agora.

-Valeu! – deu a partida, e saiu

Passou pelos repórteres, que não davam folga em frente ao hospital.

-Cara... eles não desistem...

Passado por eles, seguiu a algum hotel.

Parou o carro no estacionamento, e novamente pôs Eiri nas costas. Fechou o carro, foi pro elevador e seguiu até a recepção.

-Por favor, eu queria dois quartos...

-Desculpe, senhor... até temos mais alguns quartos, mas eles não estão disponíveis no momento... só temos um, se o senhor não se importar... – a recepcionista

-Ah... tudo bem... eu só preciso tomar um banho e dormir um pouco...

-Então aqui está sua chave, senhor... quarto 98, 9º andar.

-Obrigado... – Hyoga pegou a chave

Subiu até o quarto.

Entrou, foi direto até a cama.

-"Cama de casal..." – ficou vermelho

Deitou Eiri ali, com todo cuidado para não acordá-la. Ajeitou-a, e a cobriu.

Olhou-a, como era fofa essa garota...

Sentou ali no chão, do lado da cama... e ficou olhando Eiri dormindo por um tempo.

Acariciou seu rosto.

Passou o dedo por sua testa, desceu por seu nariz, passeou por sua bochecha... e parou na sua boca. Sua boca macia.

Por que estava fazendo isso?? Estava realmente gostando de Eiri??

Não estava querendo se apaixonar... saía às vezes com fãs... mas não queria se apaixonar.

Não mesmo.

Mas...

Olhar pra esse rostinho e não se apaixonar... acho que é impossível...

-"É melhor eu tomar meu banho..." – levantou-se do chão.

Antes de ir, olhou mais uma vez para Eiri... abaixou-se, beijou-a na testa... depois foi pro banho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A reunião já havia acabado. Alguns já haviam saído. Miro e Katie permaneciam na sala, ainda discutindo sobre possíveis quadros pro programa.

De repente, alguém abre a porta.

-Eita!! Que isso, Shaka??? – Miro – O que você ta fazendo aqui?? ^^

-Miro... eu quero participar do seu programa!

-Ué... então por que você não pediu pro seu empresário...?

-Porque é um assunto que eu mesmo preciso tratar.

-Nossa, Shaka... to te achando meio estranho... meio... desesperado, sei lá!! – Katie

-Eu vou contar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eiri acordou, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

Olhou em volta: onde estava??

Parecia um hotel...

Estava ouvindo barulho de chuveiro... agora parece que foi desligado...

A porta do banheiro era ali perto, e ela estava entreaberta. Por ali, conseguiu ver Hyoga, que acabava de sair do banho! Estava somente com uma toalha enrolada à cintura.

Fechou os olhos rápido. Ela viu Hyoga...

Sentiu o rosto fervendo.

-"Eu... eu... não devia ter visto..."

Sentiu que ele estava se aproximando, e fingiu estar dormindo.

Hyoga saiu do banheiro, viu Eiri deitada, assim como havia deixado.

Foi até ela.

-Será se você ficaria brava se eu dormisse aí com você? – falou, achando que estava dormindo.

Deitou-se ao seu lado.

Eiri estava nervosa. E se ele tentasse alguma coisa?? Os dois estavam ali sozinhos... ele já tinha roubado um beijo seu... o que ela faria se ele tentasse outras coisas???

Ficou imóvel por um bom tempo, esperando o que aconteceria.

Achou estranho... estava tudo em silêncio... e Hyoga parecia também imóvel.

Virou-se para ele... e o encontrou dormindo.

Sentiu a consciência pesada. Estava ali... pensando tantas coisas ruins sobre ele... e ele não lhe fez nada...

-Desculpa... – sussurrou para ele, e sorriu

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Que dia lindo!!!! – espreguiçando – Bom pra bater uma bolinha na praia...

Era Kanon, que acordava... dormiu até mais tarde, hoje... afinal... na noite anterior, saiu pra bagunçar um pouco com o irmão e mais alguns amigos... ninguém é de ferro, certo??

Continuou na frente da janela, ainda se alongando, olhando pra fora. O sol já ia alto. A praia estava cheia...

-... é... um mergulho também vai bem.

Tirou a cueca, que era a única peça que vestia, e colocou uma sunga. Prendeu os cabelos na altura do ombro, e desceu.

Estava em um hotel de frente pro mar.

Atravessou a rua, todos os olhares eram pra ele... Até que gostava disso.

Demorou algum tempo pra chegar ao mar, graças às fãs que pediam pra tirar foto, pedir autógrafo.

Mergulhou. Precisava relaxar um pouco naquele mar maravilhoso... já que, mais tarde, teria jogo... então, queria estar bem calmo. Novo campeonato, novos jogos... acabou o descanso. Mas ele faria de novo, o que ele mais gostava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eiri acordou algumas horas depois.

-"Nossa... dormi outra vez..." – pensou.

Estava dormindo virada de frente para Hyoga. Sorriu de novo. Ele estava lindo dormindo, com o cabelo todo bagunçado...

Remexeu-se para se ajeitar, e Hyoga acabou acordando.

-Te acordei? Desculpa... – Eiri

-Não, tudo bem... já ta na hora, né?? ^^

-Ah... é... er... – levantando-se rápido

-Espera! – segurou o braço de Eiri – Fica aqui... um pouco só...

O coração de Eiri acelerou.

-Eu... eu...

-Eu prometo não lhe fazer nada... quero só conversar... um pouco...

Hyoga disse isso com uma voz tão doce, que Eiri não conseguiu dizer não a ele... virou-se pra ele.

-Por favor... – num sussurro

Como que hipnotizada, Eiri sentou-se, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama.

Hyoga sentou-se também.

-Conseguiu descansar? – Hyoga

-Uhum... eu to bem. – evitando olhar em seus olhos

-Hm...

Silêncio.

-Tá com fome? – Hyoga

-Um pouco...

Novo silêncio.

-Bom, eu... eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra gente comer, e... eu vou te deixar sozinha, pra você poder tomar um banho... ta bom? – Hyoga, levantando

Eiri olhou pra ele.

Hyoga sorriu.

-Vou demorar um pouco pra voltar, pra você ficar bem à vontade, ta?

Deu as costas, indo pra porta.

Eiri levantou rápido, segurou a camiseta de Hyoga.

-O... obrigada, Hyoga...

-Ora... não é nada! – virou-se de frente pra ela – Eu só quero fazer alguma coisa que possa te confortar um pouco... – olhando pra ela – Er... bom... agora eu vou lá. Fica à vontade!

Hyoga deixou Eiri sozinha.

Parou no corredor, chamou o elevador. Sorriu sozinho.

-"Realmente... você realmente roubou meu coração... eu não sei nem como falar com você... nunca fui tímido assim..." – encostou-se na parede, olhando pra cima – "Fico nervoso perto de você. Nunca pensei que ficaria desse jeito... to parecendo o Shun!!"

O elevador chegou, e Hyoga desceu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eiri estava se despindo. Estava pensando...

Agora que estava na faculdade... e suas companheiras de shows não estavam mais tão disponíveis pra bagunçar... parecia que não pensava mais tanto em Shun. É claro que ela sabia diferenciar, o que ela sentia por Shun era apenas amor de fã... nada mais. Diferente de June, que parecia que ia morrer por causa de Ikki... por falar nisso... ela nunca deve ter falado com ele, né... e a Esmeralda, que tava sempre ali, perto do Hyoga...

-Hyoga... – falou alto, mas consigo mesma – Você parece tão diferente do que a gente vê nos shows...

Abriu o chuveiro, foi pra debaixo dele, molhando os cabelos.

Pensava também em como passou a pensar mais em... Hyoga...

Desde aquele beijo que ele lhe roubou...

-Será que estou gostando de você? Tenho medo... falam tanta coisa sobre você... eu não quero gostar de você... – colocou a mão sobre o peito, seu coração acelerou ao pensar nisso – Por que foi me roubar aquele beijo??? Mas... eu gostaria de saber se aquele beijo foi verdadeiro, ou se era só curtição... – sorriu ao pensar no beijo

Enquanto tomava banho, ficou pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ikki andava pelo corredor. Não estava conseguindo ficar sentado.

-Ikki... – Shun

-Deixa ele, Shun... – June pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Shun

-O Ikki se apegou muito à Esmeralda... ficaram muito amigos.

-É... realmente...

-Olha! Um médico ta vindo!!

Os dois se levantaram, se juntaram a Ikki.

-E ela, doutor? – Ikki

-Ainda não temos nenhuma novidade. Ela está na mesma situação.

Ikki entristeceu novamente.

-E eu gostaria de dizer algo a vocês – o médico – Se vocês quiserem, podem ir pras suas casas... estaremos de olho nela, qualquer novidade sobre seu quadro clínico entraremos em contato...

-Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não puder ver a Esmeralda!! – Ikki se alterou

-Calma, Ikki!! – Shun

-Desculpe, mas essas são as regras... vocês não podem ficar aqui, nesse corredor... não sabemos quando ela vai acordar, pode ser que demore dias, meses...

Ikki segurou a gola do médico.

-Mas ela vai acordar logo!!! Não é??

O médico segurou firme os pulsos de Ikki, e tirou suas mãos da sua gola.

-Olha aqui, rapaz. Estamos fazendo tudo o que podemos pra ajudar a garota. Mas se você continuar com essa atitude, iremos expulsar você desse hospital!

Ikki ia pra cima do médico outra vez, Shun não deixou.

-Ikki, pára com isso!! – virou-se pro médico – Desculpe, ele ta muito nervoso com tudo isso...

-Tudo bem... – se ajeitou – Bom, se quiserem continuar aqui, tudo bem, mas seria cansativo pra todos vocês. Revezem, será melhor assim. – recado dado, o médico se afastou

-O que vai querer fazer, Ikki? – Shun

-Vou ficar aqui.

Shun olha pra June.

-Vamos ficar mais um pouco! ^^

-Tá bom... não tem nenhum trabalho hoje? – Shun

-Eu cancelei tudo, quando soube da Esmeralda...

Enquanto eles conversavam, alguém se aproximou.

-June?

Ela olha pro lado.

-Camus!! O que você ta fazendo aqui??

-Vim te fazer companhia, já que você está nesse hospital frio sozinha...

-Não estou sozinha!! ^^ Olha... esse é meu amigo Shun...

-Ah, finalmente estamos nos conhecendo pessoalmente... – Camus esticou a mão para Shun – Sou o namorado dela.

-N-namorado? – Shun engasgou

-Sim... ela não te disse nada? – Camus

-Ah... com tudo isso que aconteceu... não deu pra gente conversar muita coisa.

-Hñ. – virou-se pra June – Não está com fome?? Vamos, ali embaixo tem uma lanchonete...

-Ai... eu aceito sim. – levantou-se – Já volto, Shun!! ^^

June deu o braço a Camus, e se afastou com ele.

Shun permaneceu no mesmo lugar, olhando os dois se afastando, de braços dados. Seu peito doía. Uma lágrima teimosa começou a formar-se.

-Ikki, vou ao banheiro. – disse e saiu apressado, sem olhar pra trás e sem esperar a resposta de Ikki.

-Hã?... ah... ta bom... – Ikki respondeu, mas sabendo que Shun nem o ouviu.

Continuou com seus pensamentos.

-DROGA!!! DROGA!! – Shun deu um soco na porta de um dos sanitários – Ta vendo, seu idiota?? Quem manda ficar nessa moleza toda?? – encostou a cabeça na mesma porta – Não tenho mais chance... – falava, entre soluços.

-Interessante esse seu amigo... – Camus

-Por que? – June

-Ele te olha diferente. – Camus, bebendo um suco

-Diferente??

-É... bom... eu não queria você entre eles mais...

-Hã?? Eu não to entendendo!

Camus olhou para June.

-Meu amor... entenda. Mulheres comprometidas não podem ter amigos homens... até podem, mas devem ter uma certa distância deles. – acariciando seu rosto.

-... eu ainda não entendi.

-Simples. – suspirou – Não quero que você tenha amizade com eles. Principalmente esse... Shun.

June tomou uma certa distância de Camus.

-E por que?

-Porque você é minha... e não quero ter que dividir você com outros homens. – continuou a beber seu suco. – Esse tal Shun te olha de um jeito que eu não gosto.

-Eu não vou abandonar meus amigos por um capricho seu!! Onde já se viu?? – June se alterou

-Bom... então escolha... ou eu... ou seus preciosos amigos. – terminou de beber, deixou o dinheiro em cima do balcão e saiu, deixando June sozinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Eiri?? – Hyoga batendo à porta – Posso entrar??

-Ah, pode sim!! – Eiri de lá de dentro

-Licença! ^^ - Hyoga entrou com algumas sacolas

-Que é isso?? O.o

-Ué! Comida pra gente! – colocando as sacolas em cima de uma mesinha – Trouxe alguns sanduíches, tem uns sucos de caixinha, comprei também sorvete, aí não sabia de que sabor você ia gostar... comprei 3 sabores de cada coisa, e...

Eiri riu.

-Que foi??

-Como você é exagerado!! ^^ - ria com a mão na boca – Eu nem estou com tanta fome assim...

-Ahhhh... comprei pensando em você...

Hyoga fez uma carinha tão triste, seus olhos brilharam... e Eiri se arrependeu de rir dele.

-M-me perdoa... eu...

-Bom... tudo bem...

-... estou com fome sim... – sorriu

Hyoga olhou para Eiri sorrindo. Seu coração bateu mais rápido.

Sorriu também.

-Sabia que você não ia resistir!! Vamos ver qual sanduíche você vai querer... comprei de atum, de frango e de calabreza!!

-Hmmm... gosto muito de frango... – Eiri

-Eu também... e agora??

Ficaram se olhando.

-Tá bom... pode ficar com o de frango!! – Hyoga – Vou comer o de calabreza! – remexendo nas sacolas - Toma... esse é o de frango.

-Brigada... ^^

Hyoga pegou o de calabreza, colocou os sucos na mesa e se sentou.

Eiri deu uma mordida.

-Hmmmmm!! Que delícia!! ^^ - virou-se para Hyoga – Toma... pega um pedaço!

-E-eu?

-É claro!! Você também gosta do de frango!!

Hyoga olhou para Eiri, sorrindo, com as mãos estendidas pra ele, oferecendo o sanduíche.

-Olha... eu vou aceitar sim! ^^

Aproximou-se, pondo as mãos sobre as mãos de Eiri para morder o sanduíche, e deu uma boa dentada nele.

-Hmmm... ta mesmo delicioso!!! *_* - Hyoga – Mas o meu também ta muito bom!! Pega um pedaço!

-Tá bom ^^ - Eiri também pegou um pedaço do de Hyoga. – Hmm!!

-Gostei dos sanduíches dessa lanchonete... se der, venho nesse hotel mais vezes!! ^^

Pararam de falar por um tempo.

-Bom, eu... eu... vou comer o outro, de atum... – Hyoga, pegando o outro de dentro da sacola. – Quer uma mordida?

-Ah...

-Ah, não precisa ficar com vergonha... pode pegar, se quiser!!

Eiri, timidamente, aproximou-se, pegando uma mordidinha do sanduíche.

-Ah... só isso?? Vai... pega mais um pedaço!

-Ah, não... ta bom...

-Vai! Eu te dou mais um pedaço... – segurou Eiri pelo queixo, e levando o sanduíche à boca dela

-Tá bom... – pegou mais um pedaço.

-Assim que eu gosto!! ^^

Eiri riu, bebendo seu suco.

-Ainda tem o sorvete... – terminando de comer o sanduíche – Vou pegar pra gente!! – levantou-se, pegou os dois potes de sorvete, entregando um para Eiri – Gosta de sorvete de creme de trufa?

-Nossa... deve ser bom... – pegando e abrindo o pote

Experimentou.

-Hmm... que gostoso!! – comendo mais

Hyoga só ficou observando Eiri comer. Parecia uma criança, com aqueles olhinhos brilhando... aquele jeito inocente...

Eiri reparou que Hyoga estava olhando para ela. Corou.

-Você... não vai comer?

-Hã?? Ah, vou sim... ^^' Mas vamos rápido, pra poder voltar logo pro hospital... já estamos aqui a bastante tempo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Camus estava no táxi, indo para o trabalho. Nova sessão de fotos.

Remexeu o bolso, tirou de lá um bilhete, que era perfumado.

-"O que será que quer dizer esse bilhete??" – lendo novamente o bilhete, que dizia: "Quando menos esperar, irei te encontrar... assim como o perfume, impregnado no papel, com minha aparição, você não esquecerá de mim, no seu coração... será tão forte a presença, que você não sossegará até que a ti eu pertença."

Pensou um pouco.

-Uma fã... como é bom essa sensação de que muitas pessoas gostam de você... – sorrindo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ikki permanecia no corredor do hospital. Shun estava sentado ao seu lado. Os dois estavam sérios e quietos. Mas cada um por uma razão diferente.

Um médico se aproximou:

-Olá, vocês que são os amigos da paciente Esmeralda?

Ikki se levantou rapidamente.

-Sim, somos nós sim!! Alguma novidade?? Ela já acordou??

-Não, ela ainda não acordou... mas eu tenho uma boa notícia! ^^ Esmeralda será transferida da UTI para um quarto, já que ela está tendo um bom quadro clínico... e vocês poderão entrar para vê-la.

-Doutor, essa foi a melhor notícia que eu já tive em toda a minha vida!!! – Ikki abraçou o médico apertado

-Ikki, solte o pobre médico!! XD – Shun – E quando vai ser isso??

-Ela já está se preparando para a transferência... o quarto dela vai ser no 3º andar.

-Obrigado, doutor... muito obrigado mesmo! Ela é muito importante pra mim!! Muito obrigado!!

-Agradeça a Deus por ela não ter sido atingida num órgão vital... por pouco, ela seria atingida no coração. Agradeça a Deus pela sorte que ela teve!

-Agradecerei... e muito!

O médico sorriu e se afastou.

Ikki sentou-se, não cabia em si de alegria.

-Graças a Deus... graças a Deus... Esmeralda...

Shun sentou-se ao seu lado. Pôs o braço sobre o ombro de Ikki.

-Ainda bem... eu também já estava ficando preocupado com você, meu irmão!! ^^

June voltou.

-Desculpa a demora!! O que aconteceu que vocês estão com esse sorriso no rosto?

-A Esmeralda vai ser transferida... ela está melhorando!!! – Ikki levantou-se, abraçou June e Shun de uma só vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Quer mais alguma coisa antes de sairmos? – Hyoga – Se quiser, é só dizer!

-Não, eu estou bem... obrigada por tudo, Hyoga...

-Então vamos... – dando a partida no carro

Já estavam bem perto do hospital, quando o celular de Hyoga tocou. Era Shun, avisando sobre Esmeralda.

Eiri desligou o celular, um sorriso no rosto.

-O que aconteceu?? Pra você estar com esse sorriso tão lindo, algo muito bom aconteceu! – já estacionando o carro na garagem do hospital

-A Esmeralda!!! Ela melhorou bastante, e já vai pro quarto comum! Já vamos poder entrar pra visita-la!!! – abraçou Hyoga

-Que bom!!! Agora sim... graças a Deus, ta tudo melhorando... - Hyoga

Hyoga a abraçou também, estava realmente feliz por Esmeralda!! Mas... Eiri ali... abraçada a ele...

Sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar.

O pescoço de Eiri estava na mesma altura de seu rosto, ele podia sentir o perfume que vinha dela... não pôde segurar a vontade...

Passou o rosto, que já tinha alguns fios de barba por fazer, pela fina pele do pescoço de Eiri, os olhos fechados.

Eiri, ao sentir o toque, tentou se desvencilhar de Hyoga. Mas ele a segurou firme.

-Não foge... por favor... – sussurrando ao seu ouvido – Eu preciso te dizer... muitas coisas...

Dizendo isso, continuou deslizando o rosto pelo pescoço de Eiri, alcançando sua orelha. Beijou de leve a ponta,subindo, distribuindo leves beijos por toda sua orelha, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam sua nuca e seus cabelos.

Eiri não sabia se fugia, ou se continuava ali... seu coração acelerava cada vez mais. Sua cabeça girava.

-Eu estou apaixonado por você, Eiri... – sussurrando no ouvido de Eiri

Agora, sim, Eiri ficou ainda mais nervosa. Suas pernas começaram a tremer.

Hyoga percebeu o pequeno corpo de Eiri, entre seus braços, tremendo. Soltou-a do abraço, olhou para ela.

-Me desculpe, Eiri... eu não posso mais segurar isso... não posso mais guardar esse sentimento dentro de mim... eu me apaixonei por você, de verdade... eu nunca havia gostado de uma garota assim... você é especial, você é linda, você é a garota mais fofa que eu já conheci...

Eiri estava vermelha. Então, ele estava gostando dela de verdade?? Não era só uma curtição??

-Hyoga, eu...

-Você aceita meus sentimentos??

-Você... não está brincando comigo?? Por favor... eu não quero sofrer... você é um cantor, tem as garotas que quiser, e...

-... mas nenhuma delas fez meu coração bater mais forte... nenhuma delas me fez ficar doido como eu sou por você... nenhuma delas... eu te amo, Eiri... – Hyoga dizia, se aproximando, olhando diretamente em seus olhos

-Eu... – Eiri

Hyoga a interrompeu, segurando-a pela nuca, beijando-a. Beijou-a com carinho.

Eiri correspondeu ao beijo, abraçando-o também, deslizando suas mãos pelas costas de Hyoga. Ele, por sua vez, acariciava seus cabelos, suas costas, seus braços.

Abraçou-a forte, agora beijando seu rosto, indo para o pescoço.

-Amo você... – sussurrando de novo em seu ouvido

-Hyoga – disse Eiri, soltando-se do abraço

Olhou-a.

-Eu... pensei que você só queria brincar comigo... mas... eu também estive sentindo algo por você, em segredo... eu... não queria me machucar... mas... eu... eu acredito em você, e... aceito sim... – sorrindo, toda vermelha

Hyoga deu um sorriso largo.

-Prometo te fazer feliz.

Abraçaram-se novamente, rendendo-se a um outro beijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Tchau, mãe!! Já to indo!!! *_____*

-Mas já??? Esse jogo é só as 4 da tarde!!!

-Tá, mãe... mas eu quero ficar bem perto dele... *,* Meu sonho, mãe!!!!! Pela primeira vez... eu vou ver um jogo dele ao vivo e a cores... e ali... bem de pertinho... *___*

-Tá, Alana... boa sorte então! ^^

Alana saiu apressada. Ainda era 2 horas, mas queria estar logo na arena do jogo. Ta certo que morava bem perto da onde seria o jogo, mas é melhor estar lá bem cedo...

Chegou no local em meia hora. Ótimo!!

Admirou o estádio... não era na praia. Mas era um estádio bem grande.

Já haviam fãs no local. Bom, isso era normal...

Conseguiu um lugar bem pertinho. Sentou-se, pegando seu mp3.

-Agora é só esperar!! ^.^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Que droga!! – Seiya, com um celular na mão – Eu não consigo falar com eles!!!!

-Nenhum deles atende o telefone?? – Shiryu

-O do Hyoga deve estar desligado, o do Ikki também... e o do Shun, toca, toca e ninguém atende!!! – Seiya, fazendo bico

-Aff... bom... mas e o que a senhorita Saori queria com você?

-Ah... er... ela queria falar sobre o show deles... ela quer patrocinar o show...

-Ótimo!! Melhor ainda!! Mais patrocínio, mais shows, mais dinheiro, mais CDs... maravilha!!! – Shiryu

Seiya preferiu não falar da parte do jantar que Saori o chamou... afinal... ela foi bem clara... dizendo que queria jantar SÓ com ele...

Pensou nisso e ficou vermelho, e com cara de bobo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-June?? Nossa, finalmente consegui falar com você!! – Afrodite – Como ta a Esmeralda??

-Agora ela ta bem...

-Ai... depois eu vou aí, visitar ela... tadinha... tomara que ela saia logo daí! Bom, June... você recebeu alguns telefonemas... alguns trabalhos pra você...

-Sério? Muita coisa?

-Sim... e alguns deles estão bem apressados!

-Mas Frô... ah... eu queria ficar mais tempo aqui com a Esmeralda... eu estou em falta com ela.

-Bom...

-Diga a todos eles que é por motivo de força maior. Eu quero ficar um tempo com minha amiga... pelo menos, até ela acordar, pra nós conversarmos um pouco. Certo?

-Tudo bem. Também... saudades daqueles tempos.

-Verdade.

-Então, vou esperar os próximos telefonemas. Beijinho!

-Um beijo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kanon estava chegando.

Um pouco atrasado. Faltavam alguns minutos pro jogo.

Alana estava desesperada, parecia que a hora não passava... olhou pro relógio pela centésima vez, ainda faltava um tempo... e nem tinha visto ainda a sombra de Kanon.

De repente, ouviu uma gritaria. Garotas gritando feito doidas... isso era um sinal: Kanon tinha chegado!!! Precisava ver de perto aquele deus grego!!

Foi até a bagunça. Garotas desesperadas apertavam-se num pequeno espaço, acotovelavam-se, batiam-se, só pra poderem vê-lo.

Kanon passou por ali, acenou com a mão para elas.

Algumas desmaiaram, outras agiam ainda com mais violência para tentar alcançar sua mão, outras empurravam-se.

Alana, junto com outras garotas, foi sendo carregada pra frente pelas fãs alvoroçadas. Tentava empurrar também, mas não estava acostumada com isso. Estava desesperada!! Primeiro, que não conseguiu nem ver Kanon... segundo, não sabia que as fãs eram tão violentas!! Começou a sentir-se mal, pessoas a jogando de um lado para outro, empurrando, praticamente lhe batendo...

Uma fã ainda mais violenta chegou arremessando todas pro lado, empurrando Alana pro lado violentamente.

Alana perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo exatamente numa abertura que havia ali na arquibancada.

Ninguém percebeu.

Lá em baixo...

-Putz... que meninas loucas!!! Suas $#&*$!!!!! – gritando de lá de baixo, mas os gritos das fãs eram mais altos

Olhou pros lados.

-Nossa... que sorte que eu não caí de tão alto... senão eu já era!!! – levantando-se, sacudindo as roupas – Putz... machuquei meu joelho...

-...E OS JOGADORES ENTRAM NA ARENA!! É MAIS UM JOGO, PESSOAL!!! – o comentarista do jogo dizia ao microfone

-DROGAAAA!!! O JOGO JÁ VAI COMEÇAR E EU TO AQUI??!!!

Alana começou a ficar desesperada, procurando um lugar pra sair dali.

Que falta de sorte!!! A primeira vez que vai pro estádio, sua maior chance de ver Kanon de perto, e olha o que acontece!!!!

-Eu sou mesmo uma azarada... o pior de tudo é que ta meio escuro aqui...

Foi procurando uma saída. Demorou um pouco, mas achou um pequeno espaço aberto ali.

Abaixou-se, e passou pelo buraco.

-Pronto... agora é só achar um lugar pra eu subir pra arquibancada. ^^

-E É PONTOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INCRÍVEL COMO KANON E ISAAK ESTÃO COM TUDO HOJE!!! É FIM DE SET!!

-Ai, meu Deus!! Já até acabou o primeiro set!!! _

Saiu feito doida. Mas ali era tudo fechado. Até conseguia ver a quadra, mas não havia nenhum lugar onde pudesse subir pra arquibancada de novo.

Continuou procurando, procurando... e o jogo seguindo. Kanon e Isaak continuavam na frente.

Até que achou um portão ali.

-Ai, que bom!!! Finalmente!!! Vou só procurar um banheiro, lavar meu joelho, e voltar... pra ver pelo menos o finalzinho do jogo... droga...

Avistou um banheiro. Não dizia ali se era feminino ou masculino... mas, como só ia lavar o joelho, entrou rápido ali.

-Ué... acho que aqui não é só um banheiro...

Ouviu vozes masculinas. Ficou desesperada! E se ali fosse um banheiro masculino?? Não queria ser vista ali, não queria passar vergonha, além de tudo o que tinha acontecido de errado hoje... correu pro fundo, viu alguns armários.

Resolveu ficar ali.

Mas eles estavam indo pra onde ela estava!!!

-Ai, que droga!!! O que mais falta acontecer hoje??? ~ - abrindo um armário e se enfiando dentro dele.

-O jogo hoje foi muito bom, hein?? Os caras não deram nem pro cheiro!!! – um dos caras

-Tem razão... dois sets a zero... já começamos bem! – o outro

-Aê, eu vou só trocar minha roupa ali e volto já.

-Valeu.

-"Ai, ai... o jogo já acabou... e eu não vi nada... T,T" – pensava Alana de dentro do armário.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ikki estava ansioso.

-Calma, Ikki. – Shun

-Que hora vão deixar a gente entrar??? – sentado, batendo os pés no chão

-Olha um médico vindo ali! – Shun

Ikki correu até ele.

-E aí, doutor??? Vamos poder ver a Esmeralda?? Pelo amor de Deus, eu já não agüento mais! – Ikki

-Calma, rapaz... eu estava vindo justamente pra dizer que vocês já podem entrar... me acompanhem... – chamando Shun e June também

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Muito tempo depois, o cara finalmente saiu dali.

Alana se preparou pra sair do armário.

-Ufa... pensei que ele não ia mais embora...

Ouviu barulho na porta.

-"Droga!" – entrou de novo no armário

Ouviu um assobio.

-"Seja lá quem for... está contente..." – pensou

Ouviu ruídos.

E agora, parecia que estava se aproximando dali.

E Alana desesperada ali dentro.

De repente, a porta do armário foi forçada pra abrir. Alana segurou a porta, mas não adiantou. A porta se abriu.

E, para a surpresa de Alana... quem estava ali, na sua frente... era nada mais, nada menos... que Kanon, em pessoa... e só de toalha! Pôde reparar em seu corpo... o corpo do seu deus grego... músculos torneados...

Ficaram estáticos, se olhando por um bom tempo. Ela dentro do armário, ele, do lado de fora, e seminu.

Nenhum dos dois dizia uma só palavra. Até Alana tomar coragem:

-O-oi, eu... sou a Alana!!

-Olá, Alana... desculpe perguntar, mas... o que faz aí dentro do meu armário?? – Kanon

-Esse é seu armário????? *o*

-Sim...

-Bom... eu, eu... me desculpe, eu vim aqui te ver, porque eu sou sua fã, aí eu estava na arquibancada, aí eu caí, aí eu machuquei o joelho, aí eu vim lavar meu joelho, mas eu pensei que fosse banheiro masculino, aí eu me escondi aqui porque veio uns caras e fiquei com vergonha de que eles me vissem, aí fiquei esperando eles saírem, mas eles demoraram, aí eu fiquei aqui, aí quando eu ia sair, você entrou, e... e... – falando rápido e toda nervosa

-Calma, calma... tudo bem... agora saia daí, você vai ficar toda dolorida de ficar espremida aí... – Kanon, estendendo a mão para ela

-Eu... eu to presa... X_x

-Hm... eu te ajudo... – Kanon se abaixou, abraçando Alana para puxa-la dali.

Alana não sabia se chorava ou se ria, ou se agarrava Kanon... estava muito eufórica pra pensar em qualquer coisa...

Kanon tirou-a dali sem o menor esforço.

-B-brigada... eu nem sei o que dizer... – colocando a mão atrás da cabeça, olhando pra baixo

-Está tudo bem... ^ ^ - Kanon parou para observá-la... uma bela morena... e bota bela nisso...

De repente, ela se ajoelhou na sua frente.

-K-Kanon... eu... eu... eu sou sua fã!!! Eu te amo!!! Eu faço tudo por você!!! Olha!! Eu acompanho todos os seus jogos, eu tenho tudo sobre você!! – tirando uma pasta bem gorda de dentro da bolsa – Aqui tem fotos suas que saíram em jornais, em revistas... eu... eu...

-Ei, não precisa tudo isso, levanta daí!!! – dando a mão para que ela levantasse – Nenhum homem merece isso, sabia??? – olhando em seus belos olhos verdes

-Haaaaa... – Alana babando

O abraçou.

-Eu te amo, Kanon... eu te amo!!!!!

Kanon não sabia o que fazer. E ainda por cima, estava só de toalha... uma garota bonita como ela, o abraçando, e ainda ele nessa situação?

-Er... me perdoe... mas... eu estou suado, eu acabei de jogar... você poderia esperar eu tomar um banho?? ^ ^'

-Não faz mal... eu te amo de qualquer jeito... – começando a chorar de emoção, afundando o rosto no peito de Kanon

-Não... por favor, não chore... olha... você disse que não conseguiu ver o jogo, certo? Eu... posso fazer algo pra te recompensar por isso, ta bom?? Mas você tem que deixar eu tomar um banho primeiro... tudo bem? Então... não chore... – erguendo o rosto de Alana e secando uma lágrima

-T-tá...

-Então, pegue suas coisas e me espere ali fora... eu não demoro! ^ ^

-Tá!!!

Alana virou-se de costas para pegar sua bolsa, que ficou ali dentro do armário. Kanon a olhou.

A secou, para falar a verdade... mediu seu corpo de cima a baixo.

Ela logo se virou. Kanon disfarçou.

-Então me espera!!

-A minha vida toda eu esperaria por você!! – babando

Kanon riu.

Depois que ela saiu, Kanon foi pro chuveiro. Pensando na morena.

-Cara... que morena é essa... que corpo... – deixando a água cair pelo seu corpo

Enquanto isso, Alana saiu, e deu de cara com um monte de fotógrafos, repórteres, paparazzos e tudo mais que se possa imaginar. Assim que ela abriu a porta, começaram os flashs.

-Ah... não é o Kanon... U_u – diziam alguns deles

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Por favor, entrem! ^^ - o médico indicava o quarto a Ikki, Shun e June

Ikki foi rapidamente para perto de Esmeralda. Pôde contemplar seu rosto adormecido.

-Graças a Deus, Esmeralda... estou melhor agora, por poder te ver de novo...

Shun e June também se aproximaram.

-Ela está com uma carinha tão bonitinha... deve estar tendo bons sonhos. – June – Agora também já estou sossegada...

-Muito obrigado, doutor... muito obrigado por cuidar dela. – Ikki

-Esse é o meu trabalho, rapaz! – sorriu o médico

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Será se a morenaça ta me esperando lá fora ainda?" – pensava Kanon, ao ver que havia demorado um pouco mais no banho

Kanon estava ainda terminando de se vestir.

Enquanto isso, lá fora, Alana esperava ansiosamente, junto com a multidão de repórteres.

Assim que Kanon saiu, os repórteres avançaram como urubu na carniça (desculpem a comparação XD), empurrando Alana pra trás, pra trás, cada vez mais pra trás, não dando a chance de ela chegar perto de Kanon de novo.

-KANON!! KANON!!! – ela gritava, com as mãos estendidas, mas cada vez mais ela era empurrada pra trás.

Viu que não teria mais chance... e resolveu ir embora.

Kanon estava sendo sufocado pelos repórteres. Todos fazendo perguntas, todos ao mesmo tempo. Ele tentava responder a todos, mas olhando acima deles, procurando a morena.

-...e o campeonato...

-...novo affair...

-É verdade que...

Eram tantas perguntas, Kanon nem sabia mais o que responder.

-Pessoal, calma... eu... eu não estou conseguindo responder a todos vocês, eu... Será que vocês poderiam, er...

-Mas Kanon, nós queríamos te perguntar se...

Kanon desvencilhou-se de todos eles, entrando novamente no vestiário. Os repórteres continuavam ali, sem desistir.

-Droga... o que eu faço agora? – Kanon, pensando no que podia fazer. Olhou para as pequenas janelas que tinham ali. – Será se consigo??

Foi até uma das janelas, alcançou-a, dependurando-se.

Foi passando devagar, até que ficou preso pela cintura ali.

-"Ai, meu Deus... e agora?? Eu fiquei preso aqui!!!" T_T

Ficou desesperado! O que ia fazer agora?? Pior seria se os repórteres descobrissem ele ali! Só imaginou o mico, as fotos que tirariam, estampadas nas primeiras páginas dos jornais e revistas...

Suspirou, sem esperanças... até enxergar uma figura conhecida.

-Ei!! Morena!!!

-Hm?

Alana se virou, e viu Kanon dependurado na janela do vestiário.

-O... o que você ta fazendo aí??

-Eu fiquei preso... me ajuda, morena!! Eu to fugindo daqueles chatos...

Ela foi até ele. Kanon estendeu as mãos para ela, e Alana começou a puxa-lo.

-E o que você ta fazendo aqui? Você não ia me esperar?

-Achei que não ia mais conseguir... e tava indo embora... só que me perdi aqui! _

-Eu disse pra você me esperar, não disse? Eu cumpro tudo o que digo!

Enquanto conversavam, Alana o puxava.

-Ta quase, morena!! Só mais um pouquinho e eu já saio daqui!

Alana o puxou com mais força, fazendo-o sair completamente da janela, e caindo por cima dela.

-Morena!! Você ta bem?? – Kanon, preocupado, já que, depois que caíram, ouviu um barulho estranho

-Caí de mal jeito... meu braço...

-Ô, morena... – Kanon, vendo que Alana havia virado o braço. – Estamos sem sorte hoje...

-Eu já penso ao contrário... tudo o que aconteceu de errado, hoje, foi perfeito...

-ELE ESTÁ ALI!!! ESTÁ COM ALGUÉM!! – os repórteres, que descobriram que ele havia fugido.

Kanon e Alana se olharam ao mesmo tempo.

-Vamos correr!! – Kanon pegou Alana nos braços, saindo correndo, mesmo sem saber pra onde ir.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Er... ficou meio xoxo, né... T_T perdão... vai melhorar... no próximo, tem mais emoções!! *o*

Vamos às reviews ^^

Lysley Almada2: é, cara... vc apareceu na fic!! *o* espero que vc goste... te fiz meio... desastrada!! XD vc não acha ruim, né??? ^^

JuliaBelas: então... eu não recebi seu e-mail!! _o vc poderia mandar sua ficha, caso vc queira participar... ^^' mas assim... manda bastante coisa sobre sua personalidade, ta bom?? E sobre coisas que vc gosta, artista que vc gosta, e uma loucura que vc gostaria de fazer por ele!

É isso aí... até o próximo capítulo!!! \o/


End file.
